First Date
by Emom
Summary: Roy/Kanda: What started out as a first date for Kanda and Roy goes bad as someone works hard to keep them apart. Now Roy's family is caught in the middle of it and it's up to Johnny to save them before someone pays the ultimate price.
1. Chapter 1

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_When you suffer an attack of nerves you're being attacked by the nervous system. What chance does a man have against an entire system?" Russell Hoban._

* * *

This is a Kanda and Roy story. Please share your thoughts with me through reviews. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1

Roy was in his bedroom getting ready when he heard the knock on the door. "Chris? Can you get that," he hollered down the stairs. He knew it was Johnny at the door anyway.

"Heya Chris," Johnny said as he stepped through the door. Looking around the cluttered living room he was glad to see that things had finally come back to normal in the DeSoto household. Memories of boxed up belongings, empty shelves and walls which had left him cold inside were now fading away as Roy moved on with his life post divorce. It was obvious that the kids knew exactly where home was as evidenced by the as sundry of dolls, trucks, baseball equipment by the door, school books on the coffee table and other miscellaneous items of childhood scattered everywhere.

Stepping over the makeshift house of Barbie's, Jenny slapped his leg, "You're smushing the flower garden Uncle Johnny."

He quickly moved out of the imaginary garden and apparently into the not so invisible kitchen as he nearly stepped on a little plastic chair. "Sorry Jenny. Quite a lovely house you have here."

"It's not a house; it's a castle for my princess."

Johnny knelt down for his hug, "We'll I see that now, it's lovely." He stood up and proceeded to work his way through the castle grounds. Ignoring the giant invading her home she continued with a doll in each hand as they argued over who got to drive the car to the imaginary store, somewhere over by the big chair.

Johnny looked over to Chris, "Where's your dad?"

"He's still upstairs," Chris said as he kept his eyes fixated to the television while relaxing on the couch.

"Rough day at school?" He knew it wasn't like Chris to lounge around the house.

"Had football practice today."

"Ahh," Johnny answered.

Johnny left the kids to their own devices and headed up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom. Finding the door open he propped against the frame and watched his friend tie his shoes then fidget with his shirt.

"I wonder if she is spending half as much time getting ready as you are."

Roy looked up, "I'm just getting dressed. I think I'm allowed to do that much." There was no way he was going to let Johnny know how much thought he did put into what he wore tonight. Trying to look casual he grabbed his keys off the dresser and walked to the door desperately hoping that Johnny couldn't see how nervous he was.

"Relax man, it's just a date." Johnny said with a smile slapping him on the back as he walked past him and down the stairs. Even though Roy had known her for quite a while now this was their official first date and Johnny was loving every bit of Roy's discomfort. Of course Roy knew that Johnny could see right through him and it was highly annoying at times. He had a bad feeling that this was going to be payback for all those years of him giving Johnny hard times about all the dates he'd been on.

"I know but it's really our first date. I've barely even seen her since the party." Didn't he just dry his hands, he thought as he ran them across his legs in an effort to wipe the sweat off again.

Johnny patted him on the shoulder, "Relax partner." The bond was already there for them, Johnny knew that much. He knew it when Kanda first told him of the strong sense of Roy's wellbeing she had right from the beginning. "Where are you taking her for dinner?"

He looked across the top of the mantle. "There's a new little Italian restaurant over on Torrance. Thought we'd try it out."

"Then?"

He knew that Johnny was just tormenting him, "I don't know." Turning to the kitchen he carefully stepped over the various Barbie accessories and looked all over the counters.

Johnny followed him. "Well dinner won't take that long. What about a movie?" It had taken them a long time to reach this point and he wanted them to have a nice first date.

Roy left the kitchen and started picking up magazines on the end table, sifting through them and looking very frustrated. "Maybe. I'll see what she wants to do." He stood up and put his hands on his hips for a moment. Next he re-stepped over the little imaginary rooms that his daughter had created and headed to the little table by the door and started rummaging around in the square shaped wicker basket. "I don't even know what's out."

Johnny leaned his hand on the mantle and furrowed his brow. "Dancing?"

Roy gave him an irritated look, "Dancing? If I want to blow a first date then dancing would definitely do it." He turned back to the mantle, then to the coffee table then considered going upstairs again. Suddenly he realized that Jenny was laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?" He said with a big smile as he bent down to her.

"You daddy. You're making me dizzy," she giggled.

"Have you seen daddy's keys honey?" He stood up to Johnny tapping him on the shoulder. "What?"

"Try your pocket Mr. I'm not nervous," he said with a smirk as he pointed to Roy's pant pocket.

He patted his hand over it, "Oh, yea." Grinning sheepishly he took a deep breath. "Okay, guess I'm ready. Thanks for babysitting Junior."

"Dad!" Chris protested at the very degrading 'baby' part. He was sure he wasn't a baby anymore.

"Sorry, kid sitting," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Somehow I think that brothers are supposed to be threatening boyfriends at the door not kid sitting for them."

"Boyfriend, don't make me be 17 again. Once in a lifetime was enough." He looked past Johnny to the kids, "Keep him out of trouble you two."

"We will dad," they laughed in unison.

* * *

Roy climbed in the car and headed toward Rampart to pick Kanda up. She was getting off duty and instead of driving all the way out to the ranch they agreed to meet in the lobby. His nerves only got worse as he got closer to the hospital. He kept moving his hands off the steering wheel as they sweated under his grip. They had now known each other for over a year but it seem that the only time they had shared was getting through one crisis or another. It was always about what was going on around them and never about them and what they might be feeling. Then there was the party.

He remembered that night like it was a photograph in his mind. They danced out in her backyard, the sky full of stars and the trees full of twinkling lights. Having her in his arms was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. Dixie had asked him an important question that night, 'what was he waiting on?' The more he thought about it the more he realized that he no longer knew. For that brief moment in time she had been there for more than a hug of support and the incredible feeling of her in his arms made him ache for more. His biggest fear was rushing her. They both had been through a marriage once. Both which ended in tragedy of their own kinds. Not knowing anything about hers or her husband Roy felt it added to the blank spot of what he really didn't know about her, which included her past on the reservation. The healing ceremony pointed that out clearly. How little he did know about her.

But the first time he saw her something happened to him. It was like a linking of their souls that had never let go. Pulling into the parking lot he took a deep breath, dried his hands one last time and walked in to meet the woman that now occupied his thoughts day in and day out.

* * *

She stood in the doctor's lounge and groaned at what she picked out to bring to wear. With no closet at hand she had no other choices, but then that could also be a good thing. It was just dinner, right?

"You look beautiful."

Surprised she turned to see Dixie coming up behind her. "Are you sure it looks alright Dixie?"

Dixie looked at her in the simple cotton sleeveless dress, fitted at her trim waist, a rich teal blue. No lace, ribbons or flowers were needed. "It looks great Kanda, don't worry." She reached up and helped her clip the teal colored beaded barrette at the bottom of her French braided long hair.

"I feel like a school girl again," she said with some frustration. She had waited what seemed like an eternity for this date.

Dixie shook her head, "Well you definitely don't look like a little school girl anymore." She looked up at the clock. "What time are you meeting him?"

"Seven," she turned to see the clock. "Oh no, I'm late."

Dixie laughed with a shake of her head, "Calm down. I have a feeling he'll wait."

She took one last look in the mirror and decided that it wasn't great but this was as good as it got. Her own confidence in her natural beauty had never been strong but after her difficult childhood with her father it was pretty much squashed. "Okay, guess I'm ready."

* * *

Roy walked around the lobby. He wasn't worried about her running a little late knowing that anything at work could put her behind schedule. Every time the elevator dinged his head popped up to see if it was her but this last time it actually was and she took his breath away. Her dress brought out the rich tan of her skin, her hair pulled back letting her cheekbones shine as the smile that came on her face when she saw him made her radiant.

She saw his face light up as she stepped out of the elevator. Good, she thought, at least he's glad to see me. He was wearing tan pants and a button down blue shirt which brought out his vivid blue eyes. He met her halfway and took her hand, "Ready?"

"Yes," she replied. The spark went up from her hand and coursed through her body. She couldn't believe she was finally going on a date with him.

He helped her into his car then after closing her door he went around to his side of the car and stopped cold. "I can't believe this."

She sat up, "What?"

He stood there with his hands on his hips, "I seem to have a flat tire."

She tried not to laugh, "It's alright. Need any help?"

"No. It'll just take me a few minutes to change it," he said with a hint of exasperation in his voice. Not a good way to start this first date.

She climbed out of the car and moved over to his side as he reached into the trunk for the spare and tools. She leaned against the car next to them as he worked. Of course she had no trouble changing her own tires but being in a dress she decided to let him be chivalrous this time.

"So what do you have planned for us this evening?"

He worked on getting the tire off, "I hope you like Italian."

"I love Italian," she said.

"Well there's a new little place I thought we could try out, called Provino." He got the old tire off and slipped on the new one.

"I've heard of it but I hope you have a reservation."

He looked back and smiled, "Sure do."

She knelt down next to the tire and traced her finger around it. "Roy look at this."

He turned more in response to the change in her voice than what she said. There was concern in her eyes as she pointed to the tire. As he turned it over he could see the multiple large slashes in it. He stood up and looked around the nearly full parking lot and didn't see anyone suspicious. It bothered him though that he wasn't in the lobby for very long which meant that someone had managed to work pretty fast. He instinctively turned to Kanda, "Go ahead and get in the car I'm almost done."

She sensed his concern and walked around and got in. He finished tightening down the lug nuts and put the tools up, including the slashed up tire in the trunk. Climbing in behind the wheel he cranked it and pulled out. Feeling her warm hand cover his own he turned to her.

"Let's not let it ruin our evening," she smiled at him warmly as she squeezed his hand.

He visibly relaxed and took a deep breath, "You're right. We've been waiting too long for this huh?"

"You better believe it." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_"Kids say the darndest things."_

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a perfect evening to ride with the top down on his car as he navigated the streets of Carson in search of the little restaurant. Hank was the one that actually recommended the place after taking Emily, his wife, out for their recent anniversary. He talked about it being very romantic complete with candle light and music. It was even approved by Dixie as she caught wind of the 'date' pretty quickly. Apparently there were few things that stayed quiet in a hospital.

Actually Roy had to give it to the guys at the station. Ever since the party at Kanda's they have been giving him suggestions on great 'date' places. It was almost as bad as when he was trying to plan a vacation and he had been drowned with brochures and advice. But he knew they only had good intentions. His divorce had been turmoil for not only him but everyone he worked with so they seemed to enjoy sharing in this new found romance. Amazingly even Chet had been supportive especially knowing that it was Johnny's sister. Roy had expected the king of teasing to not let Johnny hear the end of it but somehow he had actually managed to behave.

"What are you smiling about?" Kanda quizzed him as she watched him deep in thought.

Startled out of his revere he realized that as usual his thoughts were of her. "Oh nothing, sorry. My mind wandered. How was work today?"

"You know Adler. He keeps me hopping. He's determined that my last week is going to be the busiest one so far. He wanted me to work extra tonight but I told him I had a family crisis," she laughed. "If I told him I had a date he would of come up with something to keep me there."

"I thought it was supposed to get a little easier at the end," he said knowing she had worked so hard to finish up her fellowship.

"Oh it's not that bad. He's just been a little possessive of my time recently but it's helped me get through this last part easier. Besides, I'm almost done." She loved how Roy never seemed bothered by her pursuing her medical degree or the amount of time it took from her life. He just accepted her for who she was. Not all men would do that.

"Is everything going alright at the ranch?"

She frowned a little, "Some issues I'm working on with Paul." Paul was her long time ranch hand. Originally a friend of her husband he had stayed around following his death to help run the ranch.

"Between the two of you I'm sure you will get it straightened out." Roy didn't really know her ranch hands very well but he did know that she trusted them with one of the most important things in her life, the ranch.

"I guess so," she said in a not so reassuring voice.

"There it is," he said as they approached the little brick building. Something was bothering her and he made a mental noted to talk to her about it later.

The restaurant was charming with arched windows, white lights in the trees and bushes, and of course a full parking lot. After finding a parking place Roy hopped out and moved to her side. Opening the door for her he took her hand to help her out.

"Wow, good thing we have reservations," she said.

Slipping his arm behind her back they walked to the doorway to find a waiting line. "Maybe it won't be too long," he said.

"I don't mind. It's a gorgeous evening." She leaned against the wall of the building and looked up into the night sky. "Look, I can actually see a couple of stars."

"Now that's a miracle," he replied sarcastically making her laugh. Looking at her he couldn't believe that they actually made it this far. It seemed like something kept going wrong every time they planned time together. Her schedule had been terrible at work and things kept coming up at the ranch. He had worked overtime helping cover two medics's being injured in the last month and when he was home, in that rare time when their schedules had matched up, something would happen.

Unfortunately that something for him was a someone. Joanne. First she walked out of his life, then reappeared only trying to manipulate circumstances to get things to go her way. When that didn't happen she was again out the door. They had managed to work in a peaceable manner over managing the children and their needs but recently her interactions with him had changed. It began with simple things. He would drop off the kids and she would ask for something quick and simple like checking a leaky drain, or reaching a high up light bulb. When he started saying no it changed to being late with the kids or a sudden change in plans disrupting his days off. Of course she was playing a game, he knew that, but he was trying his best to avoid it affecting his time with Jenny and Chris. It had been Johnny that pointed out how every time he had something planned with Kanda, Joanne would want something and manage to disrupt the plans. So this time they worked together and planned the date on a night he had the kids and Joanne had plans to go out of town to see her sister.

"You seem lost in thought," she said.

He tilted his head a little, "Just thinking about some of the obstacles we crossed just to get here."

She knew exactly what she he meant. There had been too many interruptions from her end also. "I knew we'd eventually make it."

It was finally their turn and they moved up to the podium where the host was waiting on them.

"Do you have a reservation Sir?"

"Yes, DeSoto."

The man looked through his list, flipped pages and looked again. "I'm sorry sir I do not see that name."

Roy leaned forward, "I called a week ago to make it. Can you check again?"

Kanda moved up closer to him as they both were leaning trying to see the list.

"Yes, here it is."

Roy took a deep breath, thank goodness. He had worked hard to get this reservation knowing how popular this little place had become. The flat tire had been enough so naturally he wanted the rest of the date to be perfect.

"Follow me please."

They followed the man through the quaint little restaurant. The ambiance was wonderful as the low lighting set the mood right from the start. They were led to a little table by the fireplace, for two, and seated. The candle between them was lit, soft romantic music played around them and for a moment they were the only ones there.

* * *

"Taste it."

Johnny looked at the odd concoction of frosting, sprinkles, gummy bears, red hots and something orange that he couldn't quite identify. "Well Jennybear it looks so yummy I'm going to save it for you," he said with a big ole smile, very proud of himself for avoiding the scary looking dessert.

She wrinkled up her little forehead and gave him a very sad look, "But I made it for _you_."

That's just not fair, he thought as blue eyes just melted down his resolve. Taking a spoon full of the sugary nightmare he put it into his mouth and swallowed. Hey, not bad, he thought. "That's pretty darn good. You're a very good little chef."

She just beamed at her Uncle Johnny's compliment. "Thank you! More?" She said as she held up a huge spoonful of the stuff.

He quickly waved his hand, "That's enough for me before bedtime." He picked her up off the table, "Enough for you too I think. Run upstairs now, put on your pajamas and brush those teeth."

She giggled as she ran in circles twirling all the way up the stairs. And what exactly possessed him to serve sugar before bedtime? Johnny was a little concerned as Chris's quiet mood continued into the evening. He wasn't sure if it was school, friends, home or possibly tonight's date that was bothering him. "So Chris, how's school going?"

He was poking more at his cupcake than eating it, "Fine."

Okay, he thought. "Just seems like something is bothering you. Want to talk about?"

Chris just shrugged. Johnny didn't want to push him but he was one to hold things in and brew. It took gently prodding to get him to come forth with what was bothering him. Chris was his dad all over again. "Will dad be out late?"

So that was it. "I don't know. Tonight's important to him to spend some time with Kanda. Is that alright?" Johnny didn't speak harshly to him at all but he wanted to know what was bothering the young man.

"I guess so."

"Is this date okay with you?" Johnny decided to put it out on the table.

Chris's head popped up, "Yea. I really like Kanda. A lot." The young boy still looked troubled. "I'm just…well…"

"What Chris?" Johnny didn't see any anger in his face. It seemed more like worry that he was reading in the young boy's face.

"They would call if something happened right?"

That caught Johnny off guard, "Yes, they would. Are you worried that something's going to happen?"

This time Chris closed down and excused himself from the table but he now had Johnny's full attention. "Chris, why would you think something would happen to them?" He asked as he followed the boy into the living room.

He sat down and held his head low, "It just seems like not everyone wants them to date."

Johnny had already started to feel Joanne was a little jealous that Roy had a new interest in his life. That was when the annoying 'honey do list' had resurfaced like he was still her honey. But this was concerning. Chris really seemed to be worried about his dad. "Chris it's kinda normal for your mom to feel be a little upset that your dad has found someone new in his life."

"I guess so but she's not sad Uncle Johnny." He paused, "She's really mad and besides it's not just her saying things."

They both looked up to see Jenny bound down the stairs with her teddy bear in her arms. She went straight for Johnny's lap. "Will you read me a bedtime story Uncle Johnny?"

Johnny stood up with Jenny in his arms as he patted Chris on the shoulder. "It'll be alright Chris. I'm going to tuck her in and if you want to talk some more I'll be right back down."

But when Johnny returned he found the living room empty. Chris was already in bed, sound asleep, leaving Johnny alone to replay the strange conversation in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Lucky is the man who is the first love of a woman but luckier is the woman who is the last love of a man." _

* * *

Chapter 3

Dinner had been perfect and they both knew they had to eventually get up and break the spell. Leaving the restaurant with his arm wrapped around her they laughed over Roy telling the latest prank the Phantom had managed to pull on Johnny. When they found themselves back at the car she leaned against the passenger door blocking the handle. He propped beside her as he watched a sneaky look come across her face.

"So what's next for this wonderful evening?" She asked him as she stood back up and moved a step closer to him. Going home was definitely not what she wanted yet.

He raised his eyebrows, "Looks like you already have something on your mind Dr. Gage." Did she have any idea what she did to him?

"I have a great place I'd like to take you."

"And where would that be?" He asked with quiet anticipation.

"Mind if I drive?"

"You lead and I'll follow," he said while thinking, _anywhere_.

She climbed in the driver's seat and without hesitation he let her take him to the unknown destination.

The other vechicle pulled out into the road, quite unnoticed, and proceeded to follow the convertible.

* * *

Roy knew they were heading to the coast but he didn't know exactly where. "Is this another one of your secret places?"

"I'm full of surprises," she said with a wink.

"I bet you are."

"This is a little place I found shortly after moving to LA. I loved growing up near the mountains but I couldn't wait to see the ocean. I came down here whenever I could and after a few tries I found this great little spot. It's where I come when things get overwhelming. I came here a lot while waiting for Johnny to be ready to see me. And after Allen was gone."

He heard the subtle change in her voice, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

She gave him a little smile. "It's alright. That was over five years ago and it already seems like another lifetime. He was a good man but I married young, too young. I didn't even know what love was then. He took care of me, encouraged me to go to school, and taught me how to take care of the ranch."

"I married young too," he said knowing his marriage had been fraught with turmoil also.

"You were childhood sweethearts though right?"

"Yea, we had known each other since elementary school." Those were long time memories for him that seemed to be fading now as he moved on with this life.

"At least you loved her when you got married," she said softly with some hint of sadness.

Roy was perplexed now, "You didn't love him?"

"You have to understand. I was really young when I ran away from home. Allen just showed up in my life and took care of me until I was well enough to take care of myself. But I never loved him," she hesitated at what she really wanted to tell him. She wanted to say the words 'I've never loved anyone until now' but she was afraid to. What if he didn't feel the same way?

Roy's heart broke for her and what she must have gone through. Marriage was hard enough when two people loved each other but he couldn't image it when it wasn't based on love. He also thought of the many times he had spent talking to Johnny about his time of the reservation. It was the same pain that was coming through from her.

Suddenly she looked at him, her eyes sparkled with excitement. "We're here."

They pulled into a little gravel lot that was just off the road and parked. Looking around Roy knew they had come up the coastal highway and were now just outside the main city. There was nothing as far as the eye could see but ocean and coastline. It was one of the most beautiful parts of California. She climbed out of the car and motioned for him to follow her as she headed for what seemed to be the very edge of a cliff. "Come on, if we hurry we won't miss it."

He had to jog to catch up to her as she disappeared from his view quickly. The little trail started with one step down but he noted how narrow and steep it was. It was dirt covered with scattered rocks and pebbles over it. The width was no more than his own width and having one side with cliff beside him was not completely reassuring since the other side was nothing but…well…down. Johnny would love this, seeing him chase a girl down the side of a mountain knowing how much he loved heights. But he continued to follow her and every few steps she turned back to him with a big smile to make sure he was keeping up. Gradually they wound their way down the crooked little path until to his utmost relief they set foot on sand.

She immediately reached down and pulled off her shoes, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Guess I've never told you how much I love heights huh?"

She knew from the smile on his face he wasn't upset about the trip down. Maybe a little nervous but not upset. "Over here," she said with excitement. She loved this spot and this time of day was perfect but more than anything she wanted to share it with him.

Likewise he pulled off his shoes and tucked his socks into them as she grabbed his hand and pulled on him again. When she reached the water line she tossed her shoes and let go of him as she let the waves gently lap against her feet. He sat down in the sand, just shy of the surf reaching him and leaned against his bent knees while watching her enjoy the water.

She blushed when she realized he was staring at her, "What?"

He just shook his head, "You." He nudged his head at her. "Come here."

She walked over and sat down in front of him feeling his arms reach around her and pull her back to lean against him. As he pulled her closer he soaked in how quiet and peaceful it was. The only sound was the crashing of the surf against the rocks in the distance and the gentle lapping of the waves in front of them.

"Watch," she said without looking at him as she laid her head against his chest, feeling his arms wrapped around her waist. He decided to soak in her pure excitement over something that he took for granted living near the coast his whole life. A sunset. But this time he watched it through her eyes as he held her close and breathed in the sweet strawberry smell of her hair. Together they watched the vibrant hues of orange, deep yellow and crimson red touch the sea and seemingly melt into a kaleidoscope of colors.

She pulled sideways a little to find his blue eyes locked onto hers, "Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that," he said softly.

Momentarily taken aback by the look in his eyes she found a grin and nudged him with her elbow, "Might help if you looked at it you know." That look, could it possibly mean that he felt the same way about her?

He looked back as the last of the rays sank below the horizon leaving only the moonlight streaking the water in white shimmery blazes. Feeling her weight against him he realized how content he was, how comfortable he was right this very minute and for the first time in a long time he knew he had found what he wanted and needed. Taking one hand he lightly pushed the few strands of hair from her forehead and reaching down he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Thanks," he whispered.

She moved back again so she could see his face, "For what?" Her heart was now fluttering in her chest with anticipation. Please, she hoped.

"For bringing us here."

His depth of compassion and gentleness just made her want to melt in his arms. There had never been anyone in her life that made her feel this way. That made her feel truly loved. As he shifted her weight to her side she felt his hand come up on the side of her face, then he pulled her closer. When their lips met she closed her eyes wanting this moment to last forever. It was soft and passionate and full of love. It was everything she had dreamt it would be.

The moment was perfect until it was shattered by the loud clanking of chains that startled them from up above. Roy helped her up as he backed up into the water trying to see what was going on up there. He could make out, in the moonlight, the silhouette of a tow truck.

"Oh no, come on." He growled as he made a beeline for his shoes then headed for the narrow, long way up path.

He didn't even slow down long enough to put his shoes back on. Not enough time, was all he could think , as he heard the lift working in preparation to take his car away. He worked his way back up the path as quickly as he could without making himself fall. The ground was loose and unforgiving under his bare feet.

"ROY!" He looked back at her cry to see that she had fallen and was now sliding backwards down the slope. They were now up high enough that if she went over the side he knew she would be seriously hurt. Without hesitation he lunged for her outstretched hand.


	4. Chapter 4

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

I'll be by your side where ever you fall,  
In the dead of night whenever you call,  
And please don't fight these hands that are holding you.  
My hands are holding you.

Tenth Avenue North (By Your Side)

* * *

Chapter 4

Without hesitation he turned and went back for her, trying to keep his own footing he reached out and grabbed her hand. As his feet slid under the loose pebbles he fell forward but kept his grip on her using his other hand to grab at anything available to bring them to a stop.

He was immediately worried as he scooted right up to her, "Are you hurt?" He glanced downward and the thought of her falling all the way down shook him but when he saw the tears coming down her face he realized how much he truly loved her. "Kanda, are you hurt?"

She nodded, "My ankle. I think I twisted it." They both paused as they listened to the truck up above them pull away and disappear into the night followed by what sounded like another car. "Oh Roy, I'm so sorry. This is my fault," she cried.

Taking a deep breath he gave her a smile while he took her leg and brushed the dirt off of it. "It's not your fault so don't worry about it. Let me take a look at that ankle."

Like him she was holding her shoes in her hand when they rushed up the slope only to find the loose rocks not stable enough to run over. She flinched and sucked in her breath as he palpated around her right ankle. "I think it's broken." He clinched his teeth and looked up, "We've got to get up top."

The path was only wide enough for them to go one at a time. She took his hand as he put his arm around her waist pulling her up to her good foot. "Hold onto my waist, we'll take it slow," he told her. He turned back around and felt her hands find his waist. Taking a step forward he could hear the hop of her good foot behind him followed by a heavy breath as it would jar her ankle. The going was very slow, one step and hop at a time. He could feel her beginning to lean against his back more and knew her good leg was probably getting fatigued quickly on the incline. If the path had been little wider he would pick her up but they were too close to the top now to risk falling. They continued the gradual assent slowly but steadily.

Reaching the top he stepped onto the grassy ledge first then helped her up where she sat down with a thump and a groan. He knelt down beside her and his worry about her only increased again. She looked like she had been in a fight. There was dirt on her face, her hands were all scratched up and bleeding from where she tried to stop her fall and her dress was torn. "Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else?"

Reaching up to wipe the tears from her cheeks she shook her head, "No, unless you count my dignity."

Putting his hand behind her neck he leaned and kissed her on her forehead, "Your dignity is still intact with me but we have to figure out how to get out of here and get you some help."

She looked around. "I don't understand why they towed us. This is a legit parking area."

Roy shook his head but agreed with her. There were parking signs and no restrictions were posted but for right now it was a mute point. Standing he looked up and down the road. It was dark, no streetlights and not a soul to be seen anywhere. "How far would you say the last sign of civilization was?"

She hung her head down, "I don't know, fifteen miles? It doesn't matter. I'll never make it that far."

The breeze was blowing constantly off the water and he watched her shiver in her sleeveless dress. He knew they couldn't just sit here all night. Kneeling back down beside her, "Okay, we'll move a little at the time until we need to rest. But we can't stay here."

Nodding in agreement she let him again help her up. She put her arm around his shoulders while he took her by the waist putting her injured right foot in the middle of them. Looking down the long curved dark road she took her other hand and patted him on the chest, "So, what do you think about our first date so far?"

"I think that we might need to stay home for our second date," he said with a wink. "Ready?"

"Lead the way, I'm all yours."

Roy moved slowly so Kanda could keep up with her one working foot. The progress was very slow much to her frustration knowing that he could make much better time if he didn't have to half carry her along the way. She wasn't easily so dependent on others. Something she learned a long time ago. Meanwhile, he was frustrated that not one single car had passed them. The road remained agonizingly empty. He knew they couldn't continue at this pace for very much longer. Looking at his watch he grimaced, it was already after ten. There was no certain time that he gave Johnny about coming home but he knew his partner, he would start worrying before long.

* * *

The figure stood propped against the window of the dirty black pickup truck. The couple that sat inside was not happy with the situation they were being drug into and continued to voice their opinions about it. Finally they relented knowing they had to stand by the third party for no other reason than being family. But they didn't have to like it. As the old truck pulled away the figure smiled and climbed into their own vehicle and drove down the road to wait. Things were going well and it wouldn't stop until they were no longer together. One way or another.

* * *

"Here, lets rest." They moved to the farthest side of the road that was possible. He knew she was worn out and in pain as she put her head down on her bended knee. "You're doing great. Hang in there," he said as he rubbed her back.

The shadow of pain came across her face again, "I'm just holding you back. Why don't you go for help? I'll be alright waiting for you."

He almost smiled at how once again she seemed to read his thoughts, "I'm not leaving you out here alone. I just don't have a good feeling about it."

She simply nodded. Odd things had happened to them tonight and she didn't have a good explanation for them either.

"I'm so sorry I don't have anything to help the pain," he said as he wiped the tear that ran down her cheek. He felt helpless with no squad, boxes, splints or drugs.

She looked up at him, "It's not your fault." She rubbed her legs as they both hurt now. Roy looked at her ankle which was twice the size and turning various shades of purple and black. He knew it had to be very painful but not once had she complained about it.

He ran through the possibilities in his mind. He could leave her alone and go for help moving much faster. But the thought of leaving her alone out here didn't appeal to him at all. The coastal highway ran along a forest with woods on one side and cliffs on the other. It was one of those areas that made you feel a hundred miles from LA when you really weren't. Either way he knew he couldn't just leave her out here alone.

"We have to keep moving." He reached for her hand but this time she didn't take it. She didn't even look up at him. Kneeling back down beside her he took her chin in his hands, "I know it hurts but please don't give up on me."

Her resilience and inner strength continued to shine through as she reached out to take his hand again silently standing with his help. And they continued walking.

It didn't take long for her left leg to begin shaking again from taking her weight alone for so long and she rested heavily on him. He could feel her body tremble with exhaustion and pain. Even though she remained silent he knew that she had reached her limit and just couldn't do anymore. Sweeping his arms under her she was surprised to feel him pick her up.

"Roy, what are you doing?" Her face was right at his. "You can't do this."

He laughed, "Just be glad I didn't sling you over my shoulder."

About that time a set of headlights came around the corner. Roy knew this might be their only chance, "Hop down." As he lowered her down to the ground again he quickly made sure she was alright then headed towards the road, waving his arms and yelling.

The truck passed and Roy kicked at the dirt with incredible frustration but then just past them it slowed down. He went running towards it praying they were decent people willing to help them. The black pickup truck moved over to the narrow emergency lane and pulled to a stop. Roy jogged up to the passenger door to find a couple appearing in their 20's in it.

"Thank you, we need help," he pointed back to Kanda. "She's been hurt and we need to reach a phone."

Roy felt the woman looked very anxious about her husband's decision to stop for strangers but was grateful when the man waved them to the back of the truck. "You can climb in back there and we'll drop you off at the market just down the road."

Roy patted the door, "Thank you so much." He turned and headed back to Kanda. "They're going to give us a lift into town. Here," he said as he reached down to pick her up again. This time she gratefully let him carry her to the truck. She then leaned against it while he lowered the tailgate then he gently lifted her into the bed. As she slid herself backwards he closed the tailgate back, jumped off the bumper and climbed in with her.

The husband looked through the window and when he saw them sitting down he pulled back out onto the roadway. What Roy didn't see was the very unhappy look on his face to see that one of them was injured.

* * *

"She's hurt Seth, we can't do this," the woman protested.

"I know. I saw her." The man's guilt of what was planned for the couple played through his mind. He looked at his wife, "What do you expect me to do?"

She was scared. Scared of not doing it, scared of doing it. It was only meant to scare them but she knew with the woman now hurt that something bad would happen. Glancing back through the window she saw him holding her, comforting her through her pain.

"We could just say we did it," she said wishfully.

"You know that won't work," he said. Then griping the steering wheel with final resolve he made a decision. He only hoped they wouldn't regret it come the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_As a rule, what is out of sight disturbs men's minds more seriously than what they see." Julius Caesar._

_Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep um coming!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Johnny lay back on the couch watching TV but he was fidgety. He got up and went upstairs to each of the kid's rooms. Opening the doors to check them he was reassured they were sleeping quietly and peacefully. Going back downstairs he looked at the chaotic living room and although he was tired he felt that he would pull his hair out if he sat down again right now so he started picking up toys and put them in the toy box that stayed in the corner behind the big chair. For the hundredth time he looked at the clock. It was now past midnight.

That restless feeling wouldn't go away. He didn't want to think that something was wrong. It was his sister and best friend that he paced the floor for. They were adults and didn't need him worrying over them. But he just couldn't shake it. Chris's question about something happening to them was now beginning to haunt him and fighting the urge to wake him up and get more detailed information out of the child drove him to the kitchen to prowl for a snack. He only hoped that everything was fine, that he was just being paranoid and happily Roy and Kanda would tease him mercilessly about wearing a path in the floor when they got home.

* * *

As they leaned against the cab Kanda shivered with the cool coastal air that whipped around in the back of the truck. Wrapping his arms around her he could feel how chilled she was and tried to shield her from the wind as much as possible. Within a few minutes he started to see them pass houses and knew it wouldn't take long to reach a commercial area. The truck hit a pot hole and they bounced in the back of it with her foot slamming down on the hard metal surface. Roy felt the death grip on his arm as she cried out in pain. He could feel her breathing hard against him. Quickly looking around he saw nothing he could use to support her foot with so he leaned her more sideways against him and put her right leg into his lap effectively resting her foot on his lower legs.

Feeling the truck pull off the main road Roy looked up to see they were in a little strip mall but being this time of night all the business had already closed. He had to reach a phone. He needed help. The couple must have thought the same thing as they once again pulled back out onto the road in search of a phone. Kanda's eyes were closed, the grimace on her face subtle but he could read it.

The woman smiled at her husband knowing that his heart wouldn't allow him to intentionally hurt another person. A practical joke was one thing but not to endanger someone's life. They had already long since passed the turn off for the obscure mountain road and now they helped the couple to search for a phone. Oh, they would hear all about it tomorrow but for tonight they wouldn't be a part of the scheme.

* * *

A few more miles down the road he looked up to see them pulled into an open gas station. He gently rested her foot back on the truck bed as she opened her eyes. "I'll be right back," he told her.

She simply nodded as he climbed out of the truck and stood talking to the driver for a moment. Kanda saw Roy nod at the man and then glance back at her with a smile and reassuring nod of the head. He jogged over to the little market and went inside. Within a few minutes he reappeared and climbed back into the bed of the truck.

"Help is on the way." He slid back beside her and she pressed close to him again.

The sound of the siren could be heard before the squad was even seen. It was finally 110 that pulled into the parking lot and then beside them as Roy moved back out to wave them down. When Dwyer and Matthews stepped out of the truck Roy took a deep breath of relief.

"Roy? What in the world happened?" Matthews asked as he climbed in the truck bed with them.

Roy sighed, "Long story but I think she has a broken ankle."

The medics could easily see how much pain she was in. Roy stayed by her side as they gathered vital signs, called it in and put her foot in a splint to immobilize it. Dwyer even brought her a blanket and Roy wrapped it around her.

"Okay, let's get her out of here," Dwyer said as he stood up.

The ambulance attendants put the stretcher at the back of the truck. Roy reached under her arms while Matthews took her legs and they inched her down until they could lower her onto the stretcher. Tucking the blanket around her Roy brushed the hair from her face, no longer in the pretty braid down her back.

"So much for getting all dressed up huh?" She said lightheartedly.

"Even in this lovely yellow blanket you are beautiful," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh, you're just a flirt Roy DeSoto."

Matthews slapped Dwyer on the arm, "Didn't I always tell you he was a flirt? Now it's official."

Dwyer just laughed as they lifted her into the ambulance. Roy looked back and waved his gratitude to the kind couple as the back doors were closed and they headed to Rampart.

* * *

The ambulance backed up to the ER doors and Roy let go of her hand as the doors opened up. He stepped out of the back and saw Dixie's eyes reflect her shock and surprise at who the victim was.

"Roy, what happened?" She asked as they moved Kanda into treatment room 4.

"She fell. Pretty sure it's broken."

Dixie took the blanket off her and they helped her move over to the treatment table. She was dirty, scraped up on her legs and hand's, her hair was out of its neat braid, and her dress torn on the side. Then add the hint of pallor and look of exhaustion. Roy next to her looked tired too, covered in dirt, the knees torn out of his pants. It added up to some concerning thoughts for Dixie. What had happened to them? She put the pressure cuff on her arm and watched her closely. When she looked over to Roy with those worrisome eyes he realized that minus the scrapes he must look almost as bad as she did.

Joe Early came into the room and was taken aback by who his patient was. "Dr. Gage?" He walked over and took her hand in a gentle shake. "What happened Kanda?"

Kanda was glad to see Joe. He was one of the most kind and compassionate doctors she had met since being here at Rampart. Looking over to Roy she had to laugh which caught them all off guard, "It was a date."

Dixie put her hands on her hips, "If this is what you two do on a date remind me to never double date with you."

Roy felt a need to defend himself since he felt responsible for everything that had happened. "It started with a flat tire, then we went to the coast but my car was towed away and as we climbed back up the hill Kanda fell."

"Oh the couple Roy don't forget about them," she giggled.

"We walked the road as long as we could then finally hitched a ride in a truck with a couple. After a couple of tries we found a phone and voila, here we are." He threw his arms up in the air just glad it was over with.

Even Joe had to laugh, "You know dinner and movie is not nearly as exciting but is less likely to wind you up in the ER."

Roy just nodded, "We'll remember that next time." He was sure he would never hear the end of this once word got out.

"Roy, go call Johnny. I'm sure he's about to have a heart attack by now," Kanda said.

"Be right back," he said knowing that Johnny had probably worn a hole in his carpet by now.

* * *

Johnny was ready to call the police but he didn't know what to tell them. Runaway friend and sister? All he knew as that it was one in the morning and he was going nuts. He couldn't bare to sit still anymore. Even the TV was annoying and he had long since turned it off. Pouring a cup of hot tea he tried to sit down at the kitchen table and worked on what his next step would be.

When the phone rang he jumped and spilt the tea all over the table. Quickly brushing the hot liquid off his jeans before it soak in, he cussed at the burning that seeped through anyway. With all that he still managed to reach it within two rings, "Roy?"

"Johnny, we're okay." He knew what Johnny's very first question would be.

"Roy what happened? Where are you?" The knot in his stomach was only getting tighter. Everything was not alright or Roy wouldn't be calling him at one a.m. to begin with.

"Johnny listen to me. We had some car problems tonight and Kanda hurt her ankle." Roy could hear the pure panic in the voice on the other end. God, now he had to tell him where they were.

"She's hurt? Damn it Roy tell me where you are," Johnny said now in full protective brother mode.

"We're at Rampart. She's with Dixie and Early right now. I need you to stay with the kids Johnny and we'll be home in just a little while."

Johnny took a deep breath to still his pounding heart and to make sure he didn't say anything he might regret later. If Roy said she was alright he had to trust him but knew he wouldn't rest easy until he could see her for himself. How did a date wind his sister up in the emergency room?

"Do I need to come get you?"

"No, stay with the kids. We'll get a taxi home," Roy paused. "She's going to be alright Junior."

Roy couldn't see his head nod but he could feel the tension on the other end of the phone. Johnny's last statement before the date was now creeping its way back into this mind. Something about brothers fighting to protect their sisters?

* * *

The black truck pulled up beside the other vehicle and the shadow figure got out.

"You two are worthless. Couldn't even do a simple task could you?"

The wife spoke up, "She was hurt! Did you know that?"

Obviously it was a surprise by the shocked expression, "Hurt?"

"Yes and there was no way we were going to make it worse," she added.

The voice got low and angry, "Where is she now?"

This time he spoke up, "They called an ambulance to take her to the hospital." Seeing the reaction he felt the need to calm the situation, "Can't you just let it drop? I mean, they looked like they really loved each other."

It was the wrong thing to say. "If I can't have her, no one will."


	6. Chapter 6

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Mystery magnifies danger, as a fog the sun." Charles Caleb Colton._

_I changed my description of this story as it has continued to evolve beyond the simple first date. Thanks for your reviews. _

* * *

Chapter 6

When Roy came back into the room Kanda seemed to be sleeping while Joe and Dixie wrapped the casting material around her foot. Standing by her side concern shadowed his face as she didn't respond to his touch.

"She's alright Roy. I gave her some Morphine," Joe told him.

Roy continued to hold her hand while he watched them build up the cast from her toes to her mid calf. When he finished Joe stood up and went to the sink to wash his hands, "That should do it. She'll be casted for at least six weeks. She needs to stay completely off it for a week but I want to see her back in two days because the swelling is significant. Sooner if it gets worse Roy."

"Thanks Doc," he said.

"Roy, she's not going home alone tonight is she?" Dixie asked.

"No. Johnny's at my place with the kids. She can stay there tonight then we'll decide in the morning."

"Sounds good. Let's see if we can get her up and going," Joe said. "The pain medicine seems to have really knocked her out."

Roy smiled, "I know she's exhausted. Kanda, wake up for me." He said as he gently rubbed her cheek.

Her long eyelashes fluttered open and she tried to sit up. "What?"

"You're all done. Ready to go home?" Putting his hand behind her to support her she slowly put her legs over the edge of the table.

He suddenly look at Dixie, "Dix, I forgot to call for a cab."

She looked at Joe who gave her a go head smile. "I'll do you one better, I'll take you," she said. The ER had been quiet all shift and they were overstaffed for a change. She wouldn't be missed for the few minutes it would take to run her friend's home.

Kanda was not one who took many medications at all, much less narcotics, and was thrown for quite a loop with the morphine circulating through her system. Roy wound up picking her up and taking her to the car when she seemed to have trouble staying awake in the wheelchair. He put her in the backseat then climbed in beside her.

"Thanks Dix for doing this," he said quietly.

"No problem Roy." She couldn't help her curiosity, "So besides the tire, tow truck and broken ankle how was the date?" She looked in the rearview mirror and just grinned as she watched him, watching her. He didn't even have to say anything. She was so proud of them both, each one taking that first step past where things go wrong in life and finding out that there is still someone out there for them.

"Dinner was good," he said with a weary half smile. But he saw the look on Dixie's face and knew he couldn't get anything past her, especially now.

As she pulled up into his driveway Johnny was coming out the door and straight for them. Roy slid out and about backed right into him. He tried to give him a reassuring look but seeing her sleeping in the back seat with her leg casted was not the most reassuring site.

"Morphine," he said with a shrug. He nudged her awake then helped her to slide over a little closer to him. Slipping his hands under her in one swift motion he picked her up as Johnny closed the door.

"Thanks Dix," Roy said as she got back in to return to work.

"Let me know how she's doing Roy."

Roy took her straight upstairs to the guest bedroom and as Johnny pulled back the covers Roy laid her down. It was only then that she woke up to see them both hovering over her. Johnny looked so worried, just like a good little brother. She reached up and took his hand, "I'm good TeeTonka, don't worry so much." The giddiness of her voice revealed the narcotic was doing its job.

He leaned back on his heels a little bit relieved just to see she wasn't in any pain. "Worry? Why would I possibly worry?"

Roy slapped him on the arm, "Yea Johnny, it was just a date."

Johnny pulled the blanket over her since she went right back to sleep, turned out the light as they left the room and headed downstairs. The light was still on and the kettle of water for the tea was still hot. Roy pulled out two clean mugs and made them both a cup as Johnny sat at the table, waiting. When he turned around he passed the cup to him and sat down. Taking a deep breath he could tell by the look on his friends face that he was very upset.

"Johnny, I feel really bad she got hurt tonight," Roy said feeling so responsible for her and what they had been through.

Johnny leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Exactly what did happen _partner_?"

There was an edge of anger in his voice that Roy knew shouldn't have surprised him but it still hurt. "Everything went wrong," he started as he cradled the warm mug in his hands. "When I picked her up someone managed to slash my tire. After dinner she took us to a place on the coast that she loved but some idiot towed my car away for no reason. When we climbed back up to the parking lot she fell." He took a deep breath. "It was terrible Johnny, she was in so much pain and we were stranded. We tried to walk for a while but she just couldn't get far. Finally somebody stopped and gave us a lift to a phone where I called a squad and we eventually made it to Rampart."

Johnny wanted to be angry at him but even he could see how rattled the chain of events had left his friend. However, certain words had stuck in his head. "A slashed tire?"

Roy nodded.

Johnny leaned back towards the table, "Who towed the car?"

"I have no idea. I have to figure out where the hell it is tomorrow. It's like we were plotted against tonight. But the fall just finished us off," Roy said.

"Roy I think I need to tell you something that Chris talked to me about tonight."

Roy didn't like the seriousness of his voice, "What?"

Johnny took a sip of tea. "Chris was upset tonight and I finally got him to talk some about it." He looked up at his partner, "Did you know that Joanne was upset over you seeing Kanda?"

Roy was shaking his head, "I don't really care what Joanne thinks. What does it have to do with tonight?"

Johnny got up and put his cup in the sink, "Roy, apparently Jo is more than upset, she's angry. And angry enough that Chris knows about it."

"Even if Jo is upset or mad I don't think she would do those things Johnny." Roy also put his cup in the sink and then turned around, "Do you?"

Joanne had been acting weird recently but she never seemed like the type of person to be vindictive. "You're right Roy. I'm just tired and upset over Kanda. No reason to think Jo is conspiring against you two. Let's get some sleep." He patted him on the shoulder and pushed him towards the stairs.

"I'll check on Kanda first then see you in the morning," Roy said.

Johnny nodded and headed towards Chris's room to sleep in the bottom bunk bed since Kanda had the guest bed. "Okay buddy."

* * *

Roy looked through the open door and could tell she was still asleep. Moving over to the bed he sat down on the edge of it and just watched her sleep for a moment. Even though the night had been a disaster somehow it had also been wonderful. At least he still had time with her. She stirred a little and seemed uncomfortable.

"Roy." The room was dark but she knew who was beside her.

"I'm here," he said softly. "Are you hurting?"

She nodded her head. "I feel like a wimp."

"You have a reason to hurt, don't feel bad about it. I'll get your medicine."

Joe had sent a bottle of pain pills for her to take and looking at the clock he realized it had been long enough since the last medicine. In the bathroom he got a cup of water then went back to her side. Reaching behind her shoulders he helped her up, "Here, take these."

She propped up on an elbow and made a face, "I hate pills."

Roy laughed, "And that coming from a doctor."

"I know, sounds ridiculous but I'd much rather try natural methods first."

"I know but it's 3 in the morning and you need to get some sleep. I vote for drugs tonight and natural in the daylight," he said then smiled.

She was too worn out to argue and her foot was throbbing, "I concur with your medical advice." She swallowed the pills then laid back down. "Thanks."

"Try and get some rest. Johnny's in Chris's room across the way and I'm just down the hall if you need anything." He pulled the covers up on her but saw a frown come across her face. "What's wrong?"

She felt silly saying it but she wasn't ready to be alone. "Would you stay with me for a little while?"

His features softened as he shifted on the edge of the bed so he was a little closer to her. "Sure. Try and sleep. I'll be right here."

She curled up with her pillow facing him, closed her eyes feeling safe and let the emerging effects of the pain medicine do their job.

* * *

Johnny awoke to find Chris already up with the sounds of cartoons wafting down the hallway. He got up and stretched like a cat with arms and legs everywhere along with a small groan telling of his three hours of sleep not being near enough. Running his fingers through his hair he headed down the hallway and glanced into the guest room to see Kanda sound asleep. What surprised him was finding Roy sleeping in the recliner by the window but it was Jenny and her bear curled up in his lap that made him smile.

He pulled the door almost closed then went down the stairs to find Chris piled on the couch with a bowl of cereal. Glancing at the clock he knew they only had about 45minutes before it was time to leave for school. Looking back upstairs he knew he had to get Jenny up but that would wake up Roy too. With a wave of his hand he decided to give them another fifteen minutes at least. He would work on some breakfast.

* * *

Kanda woke up to throbbing in her foot and for a moment had to wonder why? As she opened up her eyes she then had a moment of panic as she had no idea where she was but it was the sleeping man in the chair that reassured her that she was safe. Then another sensation hit her full force. She glanced around the room and found the bathroom door to her right. Alright, she thought. I can do this and not wake them up.

Pushing the covers back she saw, for the first time and actually remember, her foot and leg. Great, she thought. See if I visit the coast again anytime soon. After pushing herself to a sitting position she picked her cast up and moved it off the bed. Glancing back to make sure she didn't wake anyone up she then slid to the edge of the bed. Okay, she thought. Like the little engine she kept telling herself, I can do this. Using the bedside table as support she stood up on her left leg.

Roy was dreaming of waves and cars when the resounding crash of something breaking woke him up with a start. Standing almost straight up he had to quickly catch Jenny while wondering when she crawled into his lap anyway. Once he set her down he stood up to see Johnny hit the doorway just about the time he realized it was Kanda knocking over the lamp that started the whole scene.

Johnny ran over to her, now sitting on the floor, and helped her back to the edge of the bed, "What happened?"

She looked embarrassed, "Sorry. I didn't realize how much my left leg would protest its exercise from last night. It just gave out on me when I tried to get up."

By this time Roy was right there with her also, "What are you doing getting up anyway?"

She took a deep breath, "The ladies room calls broken foot or not."

Both men looked at each other, "Oh." They said at the same time.

"Uncle Johnny! Something's burning," Chris called out from the living room.

"Dang it," Johnny exclaimed.

"I got her. Go check on that," Roy said. Last complication he needed right now was the kitchen burning down.

Johnny didn't even take time to reply as he darted down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Come on," he said gently to her as she took his arm and stood up. It wouldn't have been a problem if her left leg didn't feel like it had just run the Boston marathon ten times, it was like jelly.

She stumbled and he caught her pulling her arm over his shoulders so he could get her weight shifted to him. With work they made it to the bathroom, "I can take it from here." She said with a smirk.

"Holler when you're ready," he said as he picked up the unusually quiet Jenny and took her to her room.

"What's wrong with aunt Kanda?" The little tyke asked.

"She hurt her foot last night but she'll be okay," he answered.

"Did someone hurt her?" This time her eyes filled with tears.

Roy hugged her tightly, "No sweetheart, no one hurt her. She fell down is all." The conversation a few hours before went through his mind. "Jen, have you ever heard someone say they wanted to hurt her?"

Jenny hung her head down and shook it.

He took her chin in his hand, "Jenny?" But all she did was start crying. Roy knew she was young and upset. Prying for answers wouldn't get him anywhere right now. He rubbed her back and tried to quiet her down, "Shh, she's alright Jenny. It's okay."

"What's wrong?"

Roy looked up to see Johnny in the room with them now. "She's just upset at seeing Kanda hurt. She's alright. Will you go check on her?" He nodded down the hall.

"Sure," Johnny said then left the room.

Jenny looked up at him, "Why do people say mean things?"

Roy held his breath, "Sometimes they just do." He didn't want to push her. "Just because someone says something mean doesn't mean they will do mean things."

She nodded her head then laid it against his chest.

He tried to give her a minute. "Jenny, can you tell me who was saying mean things?" Something was going on and he had to find out what it was. He hated interrogating his own child but it was obvious she was upset about something.

Jenny sat up again, "I don't know." She shook her head, "Don't want to talk about this anymore."

Roy gave his precious daughter a big hug then a kiss on the head. "I don't want you to be afraid alright? But tell daddy if anyone makes you feel afraid like that next time."

She nodded, then with a smile she jumped down and ran to the kitchen where the smell of pancakes was beginning to fill the house.

He was tired and frustrated as he went to his room to take a shower and get cleaned up before having to take the kids to school.

His next priority was finding his car.


	7. Chapter 7

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_No man can think clearly when his fists are clenched." George Jean Nathan_

_I got this faster than I thought I would so here ya go. Don't forget to do a review for me and let me know what yout think._

* * *

Chapter 7

After Johnny helped Kanda down to the kitchen table they sat and had a quick breakfast before Roy had to walk the kids down to the bus stop. It was quiet and a little nerve wracking for Roy. He was trying to figure out if Johnny was still upset with him over all that had happened. Burdened with his own feelings of guilt he only hoped that Johnny didn't blame him too. His partner would talk when he was ready. That's just how Johnny was about things that bothered him, quiet and brooding then Roy would finally be able to get it out of him.

Jenny seemed fine again and was busy telling Kanda about her Barbie's adventures while they had been gone and was quick to add that the giant named Johnny captured her castle and put it in the toy box. Kanda just laughed at her and whispered in her ear that after school they would rescue the castle and tie up the giant.

Jenny giggled as Johnny rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Roy sat back and soaked in the interaction between them.

Roy put his plate up and saw Chris waiting for him at the door, "Let's go Jenny, time for school." She jumped down and to his delight she reached over and hugged Kanda goodbye and of course Johnny. That was a given. He then looked back into the kitchen, "I'll be right back." Walking the kids to the bus stop was a routine in the DeSoto household which normally Roy looked forward to but this morning his mind was on so many other things.

"Dad is Kanda going to stay with us until her foot gets better?" Chris asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"No, she'll go back to the ranch."

"Don't you think she should stay here?" Chris asked with concern.

Now Roy was paying attention, "I don't think she can take care of the ranch from here Chris." He watched his son closely as they walked. "Are you worried about something?"

"No," he said but didn't make eye contact with his dad.

"Chris if you know that someone is in danger you need to tell me son," Roy said as he stopped and took Chris by the shoulder. "You know I don't want anything to happen to Kanda."

"Me either," he said as he shrugged. "It's just between mom and some people at the ranch talking. I'm tired of hearing bad things."

Roy cocked his head and he knelt down beside his son, "I need you to tell me what's going on Chris."

They both looked up to see the bus pull up at the stop near them. "I have to go dad," Chris said as he pulled away from his father.

"We'll finish this conversation after school, alright?"

"Yes sir," he said as he climbed onto the bus.

Roy was furious now as he headed back to the house. It seemed that with every step his anger brewed. How dare she put the kids in the middle of her misery.

* * *

When Roy left with the kids Johnny leaned against the kitchen counter, his legs and arms crossed. "So what happened last night?" He was still upset but he hadn't quite decided who to be upset at just yet.

She sat back and held her cup of coffee, "Grilling Roy last night wasn't enough?" She smiled as that caught him off guard and he tried to look all casual about it. She knew perfectly well that they had already talked about it. She didn't have to be down here to know the conversation took place. The picture of her little brother coming to her defense, even against his best friend, was clear in her mind.

"We talked some," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'd like to hear it from you."

She shook her head in frustration. "Hear what Johnny? That Roy was terrible, that he lied about the tire? That he dragged me down to the beach then tripped me on the way back up?"

Johnny looked like a chastised child, "I didn't mean."

"Is there any part of you that would actually think he would do anything to hurt me or knowingly allow anything to happen to me?"

He took a deep breath, "Of course not."

"Then stop quizzing me like someone is guilty. It was just a bad set of circumstances, like a Friday the 13th. Things happened but they weren't our fault." She reached for the chair next to her and put her cast up into it. The swelling was still significant and it was now throbbing beyond belief after being up and about.

"I'm sorry. It's just after what Chris said last night I'm thinking that someone is to blame for all this." He stood up and took her arm, "Let's get you more comfortable."

She frowned a little as he helped her stand up and move out of the kitchen. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night Chris thought something was going to happen to you two. And the fact that he was right really has me worried." He helped her to the couch and put a pillow under her foot. He went back to the kitchen and returned with a cup of water and her pain pills.

She waved him off, not wanting more drugs. "Why would someone want to hurt one of us," she asked with anxiety creeping into her voice.

The front door suddenly slammed shut, rattling the pictures on the walls and making them both jump, "I don't know but I sure as hell plan on finding out!"

Johnny was taken aback by the level of anger from his friend, "What happened?"

Roy walked past them and into the kitchen where he picked up the phone and dialed. Johnny left the stunned Kanda sitting on the couch as he followed Roy. It was incredibly rare that Johnny saw his friend this angry over anything. "Roy what's going on?"

He slammed the phone down and took a deep breath. "I'll be back. I have someone to see." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

Johnny knew where he was going, "Roy. Surely you don't think she had anything to do with all this."

"I plan on finding out one way or another right now," he said as he slammed the door behind him.

"Johnny?" She didn't understand what just happened. It didn't occur to her that Joanne might be involved in the occurances of the previous night.

"Hold on," he said as he went running after him. Throwing the door open he ran to the driver's door of his Rover and grabbed onto the steering wheel through the rolled down window. "You can't do this Roy."

He was furious and spoke in a low voice, "Let go of the wheel Johnny."

"No. You're too mad to go see her right now. Come back inside," he said as he looked back to see a frightened Kanda holding onto the doorframe. "We'll tackle Joanne I promise but right now you need to come back inside."

Roy loosened his grip on the wheel, took a deep breath and turned off the engine. Johnny worked to push his heart back down out of his throat and followed him back into the house.

He looked over to Johnny, "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing."

"Not saying that partner but we need to figure out what's going on first."

* * *

After making about fifty phone calls Roy managed to track down where his car was towed. Grimacing at the cost of getting it out he knew there was really no other choice. Of course the secretary that answered the phone had no idea why it had been towed to begin with. All the report said was 'illegal parking zone'.

"Johnny can you give me a ride out to pick up my car?" He asked rather sheepishly since he was a little embarrassed over his earlier tirade.

"Sure, do you think we should leave her here alone?" He asked as Kanda talked on the phone.

Roy debated it in his head. She was moving around much better and still refused pain meds which at least allowed her to be alert. He knew she would be fine but he still hesitated.

"Will you two quit looking at me like some two year old not able to take care of themselves?" She hobbled in from the kitchen with the help of the crutches that Roy had left over from his last broken leg. "I'm not helpless. Besides after you get your car I need Johnny to take me home."

Now Roy really didn't want her out at the ranch right now. It seemed too far away for his own peace of mind. But she was reading his look already. "Look, I'm fine. I won't be alone. Rosa is there and said she would stay with me tonight. I've got a sick horse and I need to get back. There are plenty of folks around to keep an eye on me."

"Early told you to stay off that foot completely for a week. How do you expect to do that trying to run around a ranch and care for a horse?" Roy knew she would over do it.

She just sighed then a thought came to her. "You two are off for the weekend and the kids will be out of school. Instead of you babysitting me here why don't you come out there with me?"

Sorting through all the possibilities he finally gave in to her, "Alright." A part of him didn't want to be separated from her for any reason. A part of him was worried about her. She needed the rest and could also use the help at her place. Honestly it was the best of all options right now. "I have to get some things done here first and you have to see Joe Early tomorrow for a checkup. Will you at least stay here tonight then we can head out there after your appointment tomorrow?"

She knew that Paul was taking care of the animals and that Rosa was seeing after the house. It wouldn't kill her to wait one more day. "Agreed."

Johnny held his head back, "I think you two forgot that you had the hot date last night. Tonight is my date night."

Roy laughed, "Stacey, right?"

"You bet Stacey. It took me a month to get this date with her. You two can sit around the house tonight but I'm going out."

Kanda and Roy exchanged looks. Yep, they would _love_ to just sit around the house tonight.

* * *

Kanda was sleeping on the couch when they returned from picking up the car. Roy only had a couple of hours until the kids were out of school and he was ready now to find out what was going on with Joanne. Johnny had been right before. He was way too angry to show up at her door. Nothing good would have come out of it since their relationship was tenious as best sometimes.

After draping a light blanket over her he quietly moved to the kitchen he picked up the phone to call her but again there was no answer. He knew she had planned to visit her sister for the long weekend since he had the kids but he really didn't want to do it over the phone. With resignation he gave up for now. He knew in his heart that she wasn't the cause of anything that happened but it was obvious that she was saying things to upset both of the children. That was going to stop.

"Roy?" Johnny stuck his head in the kitchen.

"Yea?"

"I'm going home for a while. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, thanks."

Johnny glanced in at his sister sleeping like a rock, "Take good care of her for me." He felt bad for even thinking that Roy would be responsible for anything that happened to her.

Roy saw the look of heartfelt guilt on his face, "You know I will."

He nodded, yes he did know. There was no other man that would completely and utterly trust to love and care for his own sister.

* * *

Roy went upstairs and started picking up the clutter in the kids rooms trying to stay quiet so she could sleep. After getting the worst and managing to find two baskets of dirty clothes to do he then moved across the hall to his room. Closing the door he leaned against it and tried to force the emerging pounding in his head to go away. He felt exhausted and a nap sounded very good to him too as he eyed his bed.

* * *

Next thing he knew Jenny was jumping up and down on his bed, "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

He rolled over, stretched, and smiled at her exuberance. Then as his brain woke up he sat up like a bullet, "Jennifer, how did you get home?" He looked over at his clock in a panic. It was after four.

"That man brought me home," she said with a big ole smile.

Roy's heart almost stopped beating as he grabbed her arm, "Jenn, what man!?"


	8. Chapter 8

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Trickery and treachery are the practices of fools that have not the wits enough to be honest." Benjamin Franklin._

_Thank you those who are sending reviews to me. They are much appreciated._

* * *

Chapter 8

Kanda heard the door open as she rolled over and was forced to remember the giant appendage attached to her right leg. Figuring Roy had returned with Jenny since her bus dropped her off earlier than Chris's she sat up and began the challenging journey up the stairs. Roy was right of course. Her staying off this foot was not something she was good at but then being dependent on someone else just drove her nuts. Hobbling down the hall on crutches she smiled as she heard Jenny calling out 'daddy' to him. Since his door was wide open she headed towards it until she heard him bark harshly at her. Reaching the doorway she saw him holding onto both her arms with Jenny crying as he kept asking her a question.

"Roy! Stop!" She hurried into the bedroom as best she could and only then did she see the look of sheer panic on his face.

Hearing her voice brought Roy back slightly to realize his hold on Jenny who he then took and held as tight as he could. How could he explain the unabaited terror that he felt for his only daughter after hearing what she had just said? Just the thought of some stranger having his hands on her both scared and sickened him.

He pushed her away a little, "How many times have I told you to never go with a stranger?" His voice was stern but he didn't yell.

Jenny just sobbed. She hadn't been afraid of the man until now. "He said he was Kanda's friend. I'm sorry Daddy." She fell into his arms and he held her like he would never get the chance again.

"Roy what happened?"

His voice was shaking, "I fell asleep. God, how could I be so stupid!?"

The fear he held was gripping her gut like a vice and putting her on the verge of tears as she sat down beside him, "Please tell me what happened."

He shook his head, "Some guy got Jenny off the bus and brought her home." He looked back at his little girl, "Honey, did you know him?

She shook her head, "No, but he told me that Kanda worked at the hospital and he knew that I like the horses daddy. He told me you said it was alright."

Roy fought back the fear and the anger. "Can you tell me what he looked like?"

She slowly stopped her crying and he could tell she was thinking about it. "Old like Uncle Johnny. He had brown hair like Mr. Thompson. He was real nice daddy but I didn't like that thing on his cheek." She took her finger and traced it down his cheek.

"A scar?" Kanda asked.

Jenny nodded, "Yea and he gave me this for you." She pulled off her little backpack and reaching in dug around for something. When she found it she pulled out a little envelope and handed it to him.

He looked at Kanda as his heart raced. "Jenny, go put your bag up."

She gave him a little smile and ran down the hall to her room as Roy opened up the envelope.

He read it silently and she watched his breath quicken. Roy stood up, "I have to go get Chris. Don't let her leave your sight and keep the door locked."

Leaving a frightened Kanda behind him he darted to the door throwing the note onto his dresser. His mind now focused on reaching Chris as fast as possible.

She stood up and went to his dresser. Her eyes locked on the note but almost afraid to pick it up. Something in it had sent a surge of fear through Roy that Kanda had felt it like a punch to the stomach. Picking it up, she held it for a moment as she swallowed hard before opening it. What it said was worse than she could imagine.

_I can reach you. I can reach your children.  
Stay away from Kanda or they will pay the price._

* * *

It was only a few minutes until Chris's bus arrived and when he stepped off Roy had to resist the almost overwhelming urge to grab him up too.

"What's wrong dad?" Chris could feel his dad's tension.

"We need to get back," he started walking all the while keeping his eyes scanning all around them for a black truck.

Unlocking the door he saw that Kanda had made it back downstairs and she was holding the note. Trying to sound as casual as possible he sent both kids upstairs to do homework and play for a while.

"Roy I'm so scared. What's going on? Who would do this?"

"The man Jenny described at the bus stop? It was the man from the truck Kanda. That damn couple that so conveniently showed up to give us a lift."

Her breathing quickened, "How can you be so sure?"

"The scar." He just shook his head. He'd been so worried about someone hurting her that he never thought about himself. And he never dreamt that he would have to worry about his own children.

"I have to talk to Chris," he said as he headed to the stairs.

"Roy?"

He turned to the pleading sound of her voice.

"This is my fault. They are doing this to you because of me." She had so much she wanted to tell him. "You. Jenny and Chris." The tears ran down her face, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to any of you."

He came and sat down besides her knowing at that moment that she did love him as much as he loved her. Wrapping his arms around her he held her tight and whispered in her ear, "How do I tell you how much I love you?"

She took his face in her hands and kissed him, "I love you too."

Pushing her hair out of her face and wiping her tears from her cheeks, he said, "We won't let him win. From now on we're in this together."

She nodded as she tried to catch her breath and slow her racing heart down. "Together," she repeated.

"Now, let's go talk to Chris and see if we can find out what's going on." He helped her up and they headed to Chris's room.

* * *

"Chris, can we talk to you? Remember I told you we'd finish talking about something this morning?" He also remembered how reluctant Chris was to talk about it.

"Dad I don't…"

"Chris, listen to me. I think someone is doing things on purpose to us. It's important for me to know what you've been hearing. First I want to know what you're mom is upset about."

Chris looked over to Kanda.

"Chris, it's alright. You won't upset me. I understand your mom not liking the fact that your dad and I are seeing each other."

"She just says mean things that I don't like to hear." He looked at his dad with a silent plea to not have to say them. But Roy's look and nod told him it was okay. "She just complains about stuff like you're too skinny, that dad only likes you because you're Uncle Johnny's sister. She hates having to fix stuff around the house and says that dad should do it if he wasn't so busy doing stuff for you. And she calls you names."

Roy almost smiled. Joanne's ranting was petty. Annoying and they would have to stop in front of the kids but still just petty. That was the least of his worries right now. "Who else son?"

Now Chris looked really uncomfortable. "I heard some of the guys talking at the barn."

Kanda shifted in her seat, this was suddenly hitting too close to home.

"They didn't know I was in there." His eyes welled up with tears.

Roy went and sat down next to him on the bottom bunk bed. "We need to know."

"One was saying how he wanted her for himself then he started to say what he was going to do." The tears rolled down his cheeks. "They were terrible dad. How can they say things like that?"

Roy put his arms around him, "I don't know Chris."

"Then they started talking about you. One was mad that you liked Kanda and he said he knew how to run you off."

That was his answer but the question remained. Who?

"Chris do you know who it was talking?" Kanda asked the unspoken question.

Chris hesitated, "I don't know their names. They didn't know I was there because I hid when they started talking."

"You're alright now okay?" He looked over at her and nodded. "I've got some phone calls to make alright? Stay up here and play for a while until dinner is ready."

Chris nodded and worked to dry up his tears as quickly as possible. It was hard to tell his dad those things but even worse that Kanda would know. He loved his mom but he now loved Kanda too and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Roy helped her up again and took her across the hall to his room. As she sat on the bed in a state of shock he picked up the phone. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Those were the people she trusted with something she held so dear to her. And the things they said. She just wanted to scream. As she looked over to the man that she just gave her heart to she knew it was her fault that Roy and his children were in the middle of this mess. She finally found her voice. "Who are you calling?"

"Johnny." He waited for it to be picked up. Knowing he couldn't tell everything that had transpired over the phone he simply said, "Johnny I need you back here right away."

Nothing else was needed and with a single reply he was on the way.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. Do we go to the ranch and find out who it is?" He walked around at the end of the bed trying to figure out what to do.

She shook her head, "Roy, I have a really bad feeling about all this. Whoever it is isn't playing a game with us. They are serious."

"Okay." He knew her 'gut' feelings and learned a long time ago to trust them when they were this strong. But the fear that he saw in her eyes scared him, for her and for his children. "Let's wait until Johnny gets here then we'll decide what to do."

* * *

Johnny stood by the fireplace. Crap, he couldn't believe this was happening. "You have to call the police Roy. If you even think for one moment that any of you are in real danger you have to call them."

Roy silently agreed. Petty issues like slashed tires and towed cars were one thing but they were now messing with his kids. If anyone knew anything about him they should realize they picked the wrong man for this game.

He went to the kitchen to make the call.

* * *

He paced and thought in his office. He had been convinced that she would decide he was too much trouble after all the problems that happened and would dump the looser. But it irritated him beyond belief that instead of being upset with him she just seemed drawn to him even more. As long as he had known her why couldn't she see he was much better for her?

Sending out that fool of a nephew of his to do the next task made him smile. Damn if he was going to let that worthless fireman take her away from him. He had worked for too many hours by her side, wanting her for his own. Oh, she hadn't really noticed him much along the way but he sure knew everything about her. That would be fixed soon. All he needed was time with her. Time alone with everyone out of the way.

Once again he sent out his nephew to try one last thing. He was losing patience with the games. The other things were vague and non-threatening but this would hit that fireman close to home. It would let him know that if he stayed with her then he risked his own family. If that doesn't scare that hose jockey away then he would next take the matter into his own hands and put an end to the petty games.


	9. Chapter 9

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"Keep your fears to yourself but share your courage with others." Robert Louis Stevenson

* * *

Chapter 9

Johnny and Roy started working on dinner. Crisis or not there were two hungry mouths to feed tonight. Jenny was curled up in Kanda's lap with Chris lying in the floor watching television. The house was quiet for the most part with each one in their own thoughts. As Roy looked at his children he ran through all the possibilities in his mind. He would do anything to keep them safe, anything. He had to admit, it was somewhat reassuring to have Johnny in the house with him since he felt like he was standing guard over three priceless treasures.

He watched his partner closely. Roy was restless and it was more than understandable. When he received the call he quickly changed his date with Stacey and rushed over. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect those in front of him. He went long enough without a sister and he didn't plan on doing it again. Then there was Roy and the kids. They had been a part of his life for several years now and he claimed them as his own just as much as he did Kanda.

Placing the food on the table Johnny called the kids for dinner but having no appetite he went into the living room with the others. Hearing the doorbell Roy looked up and headed towards it. He dreaded this. There was something about involving the police that just made it too real and brought the level of danger even closer to home for him. Opening the door he was grateful to see Vince standing there but he didn't know the man in plain clothes that was with him.

"Roy." Vince said.

He shook his hand, "Thanks for coming Vince."

The officer looked into the living room and the first person he saw was a woman in a cast. He didn't know Johnny's sister but it was obvious who she was. The resemblance was striking. Then past her was Johnny leaning against the reclining chair.

"I'm Inspector Carter with the LA crime division. Can you tell me what's going on?"

After introducing everyone Roy motioned for him to sit in the chairs as he sat down next to Kanda. Taking a deep breath he began the story of their first date and what had happened, including the ride with the couple. Finishing up with the stranger getting Jenny and passing the note over to them Roy felt like he had bared his soul to a stranger. After going through it again he knew how much he needed their help. If it was just him he would figure out how to deal with it but with it wasn't and he knew he couldn't risk them at all.

Both men listened diligently without interrupting. It just wasn't really necessary as Roy knew the importance of all the details, including the description of the truck. "Does Chris know exactly who they are?" Vince asked.

Roy shook his head. "He knows what they look like but doesn't know their names. He'd have to see them again."

Carter looked into the kitchen to the two young children. It would be hard on a child Chris's age to face someone that he accused. He then closed up his report book, "We need him to identify the three that were making the threats but Roy I have to be honest with you." Both men hated this part of his job. "With no evidence I can't do anything but talk to them at the station."

Roy was furious, "What?"

Carter stood up, "Look, I'll meet you out at the ranch and we'll get Chris to identify the men. We'll bring them in for questioning and try to find out who's behind this. But without a confession or evidence we won't be able to hold them for long."

Roy and Kanda nodded and looked over to Johnny, all having the same frustration on their faces. Roy asked, "Do we do this tonight?"

Carter shifted his questions to Kanda now, "We need to come in when most of them are on the grounds."

Kanda was still rocked by what was happening at her own home. "Early morning. All the ranch hands come in the morning and then Paul sends them home as chores are done. There's only two that stay with him all day, Dillon and Karl."

"What time do they arrive?" Vince asked.

"Six."

"Then we'll be there at before six. The detectives will arrive in an unmarked car. We don't want to spook anyone off."

They all understood the plan and what their responsibility was. Vince reached out and shook their hands. "We'll see you in the morning."

* * *

After discussing the time frame they were working in they decided it would be best to leave for the ranch that night. Roy got the kids ready and with hearts full of worry they left the house and headed out.

Her 1800's house was huge and had plenty of room for everyone. Since it was late they all headed to their bedrooms knowing the morning would come soon, at least for those who were able to find some sleep. Jenny got the pink room with the white iron bed, frilly bedding, tall standing mirror, and in the corner a beautiful antique doll house. It was her favorite room in the whole house. Chris and Johnny took the room up on the third floor with twin beds, decorated with old baseball memorabilia and the grandest view of the property through a large arched window.

Roy tossed his overnight bag onto the heavy handcarved sleigh bed on the second floor and sat down with a dread that seeped deep into his bones. He agreed with Kanda. He had a really bad feeling about all this. Looking at the giant feather pillows he almost laughed, sleep? Yeah right. When he looked back up Johnny was standing in his door.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea," Roy answered.

"Don't worry. We'll get this straightened out tomorrow."

"I hope so Junior. I'm getting to old for this kind of excitement," Roy answered.

"Well I can't argue with that," he said with a crooked smile.

Roy chuckled, "Oh thanks, you're a lot of help."

"I checked on the kids, they're both asleep." He rubbed his growling belly, "I thought I might raid the refrig."

Roy smiled at his partner. Some things never changed. "Come on Junior, I'll keep you company. Not like I'm going to get any sleep right now anyway."

Moving down the stairs they heard some noise in the kitchen and once they got close enough they could see Kanda standing by the stove pouring a hot cup of tea. She looked up and smiled at her two fellows that were obviously having as hard a time settling down as she was.

"Tea?" She asked them.

Johnny headed towards the fridge since he wanted something of a little more substance. After staring at its contents for a few seconds he decided that a glass of milk would be enough since the gnawing in his gut was more stress than hunger. They sat around the table in silence not really sure what to say to make the anxiety go away. After a while Roy looked at the clock and seeing that it was past midnight now knew that five am would come very quickly. "We need to get some sleep guys."

Johnny nodded and his red, tired eyes revealed how exhausted he really was after the day's excitement. "Don't know if I can sleep but I'll give it a try. Make sure I'm up in the morning."

Kanda just smiled at him looking like a little worn out kid resisting the sleep that he desperately needed. "Night my TeeTonka," she said.

They watched him go down the hallway and could hear him make his way up the creaky stairs. Roy looked at her and knew she was just as worn out. "Come on, you need some sleep too before tomorrow."

Glancing at the clock she smiled, "Too late, it's already tomorrow."

Taking her cup out of her hand and putting it down on the table he extended his hand to her, "Bedtime for you young lady."

She stood up, "Oh, so wooing me with flattery now huh?"

Picking her up she grabbed the crutches as they passed the door. Her room was on the second floor with his and as he set her down at her door he stepped back. She noted his hesitation and of course his chivalry. Ever the gentleman.

She smiled at him, "Goodnight Roy."

He knew this was not the time and stopping at the door was the better part of his valor right now. The look on her face told him that she understood and if nothing else thought it was slightly amusing. Laugh it up girl, he thought. One of these days, he smirked back to her. "See you in the morning," he simply said.

* * *

Her alarm clock went off at five am and with very little sleep she groaned as she slammed her hand down on the alarm. To her surprise the smell of fresh coffee greeted her senses as she headed down the stairs. When she saw Roy and Johnny up already she knew she shouldn't have been surprised in the least. "Did you two get any sleep?" She asked.

"A little," Roy said as he yawned.

"Like a rock," Johnny smiled as he poured her some coffee.

Roy just laughed. "You could sleep through an earthquake."

Johnny tilted his head and smiled, "Actually I have."

"I believe it," Kanda said. "When we were kids, he would sleep through anything. One time we had a stray dog have puppies outside of Johnny's window and it howled the whole time. Everyone in the house was up including the folks at the next farm who came over to see what was dying," she laughed. "And the whole time he slept!" She accented the story with a generous poke at him.

He quickly folded his arm across his chest to protect himself from his attacking sister, "Not my fault I'm a sound sleeper. Beside's I jump up at every call at the station."

"Maybe we should but a klaxon in your bedroom so you could be on time for work occasionally," Roy grumbled as he sipped his coffee. He was just not awake yet.

"At least I wake up in a good mood partner," Johnny jabbed back at him.

They all about jumped out of their chairs with the knock on the back kitchen door. Kanda knew instantly who it was. "It's alright. It's probably Paul. A lot of days he comes early." She walked over and unlocked the door to see the muscular dark headed man standing here.

"Morning Kanda," he smiled, until he saw her foot. "What happened to you?" She stood back and let him.

"I'm fine just fell down like a klutz and broke my foot. Come on in and get some coffee."

Johnny and Roy both knew the man and that he had been around helping Kanda since her husband had passed away. But the hesitation was still there for Roy. They didn't know who had threatened him and Kanda so the level of trust was not very high as the man so casually moved through the kitchen and got a mug out of the cabinet.

Paul was a little taken aback by the men in the kitchen. Since he came up the back road he hadn't see their cars in the front of the house. Anytime he was early, if the light was on, he knew Kanda had coffee ready and waiting on him. It was the only time he got to sit and talk to her alone, not about the farm, but just sit and visit.

"Johnny, Roy," he greeted them as he sat down. "What brings you fellows out here so early in the morning?"

Johnny could see Roy's hesitation and uneasiness so he decided to talk first. "Just out to spent the day with my sis here. Thought we might could do some riding later on."

Paul grinned, "Sure. Just let me know when and I'll get some horses ready for you." His pleasure to help out seemed genuine to Johnny.

"We'll I better get started, there's a lot to do today. Kanda that fence in the back by Eagle Rock road is down."

She nodded, "Paul how is Tonka doing?"

Tonka was the horse that she had discussed with him yesterday, "He's alright. Just a little colic. I gave him some meds and he was fine last night."

Roy saw the look of relief on her face. This place was so important to her and she deeply cared about the welfare of all the animals in her trust. They said goodbye as Paul headed out the door and out to the barn.

He glanced back at the door. Something was up and apparently Kanda wasn't going to tell him just yet what it was but his senses told him to be wary. This was not going to be a good day his gut told him. If only he knew that in the next few hours a life would be lost as the events unfolded before his very eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"A thing belongs forever to whoever claims it hardest, remembers it most obsessively, wrenches it from itself, shapes it, renders it, loves it so radically that he remakes it in his own image." Joan Didion

* * *

Chapter 10

"If I had carpet you'd put a hole in it," Kanda said as Roy paced the floor in front of the living room window. She knew he was upset but his apprehension over Chris was putting her stomach in a knot. Thank goodness she knew him well and loved him so much otherwise the look he shot her would have ticked her off to say the least. Realizing what he'd done he immediately softened his features and took her by the hand.

"I'm sorry, this whole thing just has me on edge. I hate Chris being in the middle of it."

Wrapping her arms around his waist she kissed him, "Johnny isn't going to let anything happen to him." They turned together to watch, through the sheer curtains of the window, as the detective's plan unfolded.

* * *

Actually the plan was relatively simple. Johnny presented Carter as an acquaintance who wanted to buy some horses then Kanda had Paul call all the hands in to gather and show the animals. Carter walked with Chris holding his hand down the line of men holding horses as he pretended to be evaluating the condition of the stock. Johnny stayed right beside Chris the whole time. Carter stopped at each man and horse while Johnny told him about it with fine details as if Carter actually understood what he said. Standing with them were two plain clothes officers in blue jeans, button down shirts and boots posing as Carters own hired help.

Johnny was a nervous wreck as he talked about each horse giving Chris time to closely look at the ranch hand holding onto him and decide if he was one of the three men. The signal was that the child would tightly squeeze Carter's hand to indicate a positive identification.

As Paul moved down the line with the group of men he was not happy. Normally purchases were done by appointment and Kanda had pulled this on him first thing this morning forcing him to delay the work that needed to be done on the ranch. And where was she? It was very unusual for Johnny to be directing the sale and not her. Something wasn't right.

Chris walked down the line with the policeman feeling like every hand there knew who he was and what he was doing. He kept looking to the house where his dad was waiting. Even being told that he was safe didn't help the fact that there were three bad men between him and his father right now. They moved down the line some more. He had to focus on what his job was, to find the ones who wanted to hurt his family.

On the fourth horse and holding Chris caught his breath and Carter heard him. Damn, he knew the child was too young to get through this. But Johnny immediately stepped over to Chris and started talking, "Hey Chris, I bet you're surprised to see Smokey looking so good huh?"

Chris just looked at him and nodded. He knew that Johnny was trying to help calm his fears as he tightly squeezed the officer's hand.

Johnny strolled over and patted the tall black horse on the neck. "Mr. Carter, wasn't too long ago that Smokey got caught in some of the barbed fencing and got hurt but thanks to my sisters tender loving care he is back to perfect."

"I see that," Carter said, also knowing what Johnny was trying to do. Now for the signal to the other officers. "Mark, I like this one." One down, two to go. The other officer wrote down some jumble in a small book he held.

They continued on. The next time Carter felt his hand squeezed tightly he noted with admiration how well Christopher was doing now. He seemed to be almost enjoying the endless litany of information that Johnny was dishing out about breed, stock, confirmation and immunizations on each animal. Two down, one to go.

Johnny finished talking about the last one and they all realized that Chris never indicated who the third man was. "Johnny, go ahead and take Chris in for some breakfast. I'll be right there." Carter told him as he passed the small hand over to the dark headed man.

"Sure. Uh, Paul will help you out with anything else you need. Kanda and I will be inside," Johnny felt mild panic. They didn't know who the third man was and things were going a little south.

"No problem," Carter said with a smile. "We're all good."

Johnny took Chris by the hand and lea him to the house. Before they could get in the door good Chris was babbling nonstop. "He wasn't there Uncle Johnny, he wasn't there!"

Almost putting his hand over his mouth Johnny rushed him in the door where Roy was right there waiting on him.

"What happened?" They both asked.

"Only two of the men were here," Johnny told them.

Roy knelt down beside Chris, "Son, are you sure?"

Chris nodded and the tears ran down his face. The stress of it all had finally got to him and he felt like he had let down everyone. Roy took him and held him close, "It's alright. You did everything right. It's not your fault."

They looked up to see Paul coming in with Carter and his two 'friends'.

Kanda raced through her mind as to who was missing. Paul was in full charge of all the hired help on the farm and although she had records for each man, home, phone, resume and history she didn't know them instantly. Many were transient and only stayed at the farm for a short time. Sometimes even just day help. What if they couldn't find the other man?

Carter indicated for them to sit down. Paul was now dumbfounded. These three strange men were telling Kanda what to do and she looked on the verge of tears. Protectively he moved towards her and stood beside her chair.

"Kanda, who's not here today?" Carter asked.

She looked up at Paul who shook his head, "I have a couple of men who didn't show up today." He then looked at her, "Kanda, what's going on here?"

Carter had told her first thing not to let Paul in on the plan but what he didn't tell her was that he wanted to see Chris's reaction to Paul first. Knowing now that Paul was not one of the three men he stood up and extended his hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier who I was but I'm Detective Carter with the LaPD. We are here investigating a threat made against Kanda and Roy."

Paul felt like a claw gripped his gut, "Threat?"

Kanda took his hand, "Chris heard some men in the barn threatening Roy about seeing me. Paul they have also threatened the children. We needed to try and get Chris to identify them but he only saw two of the men."

"The horses you picked?" Paul was quickly figuring this out.

"Yes," Carter said. "I need you to take these two officers to those men please. But we are still missing one. How do we reach them?"

"I have their numbers and addresses," Paul said.

Carter nodded to the other two men and they knew what to do. Within minutes two ranch hands were in handcuffs and being put in the unmarked police car. Paul provided the address and information about the missing two men and with one phone call Carter had someone on the way to pick them both up.

"Roy, I'm going to need you and Chris to come down to the station when they are picked up so he can identify the third man and you have some paperwork to fill out for me."

Roy nodded at Carter. His head told him to relax now, they would all be in custody soon but his gut still kept him on edge.

Carter headed out with his men and as the dust settled down the long driveway they all took a deep breath. Johnny slapped Roy on the back, "Told you it would all work out today."

"I know. Thanks Johnny for everything you've done," Roy told him. He was sure they couldn't have done this without him.

"Hey, someone's got to watch your back since you keep getting into trouble," Johnny said with a crooked smile.

Roy had to laugh, him in trouble? It was definitely usually the other way around. "Alright, whatever you say. Chris let's get some breakfast."

* * *

Following a hearty country style cooked breakfast Johnny and Roy worked on cleaning up the kitchen while Kanda excused herself to go talk to a friend. Crutches and all she hobbled out to the barn and went into the small office that Paul had made himself.

"Can we talk?" She asked him.

He looked up and gave her a big smile, "Sure, have a seat." He pulled a chair around for her to have. "I'm going to have to nickname you gimpy."

She laughed for a moment then took his hand, "Paul I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you what was going on right away. Carter wouldn't let me."

He squeezed her hand and smiled, "Kanda, it's all right. I would want you to do whatever they said in order to be safe."

"I wanted to tell you," she said revealing the deep trust she had in him.

"I understand. He had to make sure I wasn't one of the three, right?" Paul said with a grin.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"I will be here as long as you need me Kanda. I promised Allen a long time ago to keep you safe if he couldn't. You know I would never do anything to hurt you right?"

She nodded.

"As for Roy," he got serious for a moment. "I think that he's the best thing that has happened to you in a long time. You deserve to be happy and anyone would be blind to miss how much you love him."

She took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, "Thank you Paul. You will never know how much that means to me."

* * *

The day went by uneventfully. They all stayed close to home knowing the phone could ring anytime for Roy and Chris to leave. About three o'clock the call came that sent a wave of relief through all of them. Carter had the other two men at the station and the other two men had confessed to what had been heard by Chris. However, of course, they both swore that the other man was the one who made the actual threatening statements. Roy gathered up Chris and they headed into the city with Kanda and Johnny to watch after Jenny.

Johnny sat in the floor with Jenny playing the grumpy giant that was invading her dollhouse much to the amusement of Kanda.

"I'm gonna get my other Barbie," she said as she took off up the stairs.

"Okay Jennybear," he stood up with a groan. "Uncle Johnny needs to stand up and stretch anyways." He looked over to Kanda who was comfy on the couch with her poor achy foot elevated. "Want something to drink?"

She nodded, "Yea, thanks."

She heard someone coming down the driveway and got up to greet Roy and Chris, very anxious to hear about what had transpired. When she opened the door it caught her off guard to see Dr. Adler standing there with flowers in his hand.

"Dr. Adler, what brings you way out here?" She said with a smile.

"Well since you went and got hurt and couldn't come see me I decided to come and see you instead," he said as he held the flowers out to her. "These are for you of course."

She took them and took a deep breath of the lilac, roses, and babys breath. "They are beautiful, thank you. Come in."

He came into the large living room and saw that she was alone. He knew that Roy had already left since he watched him go earlier and hoped he would never return. Despite all the mess up's and blunders he could now have exactly what he had wanted for so long. She didn't know it yet but tonight he would have her for his own.


	11. Chapter 11

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_We understand death for the first time when he puts his hand upon one whom we love." Madame de Stael_

_Thanks for all the reviews. I very much appreciate hearing from you!_

* * *

Chapter 11

Johnny heard someone come in the door then Kanda talking and laughing. He assumed it was Roy and Chris back so, he being in the kitchen, he decided to pull out dinner supplies. Grabbing the onions, peppers and potatoes he sat down at the table to start cutting them up for a new dish that Kanda had recently taught him to make. Reaching over he turned on the radio to some good rock and roll music and happily started chopping his little heart away.

Adler followed Kanda into the living room and stood very close to her making her feel a little awkward. He was a man in his late forties; about six feet tall, muscular and well built. She remembered him talking about his passion for weight lifting to work through the stress of the job sometimes. He was well dressed but there was something about the way he looked at her that made her feel uncomfortable.

"It was really nice of you to drive all the way out here to bring me flowers Dr. Adler."

"Never too far to check on my prize student," he said.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be glad to get rid of me," she laughed.

His brown eyes darkened as he lowered his voice, "You're quite mistaken my dear." He took another step closer to her. "I'm not sure I will like your absence in my department."

She took a step back with that sense of personal space being invaded.

"We've worked together for a long time now and I find that I can no longer hide how I feel about you." He took two steps forward for her one back.

Now starting to feel very uncomfortable she tried to move back again but found herself pressing against the mantle. She put on a smile, "I'm so flattered Dr. Adler. I really am, but I'm seeing someone right now." She glanced to the kitchen wondering where the hell Johnny was with that drink.

A flash of anger came across his face and he clenched his jaw, "That worthless fireman is no longer an option my sweet Kanda." His fingers rubbed along her cheek sending a cold chill down her spine as she realized suddenly, with horror, how wrong they all had been. Roy was off on a wild goose chase while the man they were really looking for was now standing in her living room.

She decided to casually call out to Johnny in hopes of getting him to come back in with her. But in that fraction of a second that she decided what to do next Jenny came running into the living room.

Jenny ran right up to Kanda, in front of Adler. Kanda tried to take her shirt and guide her to the other side away from him but he immediately grabbed the little girls arm. When he reached for her Kanda saw his jacket open and what was tucked into his belt scared her to death.

"Well well, look what we have here," he said in a sickly sweet voice. No longer the perfect gentleman he turned his attention towards Jenny.

"Oww," Jenny cried out at the painful grip he had on her. "You're hurting me."

He turned sharply to Kanda, "So, he's not gone is he?" The child's presence confirmed that for him.

"Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything you say," Kanda begged him.

"Yes, you will," he said with an ominous smile.

Jenny saw the fear in Kanda's eyes and seemed to have frozen with her own fear as he pulled her closer.

"Well, this changes things. Here I thought we could have a nice evening but now I see we will have to find another location for our first night together."

Terror gripped Kanda. She had to get Johnny.

"After our many hours of working together at the hospital I know that thoughtful look of a plan forming my dear but remember our precious one here. You don't want anything to happen to her do you?" He tisked at her with his tongue, "Imagine Roy's disappointment in you if anything happened to his precious Jennifer."

All the possibilities raced through her mind as she silently screamed for Johnny.

* * *

Johnny hummed to the radio playing in the kitchen and worked at chopping up veggies and potatoes oblivious of the events unfolding in the room just down the hall from him. Then without thinking he turned his head towards the hallway.

Did Kanda call him? He put the knife down and washed his hands off and headed down the hall. He didn't realize how quiet his approach was as he sauntered along in his bare feet. Rounding to the left, into the living room, he saw a man he didn't know holding onto Jenny who looked scared to death. Then he realized that the man also had his hand on Kanda's upper arm. The look on them both set off an instant alarm in his brain.

"What the?" Was all he got out before Adler let go of Kanda long enough to pull out his gun.

Johnny stopped in his tracks.

"Who else is here?" Adler barked at him. His agitation was escalating before their eyes.

Johnny shook his head, "Just us." He looked at Kanda with the question in his eyes, 'who?'.

"Johnny," she said before Adler shoved her back against the fireplace.

Johnny started to lunge for her as he lost her balance from the cast on her foot and fell but when the gun went to Jenny's head, he stopped cold.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Adler said. He looked around at them and rapidly decided it was time to get out. The other fireman would be back soon and he already had enough to deal with.

Johnny held out his opened hands in hopes to calm the man down, "Now, take it easy. We don't want anyone hurt here."

Adler just menacingly smiled at him, "Oh, don't we?"

He suddenly realized that this man didn't care what happened to them on his way out. Add to that his fear for Kanda and he tore through his mind with possible outs. It was Kanda that he wanted, that was obvious, but just the thought of what he wanted her for made him feel sick.

"Why don't you tell me what you want?" Johnny asked, trying to still his shaky voice.

With one hand on Jenny he took the other and stroked Kanda's hair, "I already have what I want."

His heart was racing. Looking out the window he knew that Roy and Chris would be back any moment and while he desperately wanted his partner here the thought that they might walk into this mess scared him even more.

Kanda could see he was getting ready to flee and her greatest fear was that Johnny and Jenny would be drug along with them. "I'll go with you but they will just slow you down. Let them stay here."

The man shook his head, "No, let's keep this all in the family for right now. You." He pointed to Johnny. "Get her." He pointed to Kanda who was still sitting on the floor, afraid to move. Then he turned around and smiled at Jenny, "You little missy get to stay with me."

Jenny started to struggle and Johnny could see the short fuse of this unstable man. "Jenny. I'm right here alright honey. Do what he says." Please, he thought. Don't hurt her. Me, but please God not her.

His words calmed her down and she relaxed in the man's grip. Her trust in her Uncle Johnny was unwavering and bottomless. Adler reached down and picked her up while keeping the kept the gun pointed at her. "Now. Out to my car. You two go first and just remember fireman that their two lives rest in your ability to do what you're told."

Johnny nodded but was searching the room for any chance to stop this knowing that if they left the ranch Roy would never know what happened to them. But with the gun on Jenny he knew he couldn't risk her life and he did what he was told by helping Kanda regain her feet. Her grip on him told of her fear and the look in her eyes made him afraid for her very life tonight.

* * *

Turning out the light and pushing his chair up to the desk Paul looked towards the house. He knew it wasn't very late and something was bugging him about today. He knew those men that Chris had identified. Yes they were crude at times, unprofessional, and annoying but he couldn't really picture them threatening much less hurting anyone. Wanting to talk to Kanda about it and make sure she was alright he exited the back of the barn and walked to the kitchen door of the house.

Knocking once he opened the door and looked inside. The radio was playing, dinner was apparently started but no one was in there. He came on in and called her name. Getting no response he was a little concerned and began walking down the hallway. Just outside the kitchen he saw Johnny helping Kanda towards the front door and was just about to call out to them when he saw a strange man come up behind them. The odd thing was that he was carrying Roy's little girl, Jennifer.

"Hey, Kanda!" He called for her and waved.

Johnny turned around at Paul's voice and as he hollered "Get back!" he released his arm from Kanda's waist. At the same time Adler spun around on his heels at the man coming towards him and pointed his gun at him. In that same breath Johnny lunged for Jenny.

Adler's finger was already pulling on the trigger when Jenny was ripped from his arms by Johnny, drawing his attention back to the others, including his gun. Jenny reached right for Johnny but when the butt of the gun impacted with the side of his skull the blinding flash of white light caused him to loosen his grip on her.

Kanda watched the scene unfold as if in slow motion. Johnny trying to get Jenny, the loudness of the gun going off then Adler's furious eyes back on them. Johnny feel to his knees with his hands going immediately to his head as the blood seeped from between his fingers.

It was all over in a flash. Adler's eyes were dark with an anger so deep that Kanda knew they would all pay for what just happened. She started down the hall to Paul who was sprawled on the ground and not moving but Adler was already jerking her back. Her heart sank as she cried out for him knowing she was not going to be allowed to help him. "Paul!" She cried as the tears ran down her face.

Johnny pushed back the pain that raged through his head and looked down the hall to see Paul's body but before he could react Adler was shoving them out the door. The paramedic in him fought against leaving the injured man behind knowing that he might die. But he barely made it to his feet as his stomach lurched threatening to lose its contents any moment. Picking Kanda up was no longer even an option for him as she took his arm and helped him out to the car. Staying conscious was his only goal right now knowing that if he blacked out there was no way he could protect Kanda and Jenny from this madman.


	12. Chapter 12

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"A life is a incredibly fragile thing, but the human mind is even more so."

Endless thanks for the reviews! More please.

* * *

Chapter 12

Roy was so proud of Chris and how well he had handled the whole situation. His children were strong and interacted very well with adults and a part of him had to credit that to Joanne. He was the more shy of the pair but thier mother had encouraged their independence all along the way. As long as they knew that someone was watching over them they were adventurous and brave. He stood tall next to his dad and calmly identified all three of the men for the police that he had seen in the barn that day. For Roy it was an internal comfort to know that they were in the hands of the police as his mind went back to the one he loved. It was now up to the police to get the truth from them so, with their part done, the father and son headed back to the ranch to join the others.

After pulling down the long driveway to the front of the house Chris eagerly jumped out full of excitement to tell his Uncle Johnny about his trip and what he had done. He was very proud of himself and the way his dad looked at him made him feel so much more grown up. Roy watched him run up the stairs as he closed his own door. It was getting dark now and the chilly night air was settling in. With his stomach now growling he hoped that Johnny had started dinner. Lost in his own thoughts he ran straight into Chris who was in the doorway and not moving.

"Keep moving buddy," Roy said with a smile until he looked over Chris's head to see a body lying in the hallway. His first thought was Johnny and as his stomach tightened he pushed Chris to the side and rushed past him and down the hall to find it was Paul. The paramedic came out instantly in him as he ripped open his shirt to better assess the blood all over his chest. It looked like a gunshot wound and his mind went in twenty directions at once. The marked pallor of his skin and the ever growing pool of blood in the floor told Roy that he had been there for a while. Placing his fingers at his neck, Roy felt for a pulse. "Come on Paul," he whispered. It was very faint and very slow but it was there. He looked up to see Chris staring at the injured man in front of them. He knew Chris was fond of Paul, the man who helped him so much to gain his confidence in not only riding but handling the horses at the farm.

"Chris, go to the kitchen and call dispatch. Hurry son." Roy's voice was calm and controlled even though all he wanted to do was scream. He knew that Chris needed to stay calm and be able to follow his directions.

"Paul!" He shook his shoulder. Getting no response he took his fist and did a sternal rub on his chest. He had to know what happened. Deep down he calculated that the fire response would be too long. The ranch was off the beaten path and it would take up to twenty minutes for a squad to respond. He knew that Paul didn't have that time left.

Slowly his eyes opened up.

"Paul, its Roy. What happened?"

The man licked his dry lips as he body worked hard to draw in each breath. He needed to tell Roy what he saw but even though the words were in his head they weren't coming out his mouth like he wanted them to.

"Man…"

Roy shook his head in a quick motion. Getting just bits and pieces was expected from the dying man. "A man was here?"

His eyes started to close again, his breaths were now ragged and gasping. Nothing moved on his body except his chest and the sensation of no longer feeling the rest was more than a little odd. "Paul! Where are they?" Roy's chest was held in a vice grip of fear. "Paul, please."

They were too heavy, he couldn't open his eyes anymore but he heard Roy's plea, "Took…them."

Roy knew that his time with this man was almost up, "Did you know the man?"

"No," it was barely a whisper.

"Paul, did Kanda or Johnny now him?" He had to find something out and fast.

"He …had…Jenn." He took a gasp.

Roy felt nauseated; chest pain was taking his own breath away. Jenny. God, where were they. He looked back down to Paul.

"Kanda…sorry. Didn't…protect…her."

"Don't give up Paul," Roy said knowing what this was going to do to her. But Paul took a shuddering breath then stopped. Placing his hand on his chest Roy felt no movement then moving it to his carotid he could no longer find a pulse. He began chest compressions.

"Dad, where's Jenny?"

Roy turned to see the very scared face of his son, "We'll find her Chris. Did you get dispatch?"

"Yes sir. They are on the way." He was trembling as he watched his father try to help Paul. He knew what his dad did at work but he had never seen it. He watched the grown up that he looked up to more than anyone else in the world press onto the chest then move to his face and breathe air into his lungs. The rhythmic movements were almost mesmerizing until he looked down and saw the pool of blood press against his shoes. Stepping back he felt the wall behind him and for a moment he felt trapped.

Roy watched his oldest child closely, "Chris, can you go call Mr. Stanley for me? The number is in my wallet." He knew that Hank couldn't do anything right now but he needed Chris to stop watching him. He could see the fear behind the brave front that Chris was trying to show him.

Chris moved to his side and he quickly stopped and pulled out his wallet and handed it to Chris. As he resumed the cycle of compressions and breaths he watched him go back into the kitchen. Turning around he asked, "What do I tell him?"

"Just get him on the phone and I'll talk to him okay?"

Chris nodded and went back to the kitchen.

Compressions and breaths. Paul only continued to bleed as each pump of his heart force more blood to come out of his chest. Roy knew it was too much. His arms ached and his breath was short as he continued to hard work alone. There was no sense of time for him while he tried to focus his mind away from the horrible thoughts and images it seemed to come up with. They were all so important to him and loving them all he felt a urgency to find them quickly. Being in the dark over who took them and where they were was all that consumed his thoughts. Paul said the man had Jenny. It was not an image he wanted to think about but it brought back the man in the truck from his memory. Who was he? What was his connection with Kanda?

"Dad, I hear them." Chris's voice wavered slightly.

Thank God, Roy thought. He knew that Paul was gone but couldn't bring himself to stop. He continued to try for Kanda. This man was her friend and he wouldn't give up yet. Soon it would be in their hands to make that decision.

Within a few seconds the sirens were close enough that Roy could focus and hear them too. He could hear the three different sounds of the police, fire and rescue vehicles. It was too late for Paul. He only prayed it wasn't too late for his family. He struggled to hold the tears back if for no one else than for Chris's sake. The boy's eyes had never left him and he knew he had to be strong for him.

Footsteps stomped up the stairs and they both jumped at the loud banging on the door. Roy just yelled "Come in" as he continued his work.

The first men through the door were sheriff deputies, followed by the men from Engine 110 and Squad 86. Brice and Collins moved right in to begin their vital signs and assessment.

"Roy, stop for a minute," Collins told him as they looked at the monitor.

They obtained vital signs, or tried to but there was no longer anything to hear, nothing to palpate. Roy sat back on his heels and watched them work for a moment and talked on the biophone. He felt someone take him by the arm. Looking up he could see Captain Layton from 110 talking to him but he wasn't hearing anything.

The Captain could see that the man was in not only in shock but there was blood all over his hands and knees. "Roy?" The blue eyes looked at him but were not seeing him. He shook his shoulder, "Roy!" He needed to make sure that none of the blood was his. "Are you hurt?"

"Cap?" He leaned against the wall as he watched the two medics close up their boxes and put a blanket over Paul's body. Layton motioned for Brice to come over and assess the dazed fireman.

"Make sure that none of this blood is his," the Captain directed him then went over to the deputies. After taking a moment to talk to them he returned.

"He's uninjured Captain," Brice firmly reported.

Layton took him and pulled him down the hall to the living room. Pushing on his shoulder he made the senior medic sit down in a chair. He bent over to him, "Roy, what happened?" A man was dead, his blood all over Roy and the police wanted answers.

Roy knew he had to pull it together for the sake of his family. "I don't know. Chris and I just got back and found him."

The first officer walked up to Roy. The blood and the implication were strong to him and not knowing who Roy was didn't help matters. "How do you know this man?"

"He's the ranch manager, Paul Jackson." Roy looked up to suddenly realize that he was surrounded by people. He focused on the familiar face, "This is Kanda Gage's farm, Johnny's sister."

The Captain nodded, "Where are they at Roy?"

Roy stood up quickly, "He stood them. The man that shot Paul took them Cap."

"They were taken?" The officer asked.

"Yes. Call Detective Carter he knows about the threats made against Kanda and my family. We were out here today because we thought it was one of her ranch hands."

"Seems we were way off base Roy."

Roy was never so glad to see him walk through the door, "Carter it's someone else. He took Kanda, Johnny and he has Jenny."

The man took Roy by the shoulder, "We'll find them." The grief in the mans eyes were obvious and the blood all over him told he had been through a lot already.

Roy was now getting upset, "How? The only man that saw him is dead."

That caught the detective off guard since he hadn't gotten fully updated yet. "Who?"

Roy lowered his head, "He shot Paul."

Carter was saddened by this information. Paul had been a possible suspect that had then turned out to be nothing but a good close friend and guardian of Kanda. It was a wasted loss of life but he had a more urgent concern. They had spent all day trying to put the threat to Kanda away and now they were back at square one. He had three kidnapped victims to find as fast as possible.

"Carter," an officer called out to him and waved him over. "Take a look at this."

Roy followed him over and watched him kneel down to inspect the pool of blood on the floor. Carter pondered for a moment as he looked down the hall. "There's no blood between here and there." Standing up he looked at the officer, "Someone else is hurt."


	13. Chapter 13

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_There's nothing terribly wrong with feeling lost, so long as that feeling precedes some plan on your part to actually do something about it." Jhonen Vasquez._

_Thanks so much to those who are reviewing. If you're reading and enjoying please let me know. As this story continues hearing feedback makes a big difference in what I type._

* * *

Chapter 13

Kanda drove with Jennifer curled up next to her in the front seat as the little one shivered more with fear than cold. Alder sat in the back with his gun kept on Johnny. At this point it was more for show than something he would need to use since the young man was not able to fight back. The blood continued to run down his face and it was obvious to the medical man that he was struggling to even remain conscious.

Johnny was battling the nausea from what he assumed was a concussion and his head was pounding like a brass marching band had taken up residence in his frontal lobe. He kept swallowing down the rising waves of his stomach as he felt along side of his head. Grimacing he realized he could put his fingers into the laceration that was still bleeding freely. Nothing like a head wound to make ya bleed like a stuck pig, he thought. If the head injury wasn't enough to hold his attention the pressure of the cold gun barrel into his side kept him finely tuned into their present situation.

As Adler gave directions to her Johnny tried desperately to keep up with where they were going. It would be critical for them to get out of this. He had no intentions of being with this psychopath for any longer than possible. Knowing what this man wanted from Kanda made him intent on doing anything he needed to save her.

The gun pressed harder into his side, "You have the same look as your sister when she has figured out the answer to a diagnostic riddle." The smile on his face did not help Johnny's feeling of nausea. "I won't let you interfere in my plans with your sister but if you behave yourself that little one might very well come out of this in one piece."

This man made his skin crawl. His eyes focused on the road and where they were going as he heard Jenny crying softly in the front seat. Kanda's soft litany of comforting words tried to reassure the little girl that they would be just fine. Johnny knew she was hungry, cold and scared to death.

After a few moments of listening to the two up front Adler barked, "Make her shut up."

His sudden command only seemed to anger Kanda, "She's scared and your screaming isn't helping anything."

Johnny knew she was upset and scared too but antagonizing him wasn't going to help. "Jennybear?" He called her in a soft voice. Her blonde head popped up over the seat and he could see the tears on her pink cheeks. "Come here, you can sit with me." He waited for Adler to object but with his consenting silence Johnny helped her crawl over to the backseat.

Sitting in his lap she wrapped her arms and legs around him, burying her head in his chest. "I want my daddy."

He rubbed her head, "We'll see him soon Jenn it's alright."

Adler had something to say but kept his mouth shut for once. At least he was keeping the child quiet for a while.

* * *

With some final directions they pulled up into a driveway then into a garage. "You sit still," he directed Kanda. Then as he slid out of the backseat he motioned for Johnny to follow with Jenny. "Come on." Johnny slid over with her grip firm on him showing she wasn't letting go of her Uncle Johnny anytime soon. As he stood up he pulled her up to his waist but had to lean against the car until the house in front of him stopped spinning. Last thing he wanted to do was have to put Jenny down but he questioned his ability to carry her and not fall.

Adler next motioned for Kanda to come out of the car. They watched as she hobbled around to the front of it and then stood with them at the front of the garage, near the house. He grabbed Jenny's arm and pulled hard at her which only forced her to increase her grip on Johnny with her little fingernails digging into this back.

"I can take her," Johnny said as he stood back up. He would figure it out; somehow he would get her inside. Anything that would keep her out of his hands.

They were at the coastline as Johnny could hear the surf on the rocks below them. The sky was cloudy and without a moon the road had been dark and indistinguishable for the most part. He knew they were north of the city but had lost track of how far north. He moved towards the kitchen door as the garage one came down and closed them in. The hard jabbing of the gun in his back pressed him on into the house.

Once inside Adler directed him to give Jenny over to Kanda. As he whispered in her ear comforting words the grip released and she slid down him then walked over to wrap her arms around Kanda's waist. Adler looked over to Kanda then smiled as he took the gun and rammed it again into Johnny's back pushing him down the hall. Looking back at the other two he made things clear with his eyes more than his works, "He's more trouble than he's worth so don't push me. I suggest you don't move."

He opened up the first door on the right and Kanda could see Johnny looking into the dark room. "Just remember that every action you consider puts their lives in danger." With that said, Adler pushed him into the room but after two steps he realized there were stairs behind him, lost his footing he fell. Kanda heard him cry out as he tumbled to the bottom.

"Better," the man said as he closed and locked the door. "One less to worry about for a while." His gaze then went to Jenny and Kanda's blood turned cold as the smile formed. "And now for you little lady."

Kanda pushed Jenny behind her in what she knew was a useless effort to protect her.

He looked back at the woman of his desires, "The kitchen is fully stocked. Fix her something to eat."

"He's hurt and needs help." She was a doctor and the very fact that her own brother was hurt and she was helpless to treat him cut her to the core.

Looking toward the stairs, "Out of sight, out of mind. If he's still alive in the morning when we are ready to leave then we will deal with him." He headed to the living room which was joined with the kitchen, easily viewed from where he sat down on the couch, the gun resting in his hand as he looked for something to watch on the TV.

Feeling the shaking body on her side she reached down and picked up Jenny, putting her on the counter. Bringing up her best smile she took her chin and pulled it up speaking in a low but soft voice, "Jenn you listen to me alright?" Jenny nodded. "We are going to get back home but you have to be brave for me."

"But I'm scared," she whimpered.

"I'm scared too but I also feel brave. You know why?"

Jenny shook her head.

Kanda gave her a genuine smile and her eyes sparkled at the little tyke, "Because we have someone who loves us very much and will find us."

Jenny smiled back, "My daddy, right?"

"Yes honey. You're daddy will work super hard to find us and take us back home with him." Just the thought of it made her feel stronger deep down where despair was fighting to take hold.

"My daddy loves you," Jenny said as she ran her little fingers through Kanda's long dark hair.

Taking her in a big hug, "I love him too honey." Standing back up she put her hands on her hips, "Now, what shall we eat?"

* * *

Johnny hit the bottom of the dark basement and for a moment just laid there. Before even opening his eyes the cold concrete underneath reminded him that at least he had remained conscious. Unfortunately now though, his head wasn't the only thing that hurt as he pushed up to his elbows then managed to make it to a sitting position. He knew he was dizzy even though he didn't have a good visual landmark to see the spinning because his stomach was telling him the world was spinning. He took a deep breath knowing that his right side was hurting but said small thanks to no sharp pains or restrictions on his intake of air. Hopefully that meant bruised and nothing broken. He had to keep it together if he was going to get them out of this mess.

Looking around he gave his eyes time to adjust to his surroundings. Basement obviously but the lack of light was annoying. He couldn't even see windows which would help at least a little for his eyes to find some type of landmark to grab onto. After a few minutes he reached out for the hand railing of the stairs and started to pull himself up. The moment was too much, too quick, and he promptly threw up.

Why did everyone always have to get him in the head? He wondered as he stood still while his stomach settled back down. Looking up again the room was starting to show him some shadows. As he scanned from right to left he could see a lot of boxes, taped closed and stacked up. Then a washer and dryer, a bookshelf with some unknown items and then pretty much nothing. Up the stairs the space under the door had some light but he knew it would be locked and although he wanted to bust through the door, rescue his girls and get out of dodge he knew he was ready yet. Surely in this basement he could find something to his advantage.

Slowly he worked his way along the wall until he felt the familiar sensation of cold glass, a window. But there was no way to see outside of it, boarded up? Painted black? He needed more light. Continuing to work his way along the wall he finally found a switch by the washer and dryer but when he flipped it down there was no change. It didn't work. Washer and dryer might have light, he thought as he reached down find the handle. Opening the dryer door the light illuminated the darkened space and let him see what he had to work with.

* * *

The house was now full of police and they had moved Paul's body out. Although Captain Layton had stayed close to his side he didn't feel so alone when he saw Hank come through the front door. Roy saw him stopped by Carter and presumably updated on what had happened. Deep down Roy was grateful since he didn't think he could say it all again. Hank's eyes shot over to his shift mate and friend as the detective talked. After a few moments Hank came over to his side and took him by the arm guiding him to stand up. He simply nodded to Layton his thanks for staying with the medic.

"Cap," was all Roy could get out when he realized that Hank was taking him from the room and up the stairs. But Hank didn't answer. He had to get him out from all the chaos and to somewhere more quiet. Roy simply followed. Hank knew this man well and was silently appalled that they just left him sitting there, covered in blood and in obvious shock over the events. Going up to the second floor he quickly found the bathroom and turned on the warm water in the sink.

"Wash your hands Roy."

Roy nodded and put his hands in the sink. As he rubbed them together he watched the blood swirl in the sink and go down the drain. Blood didn't bother him but this was Paul's blood on his hands and thoughts of Paul led him right back to thinking of Kanda, Johnny and of course his precious Jennifer. While he washed up Hank went down the hall until he found the room with Roy's bag. He had seen it at the station many times before. Opening it up he pulled out a clean shirt and pants then returned to the bathroom. Roy was splashing water on his face when Hank handed him the fresh clothes. The unspoken gratitude reflected in his eyes.

When Roy finished changing and stepped out of the room he found himself walking down the hall to the door at the end. Opening it he just stared into her room. Everything in it spoke of her, even the soft smell of lingering perfume that was in the air. He knew that Hank had walked up behind him in the hallway, "Where are they?"

Hank heard him although his voice was soft; it was more like a question to the heavens above than a direct question to his Captain. "They'll find um Roy."

Roy turned to him, "How? How can they look for them when we don't even know who took them?" The question was loaded and Hank knew it. Of course Roy was right but he also knew the police would do everything possible to find leads on who the kidnapper was.

They both looked up to see Carter coming down the hallway. "Roy?" The detective knew the man was barely holding on at this point.

Roy simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

He dreaded telling him this knowing what was waiting for him.

"Joanne is downstairs."


	14. Chapter 14

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Whatever you vividly imagine, ardently desire, sincerely believe, and enthusiastically act upon must inevitably come to pass." Paul Meyer._

* * *

Chapter 14

He sat on the couch and watched her smiling and talking to the child. Reaching back she took a rubber band she found from the kitchen and pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail. He watched it fall across her back onto the red and black stripped shirt she wore. As his eyes traced down her shapely and curvy body to see her well fitting blue jeans he shook his head at the sight of her cast. That was a shame. Not only did he not mean for her to get hurt but it would be in the way tonight. He actually contemplated cutting it off but then she would only complain about the pain. He frowned. For months he had thought about being with her even if for just one night but she had not made anything easy for him. Then the fireman came into the picture.

At first he was just an occasional name she mentioned, associated to conversations that included her brother. Partners at work he remembered. Then it was more and more often. The more she smiled at his name or giggled with the other women in the department about him the more he despised the man he had never even met. He had tried to disclose subtle clues of his affection to her but they had glanced off her and into never, never land. Except for an instructor she had not paid any attention to him but that would change in the next couple of hours. He shifted positions as his body reacted to the thought. He saw her pick up Jenny and put her back down on the floor as they walked to the table to sit and eat. First the child then the brother. This had become much more complicated than he wanted it to be. He really didn't want to harm them but he could not let them interfere with what he wanted, what he needed. Instead they would just be modified for this one night. After tonight they wouldn't matter because he and Kanda would be gone where no one would find them.

Johnny could hear feet moving up above him and knew that at least for the moment they were well enough to get around but he knew it was getting late. Jenny would soon get tired and need to go to sleep which would leave him alone with Kanda. Just the thought of him having the opportunity to have his way with his sister brought out a fiery determination to get them out of this house at all costs and as soon as possible.

He knew that Roy and Chris had gotten back to the house by now and found them gone. He also knew his friends soul and how distraught he would be. Then his thoughts turned to Paul. The ranch manager had been with Kanda for years and when he saw him go down he was keenly aware of the bullet impacting him in the chest. Even if Paul managed to hang on long enough for Roy to find him did he even know who Adler was? Kanda talked about her time at work very very little. She considered the separation of work and home life sacred to keeping one's sanity in the long run. Johnny now realized that no one from the ranch even knew who Adler was which meant no one had a clue where to start looking for them, including Roy. They were on their own.

The sounds got quiet upstairs and he worried about what was going on. There was no sense of time in the dark basement but he knew it was growing short for his sister. Reaching into the dryer he hoped to find something to wrap around his head to stop the bleeding but it was empty. Boxes. He worked his way back to the stack of cardboard boxes and began opening each one hoping to find something that would work.

* * *

Kanda watched Jenny finish up her dinner of macaroni and cheese and some cut up oranges. It wasn't much for the little girl but she was so hungry by then she didn't complain at all. Reaching up she rubbed the back of Jenny's head and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. With blonde hair and crystal blue eyes she looked so much like her father which only made her love her more.

"Kanda?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we go home now?" She was finished eating now and her eyelids were heavy with exhaustion from the busy day. She deeply yawned.

"Soon babe, soon," she said as she picked up the dishes and took them to the sink. When she turned around Adler was right behind her. Kanda reflexively gasped with surprise as he pressed up against her.

"Looks like it's almost bedtime for our little Jenny."

Kanda didn't even like him using that casual family name for her. It was too personal, too close. Even though she knew she couldn't do a damn thing about it. His closeness was threatening to her and her well being but for some reason this time it stirred up a fire deep down that told her he might have his way with her but she would never let anything happen to those with her. He had picked the wrong family to play games with.

* * *

Johnny pulled the tape off the top box but only found it full of items like candles, potpourri and little crystal dishes for decoration. The next box was much of the same type of house decoration items and not what he was looking for. After a couple of more boxes he found some clothes. Taking one of the shirts he ripped it into a couple of strips and tied them around his head. Gritting his teeth he pulled as tight as possible to stop the bleeding. Much more blood loss and he wouldn't have a chance of being strong enough get to the others. After managing to tie off the bandage he decided to check the remainder of the boxes thinking that he might find something helpful.

* * *

Adler saw the flash of defiance in her eyes and took a step backwards. Feisty as usual, one of her most enduring traits to him. She had proved a long time ago to him that she was not one to trifle with when she had something set in her mind. That was what made her excel in her field and she would be graduating at the top of her class. Too bad she would miss that.

Jenny climbed down out of the chair. She didn't like that man being so close to her Kanda so she wiggled her way between them putting her arms around Kanda's waist. Adler stepped back and simply smiled. Smart child. He waved his hand towards the living room, "After you my dear."

Kanda took her by the hand and walked over to the rocking chair that was situated between the couch and the TV. Her foot was throbbing and she was in a moderate amount of discomfort but the only place to put her foot up would have her sitting on the couch with him. Choosing the rocking chair Jenny climbed up facing her and rested her head on Kanda's chest.

Quietly they rocked and Kanda closed her eyes as she felt the steady breathing of Jenny on her chest. Feeling her nuzzle closer she wrapped her arms tighter around her and for a moment it was only the two of them, alone and cuddling in peace. Reaching down she gently kissed her on the top of her head. Family. Yes, all of them were her family now. This little one, Chris, Johnny and Roy were now all a part of who she was. What Adler didn't realize, she thought with a little smile, is how fiercly some families will protect themselves. She knew that Johnny was hurt but something in her gut told her he was alive and strong down there, waiting. Waiting for the right time. Kanda could feel the small body finally go limp in her arms indicating that she was now fast asleep.

It was a moment that fear tried to creep its way back into her heart knowing that Jenny, for the moment, was her protection from the man that had other plans for her evening. It startled her when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to look up and a little tiny part of her wanted to wake the precious sleeping child awake again, to save her from him. Instead she stood up, gathering Jenny into her arms, and walked down the hallway as he directed her to do so.

Johnny stopped and listened to the sound of Kanda's heavy cast hobbling down the hallway past his door. Closing his eyes he could distinguish between two sets of footsteps which could only mean one thing in his mind. Jenny was being carried and most likely was asleep by this time of night. He felt the need to quicken his pace. Turning his attention to the boxes he gathered some specific items and moved them over to the bookshelf. Glancing up the stairs he heard the footsteps moving back down the hardwood floors of the hallway back toward him. He quickly reached to gently close the dryer door and laid back down on the ground in an attempt to simulate where he landed. The quick movements made his head swim so closing his eyes was not a hard thing to fake when the door opened up. The footsteps were still for a moment, the door was closed and locked back up. He listened as Adler move back to the left, towards the kitchen. That meant that for the moment they were not together. As he made his way back to his feet he reached for his ribs feeling the ache of overdone muscles but knew there was no time to worry about himself. Re-opening the dryer door he began working once again as his plan was slowly coming together.

* * *

Before they had left the ranch for the police station Roy had called Joanne. He knew she would be extremely upset over what had happened but he had to be honest with her knowing she loved them as much as he did. It was the least he owed her. He and Hank made their way down the hallway following Carter.

Hank knew their history down to the very ugly details and even more than ever he was grateful to be here for support of his friend. As they went down the staircase Joanne stood at the bottom waiting on them. Roy saw her shaking, tears running down her face as she struggled to keep from becoming completely hysterical. He stepped off the bottom step and met her eyes. She shook her head and started crying again as he moved towards her. Reaching out his hands to take her into his arms and console her he stepped right up to her.

She could see the exhaustion on his features, the deep pain in his blue eyes and it only made her cry harder as he approached her. His arms stretched out to hold her as Hank walked behind him.

With a resounding slap her hand impacted Roy right across the face.


	15. Chapter 15

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_O! beware, my lord of jealousy;  
It is the green eyed monster which doth mock  
The meat it feeds on.  
~William Shakespeare, Othello_

* * *

Chapter 15

As her hand made contact with him Hank instantly anticipated a reaction, maybe Roy stopping her, Roy being hit and moving backwards but what he didn't really expect was for Roy to stand fast and take it. But that's exactly what he did because he knew she had a right to be upset and angry. Right now was not about them but about their children. As soon as she finished swinging she started to collapse in sobs and Roy was right there to catch her. With Hanks help they moved her to the couch in the living room.

The police commotion had died down and emptied out, the engine and squad also gone, leaving only the detectives behind with a couple of uniformed officers. Roy sat beside her and simply held her as she cried.

"We'll find her Jo," he whispered to her.

"Oh God Roy what if they don't," she said looking into his eyes. "She's our baby." Her body shook with the tears and terror at not knowing where her daughter was.

Hank stepped back into the hallway suddenly feeling like his presence was intrusive, taking Chris with him they headed towards the kitchen.

Joanne leaned heavily on him and continued to cry, "I can't lose her. I don't know what I'll do."

He pulled her away from him and held her by the chin, "Don't Jo. We can't think like that, not ever. We'll get her back." We'll get them all back, he thought to himself.

* * *

Kanda laid Jenny down in the bed and she began to cry, clinging to her. She was so tired that she wasn't really even awake. It was more like a bad dream. Without asking and frankly without caring she moved onto the bed with her and held her close. Adler watched her with a little indecision in his mind but eventually chose to leave her alone for the moment to quiet the child down. He wasn't in a hurry knowing that tomorrow they would be boarding a plane and be out of the country for good. Turning to leave the room he went back down the hall to check on Johnny. Satisfied that he was quiet he stood in the kitchen and watched down the hallway for any signs of trouble. The gun held close to his chest.

Kanda cradled her closely as if her very life depended on it. She heard him leave and said a silent thank you prayer. Lying there many things went through her mind, how to get to Johnny, how to get Jenny out quickly but as the warm body next to her snuggled closer she felt herself drifting off. Just a few moments and she would feel better then she would figure out the next step.

She was awakened by a tug on her arm. Her dreams were of love and when she rolled over for that fraction of a second she expected to see Roy but Adler's face brought her back to a cold hard reality. He pulled her off the bed and back into the hallway keeping the gun at her side as the ever constant reminder of who was in charge. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her breath quickened. She had to regain control to make it through this and not endanger the others. Maybe if she just did what he said he would keep his promise and release them tomorrow.

He pulled her into the last bedroom down the hallway and closed the door. She heard the clicking of the lock and knew that her fate was now sealed. Part of her wanted to scream and lunge at him risking being shot instead of going through this but her heart turned to Roy and how much she loved him. She wanted to see him again, to be with him. Somehow she had to get through this.

Lowering the lights down he guided her to the bed and with a gentle push on her shoulder he forced her to sit down on it. Her breaths were quick now and that only roused his desire for her even more. "Relax my dear this is our time together now. No more interruptions. Just you and I." As he laid her back onto the bed he brushed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes to fight back the tears that wanted to come so desperately.

* * *

Johnny had heard the footsteps moving back again across the floor as he stood very still watching the door knob just waiting for it to move again. But instead the feet continued to move, and then two sets continued down the hall. His heart was pounding knowing what was happening. It was time, ready or not he had to move now. Taking a small backpack from one of the clothing boxes he put his needed supplies in it and headed up the stairs, moving carefully to avoid the looser boards and their squeaking noises.

In his hand he pulled out a long wire that he had removed from a broom handle. Placing it in the lock he very quietly picked the lock until he heard it click. Listening for any sounds he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Closing it back he pressed in the lock once more then slipped into the kitchen and around the corner. He needed some supplies from here also.

Items in hand he began the move down the hallway. The first bedroom on the left was Jenny and she was sound sleep. He wasn't ready to get her up yet but he had to know where she was. Even though he wanted to swoop her up in his arms and protect her he settled for a kiss on her head then was back out of the room. That only left one room, the one at the end of the hall. The one with noises coming from it. Johnny swallowed hard not sure what he would find happening in the room but knowing that he had to stop it. She was his sister and that bond would move them past the concept of embarrassment. Running the plan though his mind one more time he took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

* * *

Joanne wouldn't let go of Roy and Hank was personally beginning to have some issues with it. He wasn't a mother and there was no way he could imagine exactly what she was going through but he still felt that she was taking advantage of Roy's compassion and his own feelings of helplessness. She looked entirely too comfortable and content in his arms. Coming from the kitchen he handed them both a cup of coffee as Carter came over to update them.

He knelt down beside the couple, "Roy, we're heading out but I'm leaving an officer here with you tonight. I've got some leads to track down okay?"

Roy just nodded knowing that nothing he said would make a difference anyways.

"Stay put so we can reach you," he added only hoping that he medic was listening to him. What he didn't tell Roy was they had been looking into Kanda's work at the hospital and a Dr. Adler that she worked for and trained under had not shown up for his shift this evening. He wanted to check it out first then go from there.

Not getting a response he looked up to the taller dark headed man, Roy's Captain at the station. Hank nodded and shook his hand as he stood up. "Let us know if you find anything out," Hank said.

"We'll keep you posted," Carter said then left.

"Roy?" Roy looked up. "I've given Chris some dinner but he's still pretty shaken up."

Roy looked up at his son coming in from the kitchen but Joanne beat him to it as she jumped up and grabbed him. She was taken aback that after hugging her he pulled away from her and went to his dad's arms. Hank braced himself for world war three as Joanne stood up and watched them.

A part of her understood what they had been through together and she simply went back to the couch letting Roy take her back into his arms. She had no intentions of stirring up trouble since this was right where she wanted to be.

* * *

She tried to imagine that she was with the one she really loved, that it was his hands roaming her body but she instantly knew she couldn't do that. Someday she hoped to be with him, lying beside him and there was no way that she wanted this memory to invade that special time. She pushed him to the deep recesses of her mind wanting no association of him and this room or this man.

His hot breath was on her neck and she struggled to tell herself that she could do this, for Johnny and Jenny's life, she could get through it. Anger which had been buried below the layer of fear started to punch its way through. With every touch it strengthened as it no longer listened to her common sense which told her to be safe. As the buttons of her shirt were being undone her eyes opened and she could see the gun on the nightstand. It was not within her reach. Wanting to scream, her heart called out to Roy with every fiber of its being to please save her.

But the layer of fear was now threadbare and tattered as self preservation took over and she started to struggle under his grasp. He actually looked surprised until the smile came across his face. "My dear, participation is welcomed but not required."

"Please don't do this," she said with more anger in her voice than fear.

He took her by the wrists and held her down as he got right in her face, his hot breath on her lips. "Now, now," he whispered. "Let's not forget what is at stake here. Do you really want to risk their lives over something that could be so pleasurable to you?"

That did it. She knew then that there was nothing sane about this man and she had to get away. He was straddling her at her lower waist as he bent over her. Gritting her teeth in anticipation of the pain that was to come she summoned all her strength and kneed him right in the groin with her casted foot. As the wave of white intense pain came over him his grip on her was gone. He rolled over and she finished pushing him off of her as she leapt off the bed from the other side.

He was on his side but not down for the count just yet. His hand found the nightstand for support but it also found the gun. As fury came across his face Kanda realized that he as between her and the door. She also realized now that she was fighting for her life as she saw the look in his eyes.

Just as he was trying to stand up and get his grip on the gun handle the door opened and everyone was shocked to see where the other one was. Kanda stood to Johnny's left, over by the closet and his heart was in his throat as he saw her shirt opened, the tears in her eyes, and her hair all discheveled. Adler was to his right, leaning on the side of the bed and nightstand with a combination of pain and rage on his face.

He quickly pulled the gun in front of him but it was in his palm wrong and he wasn't able to fire instantly. Kanda ran across the room to Johnny and as he pushed her behind him he pressed down on the handle of the kitchen fire extinguisher.

"Get Jenny," he said as he rapidly moved forward putting the spray all over the man's face. The problem was that he didn't know where the gun was anymore.

Adler screamed as the foam burned his eyes momentarily blinding him but he continued to correct his grip on the gun. Not able to see he simply fired randomly and Johnny hit the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Hunger, love, pain, fear are some of those inner forces which rule the individual's instinct for self preservation." Albert Einstein_

* * *

Chapter 16

Following several leads Carter and his men were now outside Dr. Adler's house. The garage door was closed and the lights were out. As the S.W.A.T moved in to each of the doors Carter waved the signal and the call went across the HT's. Breaking into the doors they swarmed the house. Moving from room to room they searched for any sign of Adler and the three victims. As Carter waited outside with baited breath the HT squelched. "Negative search sir, no one is here."

"Damn it!" Carter cursed as he made his way into the house. As they moved through the rooms they searched for any possible clues, papers, and old bills, anything that would give a hint as to where he was and hopefully where they were. He walked around the living room looking through papers thrown on the coffee table. Moving around to the mantle he ran his fingers along it as he looked at the pictures. Stopping at one in particular he picked it up, "Well, well, look what we have here." It was a picture of Adler sitting in the house with a couple, the man had a large scar on his face.

"Sir, you might want to see this," one of the officers called out to him.

He trotted up the stairs, taking two at a time and went down the hall to the master bedroom. "Whatcha got Tom?"

The officer pointed to the mirror in the bedroom. It was lined with cut out pictures of Kanda. Pictures of her at work, at the ranch and even at Roy's house. At least they now knew who the kidnapper was for sure.

"What's that?" Tom asked him, pointing to the picture in his hand.

"Remember the truck that picked them up that night, then the man that talked to the little girl at the bus stop?"

Tom nodded, "Yea."

"There he is," Carter said handing him the picture. Now to find him.

* * *

Roy guided Chris over to be with Joanne as he stood up. "Hank, thank you for coming tonight. I don't think I could have faced this alone." He knew it was late and Hank had his own family to take care of.

"No problem pally. Are you going to be alright?" He glanced over at Joanne. "I'll stay if you need me too."

Roy noted the concern, "I'll be alright. We'll get Chris to bed and ..." He faltered for a moment in his words. And what? He had no idea what to do next since he just felt numb all over.

Hank knew the depth of grief that Roy could feel and put his hand on his shoulder not even saying anything for a moment. "I'll check on you in the morning but call me if you need something before then."

Again Roy was grateful to his core for his family at the station. "I will." He then walked Hank to the door and locked it. Looking down the hall he saw the police officer walking toward him. He had never been under police protection so he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Roy asked not even knowing his name.

He looked like a kid, probably just out of the academy. "No sir. I'll be outside if you need anything. I'm Marc if you need me."

"Thanks," Roy said then watched him go outside. Closing the door once more he decided to leave it unlocked this time. Just in case they needed him. Standing by the door he looked down at the dried pool of blood by the door.

Whose blood was it? Johnny? If Johnny was hurt then how could he protect Kanda and Jenny? But to his profound guilt he couldn't bear the thought of Kanda or Jenny being hurt. Jenny was just a baby. Then there was Kanda. He had just found her in his life and he already loved her more than imaginable. The thought of her being hurt almost made him sick. What kind of friend was he to hope that the blood came from Johnny?

He looked into the living room and saw that Chris was pretty much asleep on his feet at this point and went to pick him up. Chris put his head on his dad's shoulder and his arms around his neck. "I'll put him to bed, be right back." He headed up the stairs but stopped at the second floor and put his son down in the sleigh bed of his room. Pulling the covers over him he pushed the locks of blonde hair from his face. He had been through so much recently with the divorce and all but his children were at the center of his heart. They were the stable core of his daily existence. He had come near to losing them before and he knew he couldn't go through that again.

There were stirrings in his gut and as he sat on the side of the bed he tried to sort them out. What had brought them to this horrible point? Those that he loved so much were gone and how would they find them? He wanted to grab his keys, climb into his car and go get them but he had no idea where to start. The police didn't know either and that almost engulfed him with depression and desolation. Then there was a layer of unease. Something was happening to them, to her that he couldn't push away. As the feeling swelled he suddenly stood up as his stomach lurched forcing him to run across the hall to the bathroom.

Joanne came up behind him as he washed out his mouth and wiped the cold sweat from his face. "Are you alright?"

He stood up and put the towel down as he turned to her. Her eyes were red from all the crying and she looked heartbroken and lost. "Yea, I'm okay." Taking his hand he rubbed her arm to comfort her. She took a step closer to him and ran her fingers along his cheek.

"How are we going to get through this?" She said softly as she took another step closer to him.

He didn't know what to say, she was too close to him and his brain was not working clearly at the moment. "Joanne."

She leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Kanda heard the gunshot and froze with terror as it resounded through the air. Johnny! She stood between the two bedrooms and for a fraction of a second she didn't know where to run to first. Hearing someone hit the floor she ran back to the bedroom. Johnny was on the floor but in the process of trying to get back up. As she grabbed his arm he took the red extinguisher container and swung it at Adler with everything he had catching him in the side of the head and sending him to the ground. Taking Kanda by the arm he yelled through gritted teeth, "Come on."

"Johnny, are you hurt?" She got out as she hobbled down the hall as fast as she could in his grip.

"Johnny!"

His brown eyes were wild and full of adrenaline "We have to get out of here right now!" He reached down and picked up Jennifer and with backpack in hand he headed to the kitchen door ignoring the burning pain in his side.

Once in the garage he took out the car keys from his pocket he had grabbed from the kitchen counter and ran around to the driver's seat. Kanda climbed in and put Jennifer in her lap, the little girl was sleepy, dazed and by now crying. She tried to console her but she herself was utterly terrified as she looked down and saw the blood on Johnny's shirt.

She reached over to touch it, "Oh God Johnny. You've been shot."

He didn't care, "We'll deal with it when we get out of here." He turned the key and got nothing from the engine. The car wouldn't crank. Jumping out of it he ran around to the front and opened up the hood. The distributer cap was gone. Adler was prepared to keep them there.

Johnny then ran to Kanda's door, "Get out." He looked around quickly and his eyes locked on the side garage door. He pointed her to it and took Jenny by the hand. Opening the door they emerged onto a tiny patio with stairs that led straight down to the beach below the house.

"Johnny where are we going?" Her instinct for flight or fight definitely pointed to flight right now but she knew Adler could be coming after them any minute and with Johnny hurt, her hobbling and a little exhausted child her hopes of them escaping was growing very doubtful.

"Just come on," he directed her, more harshly than he meant to but right now was not the time to discuss it. The house phones were turned off, they were in the middle of nowhere and now his plan to leave in the car was destroyed. He only knew they had to put as much distance between them and the house as possible. Since there had been no other visible houses near them being on the road was too dangerous because he knew that if Adler fixed the car he could find them quickly.

The beach was the best option for right now. They could follow it south as far as… His train of thought came to an abrupt halt as he saw the massive outcropping of jagged rocked in his path. Damn it. He turned in the other direction. They would go north and pray for enough beachfront to get them free of that madman. Passing the house and putting it behind them they heard another gunshot but no one looked back.

They didn't dare to miss a step and fall behind.


	17. Chapter 17

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Good instincts tell us what to do long before our heads have figured it out." Michael Burke_

_Reviewers are the backseat drivers to my laptop, now labeled 'student driver'._

* * *

Chapter 17

Roy pushed her arms off from around his neck and stepped back from the passionate kiss until he found himself pressed up against the wall. His breathing was heavy and fast, his heart was racing, and his head spinning over what just happened. When he found his voice again he barked at her, "What the hell are you doing?"

Joanne took a step towards him, "I'm just so scared Roy. I need to know that you are here for me."

Suddenly feeling very claustrophobic he pushed past her and into the hallway for some fresh air. Knowing that Chris was right behind him and not wanting to wake him up he headed down the stairs only stopping when he finally reached the kitchen.

Joanne was hot on his trail, "Roy??"

He turned sharply to her, "I am here for you Jo when it comes to Jenny and Chris but that's it." His previous fear, anxiety and feelings of helplessness were now funneled into anger. "How dare you?!" Her look of innocence only fueled his fire as the memories of what Chris told him and Kanda that day after school. "How dare you manipulate this into what you want! We are divorced and we will never be anything more than that."

With his hands on his hips he took a deep breath, "Do you even know why Chris didn't care if you were here or not?"

She looked stunned at his choice of words, Chris not want her here? "I don't…"

He walked around the table, putting it between him and her, "Chris told me what you've been saying about Kanda." This time his voice was low and angry.

She paled slightly, "Roy, I…"

Johnny had been right. If he had found her that morning he really didn't know what would have happened. "Get one thing straight right now Joanne. I love Kanda and she is going to be a part of my life from now on. If I ever hear the kids come home and repeat one word from your mouth about her it will be the last time you see them. You will never again put them in the middle of your own petty selfish issues."

She stood frozen at his barrage of words. "Roy, I'm sorry." She then watched his own color become paler as he suddenly doubled over onto the table.

His stomach was in that vice grip again as it lurched, threatening to lose what little contents it had left. Not able to move fast enough he quickly turned and threw up on the floor.

"God Roy, what's wrong?" She rushed to the sink and grabbed a towel and ran some water over it.

He just shook his head as his shaking hands took it and wiped his face off. "Don't know. I think they are in bad trouble Jo." His eyes met hers this time with no anger but only a deep fear that told him he couldn't sit there any longer.

"I have to go find them," he said quietly.

"What? Where?"

"I don't know yet but I can't sit here." He circled the table and grabbing his jacket that was draped over one of the chairs, took out his keys, and ran to the door. His gut was screaming at him for whatever reason and all he knew was that he had to get out of the house and find them right away.

Joanne was left standing in the hallway, alone.

* * *

Memories of sand, beach and broken foot were now forefront in Kanda's mind. She was in so much pain that every step was agony but she knew she had to press on. Her hand held Jenny's as the little girl seemed to be keeping better pace than her with her bad foot. Glancing back down the beach behind them she wondered if he was hot on their trail. Johnny had hit him hard that last time but they both saw him working to get back on his feet as they ran down the hallway in a desperate attempt to escape.

The clouds continued to obscure the sky for the moment and the ocean breeze was a bit chilly. Realizing that her shirt was still undone she let go of Jenny's to put herself back together just a little bit. "Are you doing okay my little Aponi?"

The exhaustion was easily seen in her blue eyes but she smiled back and nodded, "Are we there yet?"

Kanda had to chuckle. That sentence must be a part of a child's DNA, no matter where they are or what the situation. "Not much farther sweetheart. You are being such a brave girl. You're daddy will be so proud of you."

Jenny beamed then yawned, "I'm tired."

Getting the last button done she reached down and took her hand, "Just a little bit farther alright then we will rest."

Johnny heard them talking behind them and almost told them to be quiet but he realized that the sound of the waves on the beach would drown out their conversation. His mind was focused on keeping going. His side burned, his ribs hurt and his head was pounding as hard as the crashing waves at their feet. The second gunshot had him perplexed. If Adler was shooting at them then he would have caught up to them by now. So what was he shooting at?

He had no intentions of getting the opportunity to ask him. Distance, they just needed distance from him. After what happened Johnny knew that if Adler got his hands on any of them now he would kill them all.

* * *

Roy ran out of the house, keys in hand and almost ran right into Marc.

"Is there a problem Mr. DeSoto?" Marc asked seeing how upset the man was.

"No, I have to …I just have to get out of here for a minute," Roy said now paranoid that the police officer would try and stop him.

Marc was concerned since it was the middle of the night. "I think you should go back inside and try to get some rest. You don't look in any kind of shape to drive sir."

He didn't have time for this crap, "Am I under house arrest?"

"Uh, of course not," Marc said in a surprised voice.

"Then I'm leaving. Keep an eye on them while I'm gone." Roy climbed into his car and pulled out not waiting for a response.

The officer walked over to his car and pulled out the radio, "Dispatch, I need a patch through to Detective Carter right away."

* * *

Every step was full of pain now and she stumbled, falling onto the sand.

"Uncle Johnny!" Jenny called out.

He turned and ran to her side, "Kanda we can't stop now," His voice was full of fear but in control.

"We have to rest a minute Johnny," she pleaded with him.

He knelt down next to her. It was obvious she was in pain but he knew what could happen was much worse if they were found again. Keeping his eyes scanning the beach he shouted in pain.

"OOWW!" Looking down he realized she had poked at his gunshot wound.

"Finally ready to let me look at that?" She said with a contorted and ticked off looking face.

"Its fine," he said as he pushed her hand away.

But she wasn't stopped that easily. Pushing his shirt up again she took the corner of it and wiped away some of the seeping blood. "I can see the entrance and exit sites, they are very close together. It's a shallow wound, looks like mostly flesh. You were lucky TeeTonka."

Her using his Indian name made him smile, "I always am. Haven't you learned that by now?" He shot her a crooked smile.

She leaned closer to him and moved his shirt up further to check his injured ribs. As she pressed along them he grimaced and again pushed her hand away, "Will you stop that. We don't have time for you to play doctor."

Standing up quickly she put her hands on her hips, "Now you listen to me John Roderick Gage. You are the one that is hurt here and since I AM the damn doctor you WILL let me check you out. There is no way in hell I can carry you down this beach if you decide to collapse. So sit down and shut up!"

His brown eyes got big and he sat down on the sand next to Jenny. "Big sisters," he whispered to her with a crooked smile and a wink. Jenny just grinned at him then laid her head down in his lap.

Kanda sat on the rock next to him and checked his bandage on his head which seemed to have stopped the bleeding, "Pretty nice dressing you made little brother."

"Ralph Lauren, only the best."

She then reached down and finished checking his chest, ribs then abdomen. Her hands moving with tenderness and expert care. When she stopped he looked up, "Done?"

Smiling at him, "Yes done. You're pretty beat up but doesn't look like anything major. The only thing that bothers me are those ribs, no way to know if they are broken or not for sure out here. We also need to stop the bleeding on your side and then you'll get a nice collection of stitches when we get out of here."

He looked up to see the clouds had parted some and the moon provided an amazing amount of light. Johnny looked back down the beach. They had actually come so far that he could no longer see the house and he couldn't see that anyone was following them.

Standing back up he picked up Jenny, "We need to keep moving."

Kanda just nodded in agreement and despite her highly protesting foot she began the limping gait to keep up with his pace.

* * *

Roy drove away from the ranch and headed into LA. He had no idea where he was going but it just felt good to get out of that house and away from Joanne. Guilt began to wash over him. First from the yelling, he knew that he had not handled things well at all. It wasn't often that he got truly angry at someone but if they pushed him that far then he was capable of letting loose. Then there was the kiss. Sure Joanne started it but as she pressed towards him her familiarity in the moment of crisis was almost inviting and he started to return the kiss. He shook his head knowing that she didn't mean anything to him anymore just the thought that he had betrayed the one he did love left him feeling despondant again. He only hoped his stupid actions wouldn't cause him to lose her.

The traffic was fairly light since it was the middle of the night by now and without paying any attention to where he was going he found himself on the interstate that would carry him over to the coastline. He simply drove, numb and without any sense of direction as his mind thought of his best friend, his love and his daughter.

* * *

After checking the garage and knowing they were on foot Adler went back into the house and into the bathroom to clean all that spray off his face. That damn worthless fireman had really knocked him for a loop and by the time he made it back to his feet they were gone. He had been in such a fury that he hoped the one random shot into the air would scare them into doing something even more stupid.

So they were on foot, but where? She was in a cast, he had a head wound and then the little brat would only add to slowing them down. Knowing they wouldn't get far very fast he picked up the reloaded gun and stood in the hallway debating on which direction to attempt to find them. Then a smile came across his face as he saw the trail of blood droplets leading him down the hall. He followed them out to the garage and to the car. They had tried to use it, he thought as he saw the pool of blood in the drivers seat. Continuing to follow the drops they led him to the side door. He couldn't see anything else in the dark outside but now he knew where they were and that yes he had hit the brother.

This would be a piece of cake.


	18. Chapter 18

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Forgiveness does not change the past but it does enlarge the future." Paul Boese_

_Sorry for the delay, we had a family crisis. Here ya go as our handicapped crew flees for safety, Adler is trying to catch up, Roy is wandering aimlessly (or is he?) and Carter sticks to facts and tracking down clues._

*************************************

Chapter 18

Carter had now gathered several critical details during his all night investigation. They knew that Dr. Adler had taken the three missing people and that Adler knew the man with the scar. As they rifled through his address book Carter wrote down every male name, phone number and address. One of these names was the man from the pickup truck and every fiber of his being told him that this man was the pivotal clue that they needed.

Time was running out and he knew it. Stalkers didn't traditionally nuzzle up to their prey when they were finished with them. He knew that when Adler was done with Kanda there would be no reason to keep her or the others around any longer.

"Carter," the officer said as he stuck his head in the little office. "You got a call being patched in from the Gage Ranch."

"Thanks Jake." Now what?

He picked up the phone and listened to the report of Roy running off the ranch. There was little he could do at this point since not only did Roy have no idea where he was going, he had no idea where Roy was looking. Directing the officer to stay right with the mother and child in the house Carter picked up his jacket and headed out the door. They had several houses to hunt down now.

************************************************

Kanda's gut instinct was beginning to grow deep inside her as she kept glancing back at the beach behind them. Johnny was still carrying Jenny and she could see the look of pain in his features, pain and exhaustion. She was also at her limit but the nagging feeling that someone was now following them spurred her on.

************************************************

Roy took the exit off the interstate and drove down the road to a little market. Everything was closed and locked up at this time of the night, or morning, but what he needed wasn't inside. He kept thinking about his fight with Joanne, the things he said and then leaving her there alone. Jenny belonged to both of them and her grief and fear was just as deep as his. Picking up the pay phone he dialed the number at the ranch.

She picked up on the first ring, "Jo?"

"Oh Roy, I'm so sorry," she cried at hearing his voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh," he tried to calm her. "Jo, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled like that. I know that you are just as upset over all this as I am."

"Roy, I never meant to put the kid's between us. I really am sorry for the things that I've said. I guess there's still a part of me that will always love you but I hope you know that I would never wish for anything bad to happen to Kanda."

He closed his eyes as he fought back the tears, just the thought that something could happen. "I know Jo. I know. I also hope you know that I would never take the kids from you."

She smiled softly with understanding, even though he couldn't see it. "I knew you were just angry and you had every right to be."

"We'll find her Jo," he said knowing the source of all her worry and fear.

"I know."

With a little tiny bit of peace in his heart Roy got back on the road. Joanne leaving was her idea and she knew it was her actions that had torn their marriage apart but for the first time he felt that things could move forward. Hopefully for both of them.

*****************************************************

Another wasted hour and it pissed him off as Carter marked another name off the list. He had already eliminated the out of state names to focus on local address's only but the going was still too slow for his mind. Morning would be approaching soon and greeting the rising sun with no clue as to where they were was not what he wanted to deal with.

He stood in front of a middle class home. Nothing special, he absently thought to himself. Just another house in another neighborhood. He knocked on the door and waited for the angry response, as he had already dealt with. Seems folks don't like being woke up in the middle of the night on a wild goose chase. The two uniformed officers stood behind him, waiting patiently.

It was a woman in her thirties that answered the door as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When they focused on the fact that it was the police at the door Carter instantly saw the look of panic. The look of 'she's gonna run' panic.

"Who the hell is it Mary?" The voice yelled from the hallway.

As the woman stood frozen in the doorway Carter pressed his finger to his lips, "Shh." He wanted the man to get closer. Every instinct in him told him that this was the magic house they had been searching for.

Her breath was quick as she wondered what to do. Of course she knew exactly what it was about. Her husband got closer as Carter waved the officers to the sides, out of sight.

When he reached the door he put his hand on it and leaned into his wife, "Who are you?" He demanded of Carter.

"Mr. Lauder?" Carter asked casually.

"Yea?"

"Do you know a Dr. Adler?" The man did a poor job of hiding his fight or flight response.

"He's my uncle, why?" His voice tried to remain casual but Carter already had him figured out. The picture and the scar was clear identification.

"The hospital is concerned since he didn't show up to work last night and they haven't been able to reach him."

The man's eyes darted and in the next instant he pulled on his wife and pushed the door closed. Carter was ready and he quickly put his shoulder into the door preventing it from closing completely. As he shoved it back open he could see them running through the kitchen and towards the back door. Waving the officers in that direction he took off in a dead run to get them from this side.

It was quick as they took them down in the kitchen, each officer handcuffing one of them and pulling them back to their feet. Carter smiled, finally some progress. The husband looked defiant but her eyes told a different story. She would talk.

*********************************************************

Kanda focused on one foot at a time, just a little further. Her mind now numb to everything except what was behind them. Then in the stillness she realized that she could hear Johnny breathing. Looking over to him he seemed to be struggling. Just as she took his arm he went into a spasm of coughing. The jarring of his chest woke up Jenny who began to softly cry. Kanda looked ahead and could see the upcoming outcropping of rock in front of them. She took Johnny's arm to guide them in that direction. It would be some shelter for them as the feeling of being followed now had the hairs standing up on the back of her neck.

Moving through the deeper soft sand was exhausting but she found an area of rock with a little alcove in the middle, some protection to keep them out of sight for a little while. Reaching up she took Jenny from his arms and put her over in a soft area of sand where she promptly went back to sleep, probably never even waking up. Turning to Johnny she helped him sit down as he leaned back against the rocks.

Doing a quick exam on him her first concern was that he was no longer protesting as she unbuttoned his shirt to see his chest. Then as he lurched forward to cough some more she held his shoulders. His pained expression telling her that his condition was only getting worse now. He had pushed and pushed until his body was threatening to send him to a grinding halt.

"Johnny?" She asked with concern as she watched his labored breathing.

"I'm…okay…sis," he said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Yea, I can see how okay you are. Now be still and let me listen." She placed her ear to his chest, listening to his heart and lungs. As she heard his fast heartbeat that layer of fear was once again creeping to the top. His lungs were wet, his air exchange diminished, especially on the side of the broken ribs. The bruises were deepening showing how much injury falling down the stairs did to him. Looking at his bandage over his gunshot wound it was saturated with blood with an ever going seeping.

"Well?" He asked with a half smile.

She sat up, "Not too bad but I don't think we are going any further."

He smiled, "First of all you're a terrible liar and second we can't stay here." His forced words only threw him back into spasms of coughing.

"Johnny, you can't keep going like this," she was scared to stay and scared to make him move knowing the consequences of pushing him too hard. She reflexively glanced backwards.

He took her hand as he caught his breath again, "You feel it too, don't you."

Her breath quickened at his words, "Yes."

"He's coming Kanda and we can't sit here and wait for him." He got to his feet and leaned against the rocks as he strained to see down the beach. The moon was once again behind the clouds making for a very dark night. "We need to get past these rocks before we stop."

She knew the dangers. If they sat and waited they were simply sitting ducks. If they kept moving his condition would continue to deteriorate but they might find a way out of this. He took off his little backpack and handed it to her.

"Wake her up and put her on my back," he said as he nodded in Jenny's direction.

"Johnny let me take her for a while. You can't…"

"Can't what little sis? We have to get over these rocks and it's going to be hard enough with that," he pointed to her cast. "We can't fall here, they will tear us up." He'd been in this exact situation more than once as the rescuer and knew the kind of damage the ragged, sharp edges could inflict on human flesh.

Without further arguement she reached down and gently woke Jenny up then helped her to climb up onto Johnny's back. She saw the flash of pain and grimace as her little legs wrapped around him.

Refocusing his energy he reached back and helped her get situated, "Jennybear, I need you to hold on tight okay?"

She was awake now, "Okay Uncle Johnny."

They stepped back onto the beach and walked a little closer to the water as he tried to find the easiest point to begin crossing over.

*************************************************

Carter and his men raced to the address given to them by the wife. He had nailed them right. The husband was tight lipped probably because of how involved he was in this mess but she had given in easily. She told them of the night they picked up the couple, the threats that Adler had held above their heads, him getting Jenny off the bus and finally the last phone call they received from him. He wanted the key to the family beach home that was open for rental. Right now he didn't care who planned it he just wanted to get there.

*************************************************

At the same time Roy was driving up the north coastal highway when he suddenly realized that he knew where he was. This was the road that Kanda had taken him on for her beach spot. He frowned with the memory of how something that started out as so simple had become so complicated. There were very few houses on the coastal side now as he reached the farther outskirts of town. One last house he went past then nothing until he reached the small gravel parking lot and pulled up into it.

He was exhausted and had no idea what he was doing way the hell out here. At least he had touched base with Joanne and knew that they were still safe with an officer keeping an eye on them. Looking across the steering wheel he couldn't even see the water it was nothing up ahead except for darkness. He folded his arms and rested his head on them. Just a few minutes then he would head back to the ranch. Running around out here was the dumbest thing he had done yet and he wouldn't find out anything from Carter until he got back home.

His eyes closed and let the dreams enveloped him.


	19. Chapter 19

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_When the world says "Give up,"  
Hope whispers "Try one more time."_

_AN: Thank you so much!! for the reviews. You're thoughts and encouragements are awesome. We are growing close now. I know this chapter is short but wasn't really thinking I could even get one out tonight for you. So here ya go.....sometimes quickies are good ;)_

_************************************************_

Chapter 19

He jogged along the hard packed sand. His feet were getting wet but he was making better time than trying to move fast in the soft deep sand to his right. The moon had covered the clouds once again leaving nothing but the sound of the surf lapping at his feet and just enough God given light to help him see a few feet in front of him. He had heard nothing, seen nothing but he knew there was no way they were keeping the pace that he was and he would eventually catch up with them. So he simply jogged and planned in his mind how they would pay for what they did to him. Especially Kanda.

**************************************************

One step at a time. It was slow going but Johnny didn't want to fall knowing that there was no way he could catch Jenny and keep them both from getting hurt. Pushing his own pain aside as she clamped onto him like another appendage he focused on the next step. The rocks were merciless and nothing short of lethal if you went down hard on them. He could hear Kanda's breath behind him knowing she was keeping close. He dared not turn to look for it could throw off his balance sending them down.

Kanda knew this was hard on Johnny. She could hear his coughing but also his encouraging words to Jenny as she clung to him for dear life. The cast made her move like a clumsy fool and as she lifted her foot she felt a piece of the gauze get caught. Taking a deep breath to relax she pulled hard which managed to break it loose but it also threw her off balance sending her heading face first into the jagged edges.

He heard her gasp and cry out and quickly worked at finding secure footing enought to turn and check on her. "Are you okay?"

She gathered herself up and continued on, "Yea, I'm fine. Keep going." She would deal with the burning cuts on her hands and knee later. Right now there was an urgency that she could no longer ignore. He was close. Close enough to make her heart live in her throat.

The rocks would end on more beach then most likely just more rocks, this could be never ending and she knew that Johnny was about spent. His untreated injuries were not going to allow him to ignore them much longer. She knew he had risked his life to get them out and refused to think that after all this she could still lose him.

***************************************************

Dressed in all black, flack suits, guns, and battering rams the S.W.A.T. personnel stood at the ready at each door. The lights were out with no sign of anyone being home. Carter picked up his HT and relayed the order. Within seconds the house was swarmed with police officers as they moved from room to room in search of three particular people. He followed them into the living room and waited with baited breath as they completed their search. The commander of the team approached him. "No one is here sir. But it looks like someone was here recently."

"What did you find?" Carter was almost afraid to ask. This case was going downhill fast. This place was pot of gold at the end of a long rainbow. If they weren't here then he would have to start all over. Time he knew they didn't have.

The officer walked him to the back bedroom. "The blood is still fresh," he said pointing to the carpet.

Carter knelt down, along with his assistant. "What do ya think?"

The other man shook his head, "Two victims."

With a look of surprise, "Two?"

The man pointed to the first spot on the carpet, over by the bedside table. "Victim one, splatter pattern. He was hit most likely. No major blood loss," he pointed again. "No pooling." Standing up he moved to the other spot. "That one moves away from this one, no connection."

Carter nodded, "Yes." He pointed to the second stain. "This one isn't big though."

"But this one trails," the younger man said. Standing up he pointed to the droplets of blood that lead from the room. They followed them down the hall, and into the kitchen.

"Detective, we found something in the basement and in the garage sir."

Carter followed the men to the garage to the blood in the car and by the hood, "Someone tried to get away." He turned as they handed him a bag with torn bloody clothes from the basement.

"Come on Gage's; tell me where you went to."

"Sir, over here."

The trail led outside to the beach, "Great, they could be anywhere by now."

An officer came running up the stairs, "I don't think just anywhere sir." He pointed to the beach. "They wouldn't have gone that way which only leaves north."

Carter nodded, "Let's go".

***************************************************

_Kanda was beautiful as she stood on the beach, her feet in the water as the waves splashed at her ankles. Her radiant smile second to none, including the full moon that shone brightly behind her. She was waving to him, beckoning him to come closer, to join him. He smiled and reached out for her but then the distance got a little farther. So he moved closer knowing she was right there but again the space widened until she was farther and farther from him._

_It seemed that no matter how hard he tried to touch her she was beyond him. His feet didn't move either, then panic flooded him as he saw Johnny behind he and her smile faded into sadness. Something was wrong. Johnny's shirt was torn, his hands were bleeding and there was the unmistakable pain in his brown eyes. _

"_Roy?" Johnny called to him._

"_Johnny, I'm right here," he yelled back._

_Then Kanda called to him, this time begging him to come. Her voice full of terror. She pleaded with him to save them. He answered her but she couldn't hear him as the waves crashed over the rocks. They were now on rocks and getting farther from him. He stepped out, forcing his feet to move, knowing he had to reach them or they would be gone forever. One more step. At little closer then without warning, he stepped out and over the cliff._

Roy woke up in a cold sweat as he gasped for air, his fingers gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles as if his very life depended on him holding on. He sat for just a moment to catch his breath but the clamp that was around his stomach didn't release. He had to get back to the ranch since it was the only thing he knew left to do. Something had happened and he had to find Carter. With one last look into the darkness beyond the ledge and the memory of his time here with Kanda he silently prayed that they could return one day soon, together. He cranked the car and backed up into the main road.

*********************************************

Again Kanda stumbled, "Damn."

Johnny looked back.

"I'm okay," she called to him not wanting to stop. Every fiber of her being screamed at her that Adler was close now. There was no stopping now, for any reason.

"We're almost there, take your time," he yelled back as the surf was now further up the rocks, not near them yet but close enough to tell him that morning was getting closer as the tide came in.

"Johnny," she called again. "He's coming."

Even over the waves splashing on the rocks and the roar in the distance he could hear the fear in her voice. No he could feel her fear in his gut. His heart jumped in his throat, Oh God. This couldn't be happening. What was it going to take to get them away from that maniac?

About ten more steps and he stumbled right into the soft sand. He rolled to his side, his face scrunched in pain, "Okay, Jenny you can let go now." He spoke through gritted teeth but didn't want her to get scared. This had been a horrible twelve hours for a little girl to live through.

The little one stood up and watched as Kanda next stepped onto safe ground. She was right at his side, "Johnny?"

"I'm…okay," he grumbled as he pushed her hands away.

She looked around, "Johnny, oh my God, I know where we are!"

He looked up more unbelieving than surprise, "How?"

"This is my spot; this is where I brought Roy the other night after we had dinner." She pointed up with excitement, "There's a path over there that leads to a parking lot." She couldn't contain her excitement.

Following her finger he could make out the faint signs of a trail leading up but then what? To an empty road? They were just as much in danger up there as down here.

She ran and knelt down beside him, "Don't give up on me now TeeTonka. I feel like it's going to be okay now. But we have to go."

"Okay," he shot her a crooked smile. How can you argue with that much enthusiasm? "Can I have just a second to catch my breath?"

"Sure," she said then took Jenny by the hand and walked towards the path that would lead them up.

"This is your place?" Jenny asked.

"Well my little Aponi, I call this my special place because I think it's so beautiful."

Jenny just smiled, "It's pretty. My daddy would like it here."

Kanda just smiled back, "You know, I think you are exactly right."

**************************************************

He cursed the entire way over the rocks as they cut his hands and knees but nothing was going to slow him down. It was a primal force that was driving him, one he could no longer explain to anyone, not even to himself. But he knew one thing. They would pay for the trouble they caused him.

"Arrgg," he yelled as he fell once again on the jagged rocks feeling the rip through his pants leg and deep cut into his calf. As he stood up he realized the gun was gone. Where did it go? He was frantic as he felt into the pockets of water between the rocks. He needed more light, he couldn't see. Damn, where was that gun?

Then his fingers locked onto it. Picking it up he shook out the water. It was an old gun but reliable. Good. Looking up he knew he was almost on the other side to the rock base. He could almost make out the figure of a man.

Yes.

***************************************************


	20. Chapter 20

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_When the world says "Give up,"  
Hope whispers "Try one more time."_

_**********************************************_

Chapter 20

Roy backed out into the road and stopped. Why? His brain was telling him he had to get back to the ranch because that was the only place that Carter or anyone for that matter knew how to find him. What if they had already found something out and he was running around the coastline of California with no rhyme or reason? Of course sitting in the middle of the road was stupid too. Just what he needed was for someone to come flying around the corner and slam into the back of him. Lot of help he'd be then.

Another deep breath. He felt lost. They were gone and he no longer knew what to do. Looking over to the gravel parking lot he felt drawn to the beach below. It seemed like he was supposed to be here but then this was a special place to her and after their first date it was to him now. Resigning himself to an irrational decision he pulled back into the little lot and turned off the engine.

**********************************************

Adler climbed over another rock and stumbled again. It was infuriating to him every time he lost his footing, every slice of his skin bringing pain that only seemed to fuel his fire. Silently he stepped out onto the sand. He stayed low against the rocks and scanned the small beach area looking for three figures. Johnny was almost right in front of him getting back to his feet then moved forward. He was talking to her and only then did he see Kanda step out of the shadows with the little girl in her hand. She was smiling.

Smiling! "What a lovely smile my dear," he whispered to himself. Remaining in the shadow of the dark rocks he worked his way around towards the cliff wall obscured by the darkness of the hidden moon.

"Johnny, we have to get moving," she called to him as she headed towards him. She knew that her brother was about at the end of his endurance but just a little more and they would be up the cliff. Something in her said that safety was up there. If she could get Johnny to just make it a little farther they would be okay but down here put her at the very edge of her nerves.

The movement that came up behind her was fast and swift leaving no time for her to react, no time to even let out a scream. His arm wrapped around her throat so tightly that it effectively cut off any ability for her to cry out. At the same time she was knocked forward by him, Jenny's hand was knocked out of her own. Terror swept through her as his voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello again my love." She could only gasp for air as his grip tightened on her throat and her heart sank as there was no way for her to warn Johnny as she watched him get closer.

Johnny would have walked with his eyes closed if it was possible, his head was throbbing again. He knew that Kanda was right; they had to keep moving no matter how completely drained he was. Just a little further. He looked up to smile at her, still amazed at her excitement over finding this place but when his eyes met hers he froze. Someone was with her.

Adler.

Oh God, he had her. "Please….don't," he fumbled over his words.

"Don't what?" The man smiled back to him. "Why don't I share with her what you did to me fireman?"

"Don't hurt her," Johnny begged.

"We are beyond that dear brother," Adler said as he took the gun hand and brushed his fingers against her cheek. "She betrayed my love." His grip tightened further and her knees buckled under her as the air flow to her lungs was becoming minimal.

She begged Johnny with her eyes. She wanted him to get away, to take Jenny and run but just as she thought she would pass out he loosened his hold allowing some precious air to rush into her starved lungs.

Adler was now pushing her forward, "This is our dilemma my dear." They moved closer to Johnny. "What am I going to do with all of you now?" Now only a few feet from him.

Her heart panicked, Jenny? Where was Jenny? She had been knocked back from her hand, where did she go? With no ability to look she prayed that Jenny would hide and have a chance of getting out of this alive.

"You can let her go and take me," Johnny was saying.

"Hmm…" Adler hummed in her ear.

"Johnny NO!" She cried out only to be greeted with the closing of her airway again. Relax she told herself. Shallow breaths….you can do this.

Jenny had backed up against the rocks of the cliff, into the shadows and crouched down. That man was here again and she was so scared. Her daddy, she just wanted her daddy. Where was he? Why hadn't he found them? The man had her Kanda but she was afraid to do anything. She was too little, too scared. She would wait for them to come and get her. To take her home.

********************************************************

Roy opened the car door and stepped out into the cool night air. The crashing of waves out in front of him reminded him of the last time he was here. If he hadn't been afraid for her very life right now he could get lost in the memories of his time here with her. His feet moved towards the edge, but not too close. Nothing much would take away his dislike of heights.

The grip on his stomach was still there and once again it was threatening to send him heaving again. Without thinking he stepped to the edge. Closing his eyes he swallowed it down, not again, he just didn't have the energy to go through that again.

Opening up his eyes his eyes followed the clouds as they moved away from the moon flooding the beached area as if a flashlight had been turned on, illuminating the area and drawing his attention down below.

He froze.

********************************************************

Adler was almost to him and he had no idea what to do but he was absolutely sure that time was running out for all of them. He silently assessed the man's injuries. They could be used to his advantage. The deep gash in his leg was bleeding heavily, his hands were majorly cut up and there was a large cut across his chest that was bleeding. Unfortunately he was so focused on them with rage and adrenaline coursing through his body that he seemed oblivious that he was even hurt.

He watched the color of Kanda's face turn from light red to dark red. He had to do something. The he saw her eyes but she wasn't looking at him. What was she looking at?

She didn't know why she looked up, but she did. She shouldn't know who the dark figure was, but she did and her heart soared. She might never know how or understand why but he was here. He had found them. But as her movements caused the grip to only tighten her world was starting to grow dark and this time she didn't think he would give her a second reprieve.

"I don't want any of you to cause me trouble again," Adler was screaming now. "This was planned out. This was supposed to have worked!" He was no longer even aware of Kanda locked in his arm or that her weight was becoming more for him to hold as he strangled the very life out of her.

"You're killing her!" Johnny yelled back. "I thought you loved her?"

Adler stopped for a moment and looked at her. Johnny took that moment to look up and see what Kanda had been so focused on. His heart leapt into this throat. He must be hallucinating. There was no way. How? But the figure was now moving down the path towards them and Johnny suddenly had another life to fear for. If Adler turned around he would see him and Roy would be an easy target, stuck on the side of a cliff with nowhere to go or hide. The fall alone from there would kill him.

Johnny had to distract Adler enough to give Roy time to descend and just enough of a release on Kanda for some lifesaving air. Adler was close enough, Johnny estimated. Taking a deep breath and steeling his body for the discomfort to come he took a chance.

*************************************************

It was like he was in a dream. They were right there in front of him but before joy could surge through him he realized that something was wrong. There were three adults. He couldn't see Jenny anywhere and panic coursed through him. Stepping onto the path he began to work his way down as quietly and quickly as he dared.

He remembered the rocky path and chose his foot placements carefully. Not only did he want to keep from falling he tried to keep from kicking loose rocks down below. As he got closer he realized that the stranger had Kanda and by the look in Johnny's eyes her life was in immediate danger. Johnny looked terrible too as Roy quickly assessed him from a distance. His head was bandaged, blood on his shirt, his movements revealed pain that someone else might miss but not Roy. He knew his partner like the back of his hand.

Johnny was planning something and his glance to Roy told him that somehow he was included in this secret plan. But this wouldn't be the first time that the two best friends had worked with no words even needed between them.

As Roy got towards the bottom of the slope he heard a noise and looked to the left. His heart about jumped out of his body as he saw his Jenny hunched down and hiding. Jenny. But he knew she mustn't move. Putting his finger to his lips he passed her a 'Shh' along with placing his hands over his eyes. Their long time symbol of hide and seek. She pushed back against the rock but her smile for him was all he needed to know she was alright.

He was still quite a distance from the trio and knew he had thick deep sand to slow him down. As much as it killed him he had to wait for Johnny to make the first move.


	21. Chapter 21

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_When you're in a tight place and everything goes against you,  
till it seems as though you could not hang on one minute longer,  
never give up,  
for that is just the place that the tide will turn."_

_Harriet Beecher Stowe_

_***********************************************_

This chapter is short, sorry, just how my brain works. Another one will follow quickly, I promise. Thanks so much for the encouragement to keep going on it.

_************************************************_

Chapter 21

Johnny's heart was racing as he watched Kanda's arms fall to her side, her body now limp and Adler's arm was the only thing holding her up. Roy was down to the sand but almost three times the distance away. It was now or never and with one last glance to his partner he lunged. With a swift motion Johnny's shoulder impacted Adler right in the chest as he aimed for his already injured area. He knew with his own injuries he needed every advantage possible and he was only going to get one shot at this. His shoulder took the impact with little pain but as he knocked him to the ground his already bruised ribs screamed at the punishment he was dishing out to them.

But the desired effect took place. When Adler went to the ground his release on Kanda allowed her unconscious body to fall to the soft sand. Johnny reached straight for the gun as he watched Roy sprint towards them but Adler was not down for the count just yet and began to quickly fight back with Johnny. He tried to keep his hold on the gun hand but Adler was fighting with a strength that Johnny no longer owned. After pushing Johnny onto his back Adler punched him right in his side, also knowing his weakest spots, sending a blinding and paralyzing pain through his entire body as the man's fist impacted at his gunshot wound. Johnny was no longer able to defend himself as he struggled to simply remain conscious. Come on Roy ole pally, now's a good time to join this party, Johnny thought as he braced himself for the next assault.

But what Adler didn't expect was the suffocating arm hold that gripped him from behind and pulled him off the young man. Roy's protective nature instantly drew out his long buried military training as he put the man in a merciless hold. Adler, however, had several inches and pounds on him and fought back with a vengeance. Threatening to knock him off balance Roy grew highly aware of how close they were getting to the rocks. With his other hand now securely grasping his own fist he held on for dear life as Adler thrashed and struggled to be let loose in his own fight for that ever precious oxygen.

Johnny had managed to roll to his side as he watched Roy's struggle but when he looked up to see Kanda's unmoving body lying a few feet away he began crawling to her. She was too quiet as he approached her. In that horrible moment before he tackled Adler, Johnny had watched that light go out in her eyes. He had waited too long. Now he feared that he failed her and in failing her he had failed his best friend. The brother part of him just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and cradle her but somewhere beneath the aching ribs, coughing, and burning side the training in him broke through and he reached for a pulse.

His fingers almost hated to make contact for to know was sometimes even more terrifying. His heart sank, what little hope he held onto was now gone. Glancing over to the ongoing struggle of his friend and Adler Johnny was torn between them. He knew that his own injuries would keep him from being any help to Roy; he was healthy and unhurt and had the best chance of taking Adler down. If there was any possibility that Kanda could be saved it was up to him.

Bending down he began CPR on his sister.

Roy was focused on his task to take this man down and thus oblivious to what was happening a few feet away. Nothing would break his grip at this point and even though his arm felt like it was ready to fall off he held steadfast. Then he felt the man go down as Adler fell to his knees, his attempts grew weaker now unable to get Roy off of him.

Johnny struggled to give her the breaths since his own lungs burned and seemed to refuse him a good deep breath. His compressions were rapidly exhausting him while his coughing worsened with the exertion. Tears ran down his face, "Kanda, please don't leave me." Looking back over to Roy in a desperate need for help he saw him bring Adler to the ground. "Roy!" He called his name but Roy couldn't hear him. Johnny wasn't sure if it was the pounding surf or that Roy was caught up in his own personal battle right now. Adler was now limp in his arms but he was not being released. A part of him shouted, good let him die but he was in Roy's grip. Getting up he made his way to his friend and saw the look in his eyes telling of the unleashed fury they held. Grabbing his arm he yelled his name but Roy still wouldn't hear him. As Adlers eyes started to become lifeless Johnny knew he had to get Roy off him. He had to stop him from doing something he would live to regret when he came back to his senses.

"ROY!" He shook his shoulders hard until his eyes locked on his. Yelling at his best friend, "He's not worth it. Let go!" He watched those blue eyes go from darkened rage to a flash of panic at what he had done or almost done.

His grip released and he sat back on his heels letting Adler's body fall to the ground. He looked into Johnny's eyes with a silent 'thank you'. He understood well what almost happened and killing a man was something he did not want to do.

Instantly his concern shifted, "Kanda?" Those same dark brown eyes spoke to him and made his blood run cold, "Johnny?"

Johnny didn't know how to tell him, what to tell him. "I think she's gone." His voice was just a whisper.

Panic and dread swelled in him as he jumped up and ran to her body. Her color was so pale, no heart rate could he find. "Oh God no, please no," he cried. He got down by her face and pushed her dark hair back, "Come on babe I need you to come back." The thought of losing her now was more than he could take.

"NO!" He yelled and reached down with a thump on her chest and resumed the compressions. This was someone he loved more than life itself and right now he would have given his life to her in a heartbeat. A heart beat, yes. "Come on babe," he coaxed her as he looked over to Johnny. His partner had fallen to his knees beside them and Roy saw the grief in his eyes too. What would Johnny do without her? She had come into his life such a short time ago but instantly became a lifeline to Johnny that he had never let go of.

"Damn it Kanda, fight back!" He yelled at her.

Johnny saw her gasp. "ROY!"

He stopped and felt for a pulse, "It's strong." Then taking her shoulder he encouraged her some more, "Kanda, come on. I know you can do it. Breathe for me." Another gasp then her breaths became more regular. The tears ran down his face as he glanced above, "Thank you."

Sirens now filled the air and both men looked up to see headlights now visible up above them. They both could see several officers come down the path and race towards them. Roy called out, "Call the fire department and two ambulances."

Damned if he was going to let her ride in the same vehicle with that maniac.


	22. Chapter 22

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Everyone is afraid of something. That's how you know you are loved; when someone is afraid of losing you."_

_**************************************************_

Chapter 22

He grasped onto Kanda's hand with a sense of desperation, afraid to let go. This had been too close for him, much too close. He carefully assessed her breathing and color knowing that there was little he could do here to help her. Even he could see the mild pallor underneath her natural skin tone and her breaths were strained, mildly labored. But all he cared about right this very minute was that she was breathing on her own.

A little voice distracted him, "Daddy?"

Looking up he saw Jenny walking to him cautiously like she was afraid to interrupt what he was doing. Jumping up and running to her he opened his arms which was the only signal she needed as she leapt into them, "Jenny!" Her arms locked around him vowing to never let go again. "Shh, it's okay sweetie. You're safe now." Her sobs broke his heart and he still didn't know what she had been through which scared him even more.

Looking back to Johnny and Kanda he could see him leaning over her, talking softly to her and that her eyes were now open. Scooting closer Roy ran his fingers through her hair, "Welcome back" She gave him a little smile but it was just as much for seeing Jenny in his arms.

"Jenny?" She whispered.

He nodded, "She's okay, don't worry." She returned with a nod but closed her eyes again.

The little beach was now swarming with police and Roy found himself watching them around Adler, dragging him to his feet, handcuffing him, and reading him his rights. With a little internal sigh of relieve Roy was just thankful that he was able to get up. As they pulled him down the beach to the path he never even looked at them.

"Johnny?"

The sound of her voice made him look more than hearing his friend's name called. Johnny had started coughing again, coughing hard and he was leaning on his hands. With the sun now coming up Roy could see him better and was distressed at his color as much as his breathing. "Johnny?" He gently put Jenny down beside Kanda and moved to her other side. Johnny tried to wave him off but this time his hand revealed the blood that he was now coughing up. Quickly Roy took him by the shoulders and helped him to lay back. He was now in full paramedic mode.

*********************************************

The head wound was ugly looking but not bleeding although it was at least a good concussion. Opening up his shirt he almost gasped at the trauma to his side, "God Johnny what have you doing?"

"Saving…us…"

Roy turned at Kanda's voice to see a weak smile from her. "Shh, you need to rest." He gently rubbed her arm wanting her to remain quiet. Being able to hear her breathing was still concerning to him.

"Ribs cracked... shot." Her voice was very hoarse now but all he heard at that moment was one word.

"Shot??" He quickly turned back to finish his assessment and found the bandage on his side. Taking it off he watched the continued seeping but it was minimal and it wasn't deep. Roy estimated some stitches was all that would be involved. It was the coughing and blood from his lungs that concerned him first and foremost. Johnny's color was becoming ashen, his breaths labored. The familiar sounds of engine and squad sirens were a blessing to his ears knowing that there was nothing he could do for his friend out here on the beach.

Carter approached him and just shook his head, "I'm afraid to even ask how you found them before us." He knelt down beside them, "They okay?"

He didn't know how to answer the detective since he still held a lot of fear about their medical conditions, "They need help."

"It's on the way," Carter said knowing how much these two meant to the man. "Well, we have him at least." Hoping that would offer some degree of comfort.

Roy nodded, "Thank God." He looked up to see an engine crew running towards him, including two medics with equipment and stokes.

"They are taking him by another ambulance and squad up top. I'll catch up with you at the hospital," Carter said as he stepped out of the way and watched the emergency crews begin working on the two victims. They were all three alive. It was a damn miracle but they were alive. He was sure there was an amazing story attached as to how they managed to get all the way out here but Roy was the story he wanted to hear. He didn't have a single clue when he left the ranch but somehow managed to wind up finding them first. The right place at the right time.

************************************************

Marinson and Dwyer had no idea to expect Johnny and Roy as the victims on this early morning run. Kneeling down beside Kanda he looked at Roy, "What happened?"

Roy stayed right beside Johnny but began rattling off information to him, "They were kidnapped last night, held hostage but got away. She was… strangled," he had to pause; it brought back all the feelings of almost losing her. "She was in full arrest. We gave her CPR and got her back."

Dwyer grimaced at the red markings around her throat but smiled at her. "Well, let's get some vitals and see what we can do for you."

She looked over to Roy and smiled at him, "I'll be okay, stay with Johnny."

Marinson came down beside Johnny, "Geeze Gage, you look like you've been through war."

Johnny tried to smile, "Pretty much." But even those two words brought on more coughing and seeing the blood on his hands as he tried to cover his mouth led Marinson to move quicker.

Roy was on his other side, "Concussion, suspect broken ribs and he was shot here." Pointing to each wound he filled in the medic to help things move quicker. Marinson could see that Roy was about to fall apart over all this and decided to keep him busy.

He passed him the cuff and stethoscope, "Can you get me some vitals?"

Dwyer opened up the link to Rampart, "Rampart this is Squad 86, do you read?"

"Go ahead 86." Roy recognized Brackett's voice.

"Rampart we have two victims. First victim is female, age 30. Earlier asphyxiation that responded to CPR. She is now conscious although she is somewhat groggy. There is redness and evolving bruising around her neck. Vitals are pulse 100, BP 120/70, respirations 20 and mildly labored with stridor. Pupils are equal and reactive."

Brackett knew that she had experienced significant trauma to her neck and was still at risk for complications. "86, begin IV of LR KVO and transport. Also begin oxygen at 10 liters."

"10-4 Rampart, IV, LR KVO, oxygen at 10 liters and transport. Victim two is male, age 27 with multiple trauma. Severe laceration to the right side of his head, suspect concussion. Pupils are equal and reactive. There is bruising and abrasions to his chest with possible rib fractures. Breath sounds are diminished with rhonchi. Patient is coughing up blood at this time. Color is ashen and pale. There is also a gunshot wound to the right flank with minimal bleeding. Abdomen is soft and nondistended. Vitals are pulse 130, blood pressure 70 over 40, respirations are 24 and labored."

Brackett frowned at Dixie, this one was very unstable. "86, begin two IVs of LR, wide open." He was shocky and Brackett had to get his pressure up fast. "Put him on 15 liters of oxygen and transport as soon as possible."

"IV LR x2, wide open, oxygen at 15 liters. 10-4 Rampart."

"Roy?"

"Yea Junior?"

"How's Kanda?"

"She's going to be fine. Let's get you taken care of alright?"

"I'm good," he whispered with a crooked smile.

Roy chuckled, "If you say so partner."

But Johnny was good in his heart and soul. They were safe. Roy was here and would make sure they were taken care of. Kanda was alive which was more than he could have ever asked for after all they had been through. Closing his eyes he peacefully let the darkness take him.

"Johnny?" Alarm swept through Roy.

"He's okay Roy, his vitals are stable. I think he's just sleeping," Marinson reassured him.

Next both were loaded into the stokes, secured and the engine crew worked on getting them topside. Roy picked up Jenny and followed them up. For some reason he just couldn't hold her tight enough. He sat in the jump seat near the cab of the ambulance with Jenny in his arms, the woman he loved in front of him and his best friend and brother beside him on the bench. He could only smile with a little more peace in his heart.

****************************************

Sitting back in the seat Roy watched Dwyer working quietly, monitoring vital signs and keeping in contact with Rampart. They both were lying very still in front of him from what he could only assume was complete exhaustion after their all night ordeal. Jenny had fallen asleep in his arms and he gently kissed her cheek. Mentally he ran down a list of who he needed to call right away upon reaching Rampart. A part of him still couldn't believe that this nightmare was over. They were both traumatized both emotionally and physically, their conditions tenuous as the ambulance tore down the streets in the early morning hour, but they were found.

Dwyer's pace increased and Roy watched him repeating vital signs, worry was etched on his face. He watched with fear creeping back into his heart. The breathing worsened, the oxygen was increased but it was no longer working. Rampart was yelling for an esophageal airway stat.

Roy's heart was in his throat, God, please no. After all this he couldn't lose one of them. Not now.


	23. Chapter 23

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"Angels descending, bring from above,  
echoes of mercy, whispers of love."  
Fanny J. Crosby

_**************************************************_

_I'm really sorry this took so long, my daughter is in the hospital sleeping quietly as I type tonight. Thanks for your patience and please send reviews. This one is almost over :)_

Chapter 23

Roy sat in the little chair of the treatment room holding Jenny in his arms as she slept. Her scratched up and dirty legs hanging down on each side of him as he gently kissed the top of her head which rested on his chest. He was waiting. They had been greeted with the faces of Brackett, Early and Dixie who swept them away with precision and professionalism. Johnny in one direction and Kanda in another with the doctors splitting up to each room surrounded by nurses, technicians, and other faces he didn't know.

Dixie said that Brackett wanted to check Jenny before he left. Check her? Even the notion that Adler might have done something to her sent chills down his spine and brought up pictures in his mind that he pushed away immediately. Looking around the aseptic room it suddenly felt cold and uncaring and he had to fight the urge to grab her up and flee. But run where? His mind couldn't focus. Joanne. He needed to call Joanne. He was torn between the three that meant so much to him of course wanting to be with them all. But there was only him and right now the most fragile victim was in his arms and he would never leave her alone.

Standing up he carried Jenny out of the room and down the hall to the lounge without anyone even noticing their actions. All he knew was that he couldn't sit in that room alone any longer. He gently laid her down on the couch and picked up the phone. His first call was to Jo, his second to Hank. Then he sat down beside the sleeping figure and with his head in his hands he waited.

******************************************************************

Joe Early stood beside Johnny and began his exam. The dark headed man was quiet which was in itself a little unnerving to anyone who knew him well. Joe had treated him many times but the ones where Johnny didn't protest were the worst. He examined his eyes, listened to his lungs, palpated his ribs, and abdomen. Labs and x-rays were ordered stat, fluids changed, and oxygen adjusted. Joe had to decide which injury to tackle first.

"Mary, what are his vitals now?" Joe asked the nurse.

"Pulse is 100, BP 105/60, respirations 28."

Joe shook his head pleased with Johnny's response to fluids. He had stabilized nicely which would make tackling his further treatment much easier. "Let's get those wounds cleaned up and I'll check on his x-rays."

"Yes, doctor." Mary took a warm washcloth and with tenderness gently cleaned his face, wiping the dried blood away. She washed his wounds on his head, face, down his chest and then his side.

He moaned with a grimace on his face, "Shh, you're okay now Johnny." His eyelids fluttered revealing those big brown eyes and she smile, "Welcome back."

His face frowned, "Roy?"

"He's here waiting, just rest okay. I'll go get Dr. Early."

Johnny watched the grey headed doctor walk in, "Well Johnny it's nice to see you back with us. Do you know where you are?"

Tiled walls, bright lights, smell of alcohol. "My favorite place."

Joe just smiled and took him by the shoulder, "Yes and I'll be sure to let Dixie know who much you love this place."

That got a small smile from him, "Great, she'll never let me live that one down." Looking back up at Joe, "How's Kanda?"

Joe knew the history of this brother and sister and after being briefly filled on by the detective on what happened tonight Johnny's anxiety was more than understandable. "Brackett's in with her right now. Let's get you fixed up a little and then I'll go check on her."

************************************************

"I couldn't get an esophageal tube in her doc, her airway was already starting to swell," Dwyer updated the team.

"Kel, her heart rate is up to 130, respirations are 10 now," Dixie said.

Brackett stood beside her and reexamined her neck which was now clearly showing the trauma it had endured with darkening bruises. Her breathes were becoming less labored because they were just becoming less as she began to tire out in her attempts to breath against the narrowing airway."Kanda, can you hear me?"

She struggled to open her eyes but the heaviness made them feel like a massive burden on her face. Everything was too heavy now feeling like weights were holding her down and she no longer had the strength to fight back against them.

Brackett moved to the head of her bed knowing his time was running out to get a working airway going for her. "Dix," he said as he reached out, his hand instantly filled with the necessary equipment needed for intubation. Looking down her airway he grimaced at what he found seeing the swollen tissue, the damaged cartilage of the trachea. "Damn," he growled.

"Kel?" Dixie's heart was racing. If they couldn't secure an airway they could very well lose her.

"This won't pass, give me a smaller tube."

Dixie passed it to him but could see by the look on his face that it wasn't working either. "Her heart rate is dropping Kel, down to 80 now. She's becoming cyanotic."

He looked up, "Get Joe now Dix. Mike set up for an emergency tracheotomy."

Dixie ran out of the room, no, please no. She didn't want Kanda to have to go through that. Even Kel would admit to Joe's skill at intubation. He would get it. She stepped into the room and took a silent gasp at how rough Johnny looked but couldn't resist that crooked smile he shot her.

"Joe, Kel needs you right away. I'll be back in a little bit Johnny," she smiled at him but read the look of concern on his face. He knew something was wrong.

"Kanda?" He whispered. But Dixie and Joe were both already gone.

********************************************

Roy didn't hear her come in but felt her sitting down beside him as she picked up Jenny. "Roy?"

He opened his eyes to see Joanne cradling Jenny in her arms, "She's okay Jo."

"Johnny and Kanda?" She asked with trepidation.

Shaking his head, "Haven't heard anything yet."

She squeezed his arm, "Go check on them Roy, both of them."

He saw the warm smile she gave him as she seemed to be finally at peace with having Jenny safe in her arms and perhaps much more. "Dr. Brackett wants to check her out before we take her home." He stood up, "I'm gonna see what I can find out about them."

She took his hand, "We'll wait right here. Please let me know Roy."

He gently squeezed it back, "I will. Thanks Jo."

*************************************************

He stepped out into the hallway just in time to see Early running across the hall with Dixie, leaving Johnny's room and into Kanda's. Torn between where to go first he paused for just a second with his heart wanting to be in both places at once. The level of noise from Kanda's room was making him think only the worse.

She began having increasing difficulty with her breathing on the trip in and he knew why. He stepped to her room and reached for the handle, fear coursing through him but still wanting to know what was happening. With hesitation he opened the door and went in.

***********************************************

"What's wrong Kel?" Joe Early asked as he entered the room.

"She has upper airway trauma and I'm having getting her intubated. I want you to try before we have to perform a trach on her," Brackett said with utmost urgency in his voice.

Roy felt like he was going to throw up again. Trach her? His back found the wall as he pressed against it with the fervor in the room not realizing that he had even come in and was now an observer.

"Kel, heart rate is down to 50," Dixie said then suddenly found Roy's eyes. Big blue eyes full of fear and welling up with tears. But she didn't have time to console him.

Early moved to the head of her bed and positioned her head in a deep backward position. Roy watched his eyes focus intently on the task at hand, knowing that time was running out for this young woman. Taking the tube from Dixie's hand he skillfully manipulated it, a little at the time.

"Heart rate is down to 40," Dixie softly called out but with urgency in her voice.

Please, Roy begged to anyone that would listen.

"Joe, we're out of time, can you get it?" Brackett barked.

But Joe remained quiet and steadfast in his attempt, just a little more.

"Got it," he said quietly.

A giant sigh of relief went through the room as Dixie went over to Roy, "Are you okay?"

Okay? Roy thought. Define okay. "Now what?"

Brackett looked up a little surprised to see that somewhere along the line Roy had come into the room. He walked over to him. "Roy, we just to give her some healing time okay? This will now give us that time. Her vitals are stabilizing and other than some cuts on her hands and knees she looks good." Roy was staying focused on her, "Roy?"

He did a little head shake and focused back on the doctor, "Okay. Can I see her?"

"Just for a moment, then I want you to take me to see Jenny," he said squeezing the man's arm.

Walking over to her he nodded, "She's with Joanne. She's still asleep."

"Good. Dixie, will you bring him to Jenny's treatment room in just a minute?"

"Sure Kel," she replied.

Roy looked back, "She's in the doctor's lounge. I just couldn't sit in that room any longer."

He looked down to her. Resting quietly, sedated he assumed, but at least in no pain right now. Dixie took some gauze and gently washed her hands.

"These might need some sutures but nothing major," she told him.

He ran his fingers through her hair, "Will she be alright Dix?"

"She'll be ready for that next dance before you know it," she winked at him. "Let's go check on Jenny."

Pulling himself away from her he followed Dixie back to the lounge where Brackett was with Jenny, his eyes lingering on the door holding his best friend.

**AN: I don't know when my next chapter will be out but I will work on it as much as I can.**


	24. Chapter 24

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_You should listen to your heart, and not the voices in your head." Marge Simpson._

_**************************************************_

Chapter 24

Jenny was awake and quiet in Joanne's arms as Brackett checked her over with as much tenderness as if she was his very own daughter managing to impress even Roy. He stood up and patted her head, "She looks good Roy. I think she will just need some sleep and we'll go from there. It was a lot for someone her age to go through so in a couple of days we'll get her in to talk to Marsha Calley." He saw the question in both parent's eyes but he didn't want Jenny to think anything bad was wrong with her.

"Jenny Dr. Marsha just loves to talk with little boys and girls about their adventures and make sure they are doing alright afterwards. Don't be afraid okay?"

Jenny just smiled and nodded. Her resilience was amazing to Brackett. Great, Roy thought. Now my child has to see a psychiatrist. They all looked up to see Joe and Dixie come through the door next.

Hands in his pockets he gave them both a big smile, "I've got Johnny all sutured up, his vitals look good and it looks like the bloody cough was from a broken rib irritating the lining of the lung but there's no pneumothorax or internal injuries. He has a moderate concussion and he was very lucky that the gunshot wound was so shallow. It only took a few stitiches. I am going to put him in ICU just for one night, with his blood loss and concussion, so we can keep a close eye on him but I'm not really expecting any problems."

"Kanda?" Joanne asked.

"Her vitals are stable but we will leave her on the ventilator for at least 24hrs. I've started some steroids to reduce the swelling. Other than cut up hands and knees, and having to replace that foot cast, she looks good too. We'll just give that airway time to open back up then we'll get that tube out."

Roy shook their hands, "Thanks doc. I don't know what we would have done without you tonight."

Brackett smiled, "I'm glad it looks like they got out of this with no long lasting harm Roy. We'll move um upstairs in just a little bit then you can see them again."

Everyone left the room leaving Roy, Jenny, and Joanne alone. "I'm going to pick up Chris, he's with Hank and Emily then I'll take them home for some cleanup and rest," she said.

"Okay. I'll stay here for a little while." Roy knew the kids were in good hands and he really wanted to see Johnny for himself and make sure he was okay.

She patted him on the arm, "You stay as long as you need too. I'll bring the kids by to see you tomorrow. Please give Johnny a kiss for me and tell Kanda I'm thinking about her."

This was Joanne at her best, caring and compassionate and Roy was glad to see it come out when Johnny and Kanda needed them so much. "Thanks Jo. I'll let you know if anything changes."

************************************************

Johnny greeted him with a half smile, "Roy."

"How ya doing partner after gallivanting on the beachy shores of California all night?" Roy asked with a sarcastic look.

"Think I'll stick to the mountains from now on."

Roy chuckled, "I think I agree with that Junior."

Johnny's brown eyes met his, "Roy, they won't tell me anything about Kanda. Is she..." He could only imagine the worse at this point.

Roy could hear the subtle undertone of panic in his friend's voice. "She's up here in ICU with you. Her vitals are stable." He wasn't sure how much more to say. Johnny was dealing with his own pain and multiple injuries right now.

Johnny gave him a stern look, "You know we've worked together for too many years partner. I know you're not telling me everything. So unless you want me to get out of this bed and see for myself you better start laying it on the line."

If he didn't have two important people to him in ICU right now he would have smiled. Johnny was exactly right and the fact that he could read him like a book said it all about their friendship and bond. "On the way to the hospital she started having trouble with her breathing; her airway was swelling from the trauma. They had some difficulity putting a tube in but Early finally got one before she completely closed up."

Roy watched him tense up, "Johnny she's okay now. Brackett said she'd be on the ventilator for a couple of days until the swelling goes down." He watched the younger man nod but knew the worry wasn't lessened very much. He placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Get some rest Junior, you've earned it. And…" he had to swallow down the emotions that were wanting to rise up. "I don't think I could ever thank you enough for what you did to save them."

He wanted to tell his best friend and brother that the look in his eyes was all the thanks he needed.

Roy left Johnny's room and went down three doors to Kanda's room. She was alone in the room full of machines and beeping gadgets. The soft swoosh of the ventilator telling of her struggles in the dark night. They had her sedated so she wouldn't fight the tube in her airway. Her hands were bandaged with soft wraps leaving only her fingers exposed. Standing beside her his fingertips traced her face and her eyes fluttered but never opened.

Someone was touching her, his fingers were on her again and all she knew was that she had to get away. Her arms didn't feel like they belonged to her. She was in a panic trying to swat him away, afraid of who was touching her. Getting away was all her clouded, drugged mind could think of.

"Shh…Kanda, it's Roy. You're safe now, you're at Rampart." He was holding her arms down which only seemed to scare her more. Quickly he reached for the call light. He needed help.

The nurse came running in and saw Roy holding her down, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Roy was scared to death, what did he do? Why was she so scared of him?

Dixie came running in and found Roy backed up against the wall looking like a deer in the headlights. She ran to Kanda's side to try and help calm her. "Roy come talk to her."

But he didn't move. He couldn't. She was fine till he came in. Dixie turned back to him, "Roy?" It was then that she saw how truly afraid he was. As she approached him he started to head to the door but she got there first and grabbed his arm.

"Exactly where do you think you are going?"

"I did something to her, she's scared of me."

"Roy, she is not scared of you. She's under sedation and its memories of the man that took her right now. Not you. I need you to talk to her and help me calm her down before she injures her airway more."

His heart sank to think that Adler had terrorized her to this point. That he had even touched her brought out such anger in Roy the feeling of choking the life from him was hot and fresh again. Johnny shouldn't have stopped him. Instead for a moment he allowed himself to be pulled back to the bedside.

"Let her know that it is you touching her. She needs to hear your voice," Dixie coaxed him knowing that Roy needed this to work even more than Kanda.

Before he touched her he leaned in close and began talking to her in a soft quiet voice, "Kanda, its Roy. I'm here. Do you hear me? I'm here babe, you're safe now."

Her movements became less frantic and then her eyes opened up but she looked petrified, not even seeing him at all. He moved to be in her line of vision and wondered what she was seeing. "Kanda, look at me." Slowly they focused on him and he smiled at her. "That's it. It's me, you're safe now. Everyone is safe." He wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Go back to sleep and get some rest."

Her eyes closed after seeing the one person that made her feel safe but once she was asleep the fingers that groped her body were not his.

Once she was asleep Roy walked out to the waiting room to find Carter standing there waiting on him. On one hand he had a thousand questions on the other he was now too tired to care. They were home safe and would be alright with some TLC and that crazy man was in jail.

"Carter," he addressed him.

"Roy. Do you have a minute I can talk to you?" Carter looked all kinda professional and formal which put Roy a little bit on edge.

"I guess so."

He motioned for them to sit down then began, "How are they doing?"

"Uh, Johnny is pretty beat up but should be fine. Kanda's airway was damaged by him and she is on the ventilator unable to breathe on her own." His voice taking an edge to it as he talked.

"I thought you might want an update on Adler."

Roy couldn't read his face. Did he really think that he gave a crap about what happened to that man?

Not receiving an answer he continued, "Roy can you tell me what happened when you arrived?"

"He had Kanda by the throat in a choke hold, strangling the very life out of her. I saw Johnny lunge after him but since he was already hurt badly Adler got the upper hand right away and was beating him to death so I grabbed him and pulled him off Johnny. I held onto him until he passed out."

Carter was quiet and Roy grew more nervous, "What's going on Carter?" He asked.

The detective took a deep breath, "It seems that after arriving to the emergency room Adler had a massive stroke and died."

"He's dead?" Roy felt a moment of overwhelming panic. Did he cause this? Even though he hated the man and had wanted him dead, a deeper part of him never would want someone to just die.

Carter watched the medic closely, "Yes."

What did the detective want from him? What was he supposed to say? Did he blame him?

But Carter just continued the stare for a moment. "As soon as I can get a statement from the Gage's I will be able to put this case to rest." He paused.

"His death is unfortunate since we will never know what led him to do it," Carter visibly relaxed. He saw the look that Roy had. There was no intentional harm other than self defense. It wouldn't be necessary to elaborate to the fact that the episode of hypoxia that he experienced in the choke hold, in conjunction with his head injury, had most likely lead to the deadly stroke. The man had been through enough in the last few days. Carter refused to add to it.

"I don't care what led him to do it. I'm just glad it is over." He really didn't care. Adler had done come close to taking three very important people from him and the impact on his actions were still to be seen.


	25. Chapter 25

First Date

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_**********************************************_

"_When you are in doubt, be still, and wait;  
when doubt no longer exists for you, then go forward with courage.  
So long as mists envelope you, be still;  
be still until the sunlight pours through and dispels the mists  
-as it surely will.  
Then act with courage.  
Ponca Chief White Eagle _

_**************************************************_

_Thank you to all who enjoyed this story and shared your reviews, thoughts and wonderful ideas with me. See you with the next one._

_************************************************_

Chapter 25

Over the next couple of days Johnny was healing quickly and protesting enough that he was moved out to the floor, at the request of the nurses and at the soonest possible moment. Kanda had also responded well to her steroids and now Roy stood with her as they prepared to remove the tube. He was concerned because even as the sedation had worn off she remained quiet and they were having trouble getting her to respond. Even to him.

"Okay, Kanda, give me a big cough," Early said as he pulled on the tube. He then listened to her lungs and assessed her breathing. "How do you feel?"

She nodded then closed her eyes and rolled to her side. Roy prepared to take his spot in the chair next to her, where he had lived since she was placed in the ICU. The nightmares had continued to haunt her but usually Roy could get her to calm down and back to sleep.

"Roy?" He looked up to see Joe calling for him to come out into the hall.

"Roy I'm concerned about Kanda," Joe said in his soft spoken manner.

He just held his head down; he was beyond concerned at this point.

"I'd like to have her talk to Dr. Cullen just like we had Jenny do. She needs some help to work through this trauma."

Johnny had told them that he got her away from Adler before he had, well…Johnny had saved her from a much worse fate. But apparently she held onto what did happen very deeply. Roy would do anything to help her through it but would she talk to a stranger about it?

"Whatever you think is best for her doc I just want her to get better."

*************************************************

"Johnny are you sure he didn't?" Roy asked desperate to find the clues to help her through this.

He didn't like talking about it either. For God's sake this was his sister they were discussing and the word rape was not a willing part of his vocabulary. Why did he have to keep saying this? It had been hard on him too.

Roy took him by the shoulder, "Johnny, I know this is really hard for you but Kanda's not coming out of this and we have to do anything we can think of to help her."

"I know Roy, it's just so hard." He tried hard to remember that night again for his friend. "He had taken her to his room and I could hear them but when I broke into the room they were each standing on opposite sides of the bed. Her shirt was open and she was crying. I don't think he had time to really hurt her Roy but she was already so upset. I could see it in her eyes. It was like she had given up."

"Johnny, what if that's it?"

He didn't get his friends train of thought, "What's it?"

"What if she was willing to do anything to save you and Jenny?" His heart broke for what she went through, for what she was willing to go through to save his daughter.

"Surely you wouldn't think she wanted it to happen?" Johnny was shocked at what Roy proposed.

"No Johnny not wanted but was willing to allow to happen. Did he ever promise her if she did what he wanted that he'd let you and Jenny go?" Was he just grasping at straws here?

Johnny went pale, "Oh God Roy."

There, Roy had his answer. At least what he thought the answer was but he had to talk to her and somehow get her to talk back.

Roy entered her private room and found her on her side, eyes closed and resting quietly. There had been next to no dialogue between them for days now and it was unnerving to him to be unable to touch her, hold her and comfort her. He reached up and rubbed her shoulder, "Kanda?"

She opened her eyes to see who it was but didn't move and didn't speak.

"I need to talk to you about that night with Adler." He decided to bring it out up front right off the bat. He wanted her attention and by the look in her eyes he had it. Not only her attention but the look of a frightened child. "I know you're afraid but I want to help you get through this."

"Roy don't," she whispered. This was the first time she had said his name since arriving in the ER.

"Yes. Johnny told me some of what happened. Please talk to me about it." He reached up to brush her hair out of her face but she pulled back out of fear, almost bringing tears to his eyes.

"Did he…rape you?"

The tears welled up in her eyes. How could she ever explain to him what happened? How his touch repulsed her, how his threats terrified her, but mostly how his warnings of harm to the others brought her to the point of giving herself to him.

Her voice was softer than a whisper, "No."

Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the thanked the angels above for watching over her. "Did he hurt you?"

The tears ran down her face as he wiped them away, "Don't touch me. I don't deserve your love."

He smiled softly at her, "Like it or not you already have all my love."

"I wanted…" How could she say it? How could she tell him her horrible thoughts?

"Wanted what?" Gently, he told himself. Better to allow her to work through this at her own pace.

"Roy," she burst into tears, rolled on her back and put her arms over her face.

"Kanda, wanted what?" The first step was to get her to admit to her own feelings.

She sat up in the bed pushing him away, "You won't want me anymore after you know that I wanted him to do it to me." This time there was anger in her voice.

Roy was ready and expecting it, "Tell me why?"

"I just wanted him to get it over with."

"No Kanda, tell me the reason why? Why did you feel the need to allow him to get away with it?"

She looked up at him as a realization came over her eyes. She understood what he was doing but it still didn't change the decision she made that night. Even though it didn't happen, it almost did. "He was going to kill them."

"That's right. He threatened them if you did play his game right?"

She felt numb now and simply nodded.

He took her by the shoulders. He could see she was shutting down again and he had no intentions of letting her close him out this time. "Kanda, right?!"

She started crying again, "Johnny was hurt so bad and Jenny was so scared."

"So?" He pressed her.

"Oh God Roy, I had to. I had to do it or he was going to kill them." She then looked at him with wild eyes, "I would have gone through with it. How could you want to touch me knowing that?"

He moved up on the bed with her and pulled her shaking body into his arms. "You offered up your heart and soul to save Johnny and Jenny. How could anyone ever think that was done by someone bad? You are the most incredible person I have ever known."

She saw deep into those blue eyes, like she could reach his soul and touch it. There was no forgiveness there because he felt she had done nothing wrong. There was only empathy, tenderness, and devotion to be found for her. A somewhere down deep she felt that if he could still love her that much after what he knew then maybe she was worth being loved after all.

************************************************

Kanda agreed, prior to discharge, to follow up with some counseling sessions with Roy's encouragement. No one wanted her to be alone so Johnny went out to the ranch to stay with her until they had both had some recovery time and Johnny was ready to return to work.

They had all three missed Paul's funeral and as they now gathered around his gravesite, Johnny, Roy, Kanda, Joanne, Jenny and Chris, they prepared to say goodbye in their own way.

The grave was freshly dug as Kanda directed them to stand around it, each with a handful of earth that they cradled close to them. She walked around the grave site and began to sing softly and low in her native Lakota. Her melody was entrancing and peaceful picking up their weary hearts from the ground and renewing them. Their eyes were fixed on her, her beauty, grace, and deep passion for what she believed in only drew him closer to her.

Then even softer between them all Johnny began to translate her words for them.

_Grandmother East, who brings us sun and life, I ask that you shine on my friends and bring them new life.  
__Grandfather South, who brings the storms to nourish our crops, be gentle when you fall on my friends, let the rain wash away the pain and sadness that they carry.  
__Grandmother West, who takes the sun and brings darkness to us so we may sleep. Please bring darkness without nightmares, shine your moon and stars on us in a gentle manner.  
__Grandfather North, the warrior who is beside my friends in battle, ride with them for they now are in the hardest battle for their life, the battle for inner peace, care for them.  
__Grandfather Sky, may your songs of the winds and clouds sweep away the pain and sadness from our hearts, let them know the spirits who are with those songs are at peace.  
__Grandmother Earth. I have asked all the other Grandmothers and Grandfathers to help my friends rid themselves of the troubles that weigh so heavy on their hearts. Their weight will now be less and they will walk more softly on you. Cradle him gently in your arms and allow him to join his friends in the sky. _

_May the Great Spirit watch over you and may you be at peace._

When she finished they all had tears running down their cheeks as they followed her lead in tossing the precious earth onto Paul's grave. She reached down and placed a handmade dream catcher at his headstone and the others followed with an offering to him. Chris gave him the first horseshoe he ever took off himself, a skill that Paul had taught him. Jenny placed flowers that she had grown in her little garden. Joanne laid down a small blanket that she had wrapped her children up in when they were born to protect them from the weather.

Johnny came by next and knelt down beside the grave knowing that this man lost his life trying to save them. His gift was an eagle feather that his grandfather had given to him as a boy. Roy was last and even though he didn't know the man really well he knew what he had tried to do and why. That was all that really mattered. On the grave he laid down a picture of his family, a final thank you for what he did.

As they filed away from the site, Joanne hand in hand with Johnny and Chris. Roy holding Jenny with Kanda on his arm he replayed the words to the prayer in his head and felt his heart flooded with all that she asked for them. This was his family and they were home.

Now about that second date…


End file.
